Daddy Edward
by Graywaves
Summary: Being a daddy can be difficult, especially when you're Edward Cullen. Having twins and a newborn just add to the stress. EPOV, AH, OOC, LEMONS, & BABYMAKING! HEA
1. I Want Another One

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

"Daddy" I heard a soft whisper followed by a poking to my forehead. I opened my eyes to find my daughter standing over me. Peaking over at the nightstand, it read only 2:00 am.

"What's wrong squirt?" I asked sitting up sleepily.

"I'm hungry" she rubbing her stomach. To help prove her point, her stomach growled. LOUD. I looked over to see if Bella was still asleep. She was out like a light.

Renesmee wasn't like your average five year old girl. She was a tomboy, and quick to correct you if you called her princess. She like to watch football with me and my brother Emmett, and was currently collecting Transformer action figures. Not to mention she had inherited my appetite. Her twin brother Anthony was the exact opposite. He was terrified of bugs, hated sports, and his favorite show was currently Hannah Montana. I was little concerned, but just assumed both were just going through a faze.

I stretched, getting out of bed before walking down the hall towards the stairs. I peaked into Anthony's room to make sure he wasn't lying half way out of his bed. My little guy had to be laying in some sort of yoga position, but other than that looked okay. I chuckled, making my way into the kitchen with Renesmee in tow.

"What do you want to eat squirt?" I asked looking down at her.

"Umm... a hot dog" she answer as she climbed on top of the counter.

I nodded, pulling four out of the package. Since I was up, I might as well have a early morning snack. Two for her and two for me.

I walked over to the counte, pulling her into my arms, and sat down in one of the counters chairs. "You know, we can't make this a habit" I told her through a yawn.

"It's not" she protested rubbing her eye.

"It is" I said tickling her. Her adorable laughter filled the room.

"It's not daddy" she said as her giggles subsided.

"This is the fourth time this week we've been up eating hot dogs at two in the morning" I told her as she leaned against my chest. She shrugged. The microwave rang, signaling that out food was ready. I stood up, putting her back down in the chair while I put our food together.

I brought her plate over to her and sat in the chair next to hers. We both ate in silence, and by the time we were done she declared she was sleepy again. I threw our things away and picked her up, carrying her back to her room.

"Goodnight daddy... love you" she said as I tucked her in. The girly side of herself liked to show when she was tired.

"Goodnight baby" I said kissing her forehead. She must have been too tired to protest, because she didn't respond. I quietly slipped out her door and back to my room.

I slid into the covers and pulled my wife into my arms. "Where did you go?" Bella asked sleepily.

"I was a hungry" I said gently kissing the back of her neck.

"Renesmee huh? She's just like you" Bella said turning around to face me.

"Yeah" I said kissing my wife's lips once before drifting back to sleep...

Getting everybody ready in the morning is always a very hectic experience. We have to fix breakfast, pack lunches, walk our weenie dog Mozart, dress the kids, and then be off to work and school all before eight o'clock. Luckily the Cullen family has mastered this routine.

"Anthony did you brush your teeth?" Bella called while she scrambled some eggs.

"Yep!" he yelled back from his bathroom.

"Daddy can I go with you to walk Mozart?" Renesmee asked me.

"You haven't finished getting ready" I said as I tryed to get Mozart's leash around his neck. Every time I bent down to connect the leash to his collar, he would jump up and lick my face like I was his favorite flavored dog treat. Renesmee held him down while I clicked his leash together.

"Thank you" I said standing up.

"Can I?" she asked again. She was giving me her puppy face. She had Bella's chocolate brown eyes and it was easy to be persuaded by them.

"Sure" I answered watching her smile.

"Edward!" Bella scolded.

"Right. No Renesmee. You didn't get ready on time so you are going to have to stay here this morning" I tried in my fatherly voice.

"But-" she protested.

"No buts. Now go get dressed" I said sternly. She frowned at me, sticking out her bottom lip. I mimicked her face right back. She huffed before stomping towards her room to get dressed.

"Can I come daddy?" Anthony asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you all done getting ready?" I asked looking him over.

"Yep" he said with a smile. He had inherited my crooked smile, hair, and eyes. We looked exactly a like, and Bella and I agreed that he was going to be a ladies man when he grew up. But that was a long time from now.

"Alright. Let's go." We walked out the door to the driveway. As soon as we were outside, Mozart began to bark like crazy. "Hush Mozart! Some people are still sleeping" I told him.

"Why is he barking?" Anthony asked.

"I think it's because little dogs like to make themselves seem though to make up for their size" I answered as we walked down the sidewalk. We walked in comfortable silence. Well not total silence because Mozart barked at everything he saw. Birds, mailboxes, frogs, and even the cars parked on our street.

"Cullen, shut your dog up or I'll give him something to bark about!" our always grouchy neighbor yelled at us from his porch.

"He barks when he senses evil is near" I grumbled back. Mr. Uley was about 87 years old, and hated everybody, especially our dog. Everyday we went through the same routine about the barking. He use to be somewhat nicer when his wife was still alive, but when she passed a few years ago, he became sour.

"Stupid young people... don't know nothin' about respecting the peace" he muttered before walking back into his house.

"Uncle Em says that Mozart drinks to much doggy beer and that's why he is always loud" Anthony told me as we rounded the corner.

I chuckled. "Uncle Emmett isn't the brightest crayon in the box Anthony."

"I know that" Anthony said looking up at me. "Yellow is." I laughed at his innocence and got a confused look in return. Mozart finally did his business, so we walked the short distance back home to eat breakfast.

"Mommy, we're back" Anthony announced as he ran into the kitchen.

"I'm glad my boys are back" she said kissing his forehead.

"What about me" I asked playfully as I took Mozart's leash off. She smiled before walking over and kissing me gently on the lips. "That's all I get?" I teased her.

"For now" she whispered in my ear before giving me one more kiss on the cheek.

"Eww" we heard the squeals of our twins. They were covering their eyes, but peaking at out at the same time.

"Daddy you're going to get cooties" Anthony told me.

"Mommy doesn't have cooties" Renesmee snapped at him.

"All girls have cooties stupid" Anthony snapped back.

"I don't have cooties dummy" she said as she pushed him. He pushed her back and she tumbled to the floor.

"Hey you two, calm down" I said picking Renesmee up and sitting her on the counter. Another thing about them, they were constantly fighting lately. Renesmee was the oldest, but Anthony was still a little bigger than her so I always worried she would end up getting hurt. "Anthony, I don't ever want to see you pushing or hitting a girl again. Now both of you tell each other sorry."

"Sorry" Anthony mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not saying sorry" Renesmee said crossing her arms.

"Renesmee" Bella warned. "Do as your father says."

"Nope" she said popping the p.

"Fine. You're in time out when you get home this evening" Bella said putting the eggs and toast on some plates, before walking over to put them on the kitchen table. Renesmee shrugged her shoulder.

I sighed as I put her down. We all walked over to the table and sat in out usual spots. Bella and I would sit at one end, and Anthony and Renesmee on our left and right.

"Mommy, how many more days of school are left" Anthony asked as he sipped his apple juice.

"Nine. Then you and Renesmee get to stay at home for two months with me. Doesn't that sound fun?" Bella asked enthusiastically. She was a kindergarten teacher, so she got to have a summer break. I was a pediatrician so I didn't. But I wasn't upset, I loved my job. I loved kids, they made my day. And I remembered being so excited when Bella found she was pregnant.

"I don't wanna to miss school" he answered as he pushed his food back and forth on his plate.

"Don't play with your food" I reminded him. He sighed and dropped his fork. Anthony always picked over his food. It would take a miracle to get him to eat even a quarter of the food we gave him.

"I'm done" he said putting his head down at the table.

"You haven't started."

"Can I have your toast?" Renesmee asked with a mouth full a eggs. He nodded.

Bella gave me a concerned look across the table. "He's fine" I mouthed to her. I had checked Anthony many times to see if he had some sort of medical problems that connected to his eating habits. All my test came back negative. He wasn't to skinny or heavy, and seemed to have plenty of energy. I figured he would eat when he was hungry.

I looked down at my watch and noticed the time. 7:59. Shit! We were going to be late.

"Come on you two" Bella said as she gathered the twins and ushered them toward the garage. I quickly tossed the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed my briefcase before running out the door after them.

"Bye daddy" Renesmee called through the window of Bella's car.

"Bye squirt" I said as I kissed her forehead. "Bye Anthony."

"See ya!" I called as he played with the strap of his booster seat.

"Bye baby" I said kissing Bella's lips before she climbed into her car.

I climbed into my Hummer and put it in reverse. I hated not being able to take the kids to school, but I had a early morning meeting at eight twenty. I sped down the driveway and into the street.

I pulled onto the main rode. Traffic was slow because of a wreck, so I pulled off onto the freeway. It wasn't nearly as crowded this morning and I was able to go up to 70mph.

I sighed contently. It looked as though I was actually going to make it. And I did. I walked into the meeting room at eight nineteen on the dot. Perfect timing.

I sat in the empty seat next to my bud James.

"You're actually on time" James seemed a bit surpirsed.

"Who are you tellin'. For a minute, I didn't think I was going to make it."

"I guess it is hard having kids."

"Yeah. But I love it" I said happily. "Teaching them different things, watching cartoons early on Saturdays. Man James, I have the best life ever."

"I couldn't do it" James said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"You didn't mention sex at all" he shuddered.

"Bella and I have sex" I defended. _'Just not lately'_

"But not everyday."

"We didn't have sex everyday even before the twins were born."

"I have to have sex everyday" James said seriously.

"You and I both know you've only had sex twice in your life, and they were both hookers. And quite frankly, I don't think watching porn qualifies as having sex" I whispered so the other nurses wouldn't hear.

"My rule is as long as you cum it counts" he said nonchalantly.

"You're so gross" I chuckled quietly. Just then our boss walked in to begin the meeting.

"Good morning crew. I called this meeting to inform everybody that this is flu season, and we are expecting twice as many flu reports with H1N1 spreading around. Now the signs include fever, cough, sore throat, runny or stuffy nose, body aches, headache, chills and fatigue. If you see these signs, I want to prescribe an antibiotic immediately. But be careful, this flu is very contagious. With the economy the way it is, people won't hesitate to sue for a little extra cash."

This went on and on for about 15 minutes. "Also, I just wanted everyone to know that we will be having a new nurse hear at Kids Clinic today. Her name is Tanya, and she just moved her from Chicago." His eyes snapped to me. "Cullen you're from Chicago right?"

"I was born there, but I grew up here" I said sitting up.

"So that's a yes."

"Um... kinda. I've only spent my summers there." The boss was a complete dick and didn't care to hear explainations. He owned the clinic, so things went by his rules on the days he was here. He seemed to have a bit more patiences for the doctors. The nurses were lucky if he even acknowledged them.

"You're going to show Tanya around for the time being."

"Yes sir" I said nodding. Truth be told I didn't want to be showing around some old woman all day, but I didn't have a choice.

After the meeting was over everyone stood up to leave the room.

"Man you are so lucky" James muttered to me.

"Why?"

"Have you seen Tanya? She is by far the single most sexiest woman on earth and you get to get to be her mentor for a week." I wasn't really to listening to James. We had _very_ different taste in women.

"I know that you have a hard time catching on, but I'm married" I said holding up my ring finger.

"So. Once you see this chick you'll understand."

"So, no woman could ever compare to Bella."

"You'll see" James said nudging me in the ribs as he walked out.

I shook my head walked to one of the patient's rooms. I read file. It was a little boy who had a history of chronic throat pains.

"Good morning" I said putting on my biggest smile.

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Tuckwhiler" a woman said, thrusting her hand into my. I liked to minimize touching unless it was absolutely necessay. "Say hello Nigel" she said, her eyes never leaving me.

Nigel did looked miserable. He never answered.

"Does it hurt to talk?" I asked him as I got everything situated. "If it does, then nod yes or no."

He nodded slowly.

"Let's take a look shall we?" I said pulling up my rolling chair to sit in front of him. I checked his vitals and then told him to lean back so I could look at the inside of his throat. It looked raw and his tonsils were severely swollen. I wrote this down on in his patient file. "Do you have any problems with your tonsils?"

He shrugged.

"Do you know what they are?"

He shook his head no.

"Well, they are two clumps of tissue, on either side of the throat, embedded in a pocket at the side of the palate or the roof of you mouth" I said pointing towards the outside of my throat to show him where they would be. He peered in my mouth curiously.

"Mine hurt" he rasped out.

"Those are just your allergies Nigel. You're always making things up" his mother scolded him.

Poor kid. His mom seemed like a total bitch. I had to stand up for him. "Actually ma'am. Just looking at his tonsils, I would say that they need to be removed."

"What?" she gasped. Her hand flew to her throat.

"Nigel's tonsils are inflamed. From the looks of it Nigel might even have a throat infection."

"All he said was that your throat was hurting" she looked embarrassed.

"A common signs of tonsillitis are ear infections and pain. His tonsils do however need to be removed immediately. I can schedule him a surgery time at Seattles Children Hospital" I said standing up after I finished writing everything down.

"Yes. Thank you" she said in a frazzled voice.

I shook her hand once more then exited the room. I loved my job, but hated when parents treated their children like she did.

"Dr. Cullen?" a females voice called me pulling me out of my daze.

"Yes-" I said looking up to see a gorgeous blonde smiling up at me. At first I thought that maybe she was a lost parent, but she looked too young to have kids.

"I'm Tanya" she said sticking her hand out to me.

_What the fuck_!

"N-nice to meet you?" It came out more like a question. James walked by and gave me a thumbs up. I'm pretty sure my face was beet red. Tanya gave me a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in almost a baby voice.

"Umm... no! I-I was just thinking about...stuff" I grounded out. Man could I sound like a bigger idiots.

"Okay... I think we have an appoint in a few minutes" she said as she tucked a piece a of hair behind her ear.

"Right, this way" I said pointing towards the next room. She gave me an awkward smile and followed me.

"So what's the schedule around here" she asked.

"I have this last appointment then it's lunch time since the meeting took up most of the morning. After that I leave and the other two doctors take over for me and Dr. James."

She smiled. "So you get have the whole evening to yourself. You must have some bachelor pad" she playfully teased me.

I chuckled. "Actually, my wife and kids usually get home a few minutes before I arrive."

The smile on her face fell. "You're married?" I frowned at her reaction, but nodded. "And have kids?" I nodded again. I couldn't help but wonder what she was getting at. "How many?"

"Two" I answered.

"Do you have any pictures of them?" I nodded, and then pulled out my wallet. There were three pictures inside. One of mine and Bella's wedding day, one of the twins as newborns, and one of the twins now. "They're adorable. What are their names?"

"That's my wife Bella, and our twins Renesmee and Anthony." I answered proudly.

"Renesmee? That's original" I thought I heard her mumble under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked surprised.

She looked up quickly. "Nothing. I was just saying how much they looked like you."

"I think they look like their mom" I said looking at how beautiful Bella looked on our wedding day.

"No, they look adorably cute." I smiled at her complement. "Just like their dad" she said before winking at me and walking into the next patient's room.

_Oh Shit!_

I was worried that Tanya's little comment meant more than just a compliment, but all during our appointment she kept her distance. And during lunch she sat with some other female nurses while James and I left.

"I told you Blondie's a hottie" James said with a smug smirk.

"She nice looking, but she is not my type. Not to mention I'm _married_" I said as we walked to the parking lot.

"What ever you say bro" he smiled as I got into my car. "But I think your dick says something else." My eyes snapped down to make sure I wasn't sporting a boner. I wasn't. That fucktard.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

I flicked him off before pulling out of the lot. How in the world he became a children's doctor is beyond me.

As I drove home my body began to relax as the stress of today floated away. All I wanted was to get home to my wife and kids.

When I pulled into our driveway I saw Bella's car already in the garage and Anthony sitting on the front porch coloring with Mozart lying lazily beside him.

"Hi daddy" he said looking up at me front his spot as I got out the door. He was coloring a Barbie coloring page. I felt my eye twitch.

"Hey buddy. Mozart" I said looking over at our dog. He perked his ear up but didn't move. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he ran out of doggy beer" he answered as he continued to color. I stepped over him and continued my way in the house.

I heard Bella talking on the phone and saw Renesmee sitting on the counter top watching her.

"Bella?" I asked. She turned around and I saw that she was on the phone. She held up her finger to signal to give her a minute before she hung up. "What's going on?" She took a deep breath.

"Just a parent who thinks that her son is a perfect angle, when really he's the devil" she said rubbing her temple.

"Sounds like our kids" I teased.

"Edward I'm not in a playful mood."

"I've noticed."

"Mommy can I go play now?" Renesmee asked impatiently.

"Go outside with Anthony" I said waving her off. Bella still look frustrated. "Why don't we go sit down. I know you want to talk about something."

We walked to the living room and she curled against my side on the couch. She was quiet and I didn't want to rush her.

"I guess there's no easy way to say this" she said after a few minutes.

"Im in no rush-"

"I want another one!" she blurted out, cutting me off.

"Another what?" I asked stupidly.

"A baby..." she said looking up at me.

**I've always wanted to read about the fun and the pain of Edward as a father, so now I'm writing about it! **

**I'm going to add a Recommendation with every chapter. Some will be complete, others may not, but they will ALL be rated M. If anyone has a story they want me to Rec then let me know :)**

******FanFic Rec: Sliver Strand Nights- **_Bella Swan is tired of her boring life and ready for a change. When former Navy SEAL Edward Cullen enters her life, everything will change, more than she ever expected. AH - B/E._ _Rated M. **(JenGreen03)**_

**Love you guys, you're awesome! Review Please!**


	2. The First Time in Months

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

"You want another baby" I repeated slowly.

"Yeah, I do… I feel like Anthony and Renesmee are growing up so fast. I miss having a baby around the house." I was quiet for a moment while I took this all in. "Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked me as she sat up from my chest.

"Yes. I'm just... trying to process all this" I said running my hand through my hair. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"For about a year now" Bella answered looking up at me.

"And you haven't told me."

"Well you and I were so busy with the twins starting school, and then you got that promotion... I just felt like it was a bad time to bring this up" she said biting her bottom lip.

I looked past my wife out the window. The twins had moved into the backyard and were making mud pies. Just watching them from were I was did make me miss having a baby around the house. Anthony and Renesmee would be six in a month. They enjoyed being with Bella and I now, but eventually our presences wasn't going to be desired by the. Plus there was all the baby making sex that can along with trying to have another kid.

I turned back to my wife.

"Okay. Let's have another baby." I said watching her face light up.

"Really!" she squealed standing up.

"Yeah. Like you said, the twins are growing up fast. And I wouldn't mind having another kid around here" I said watching her smile grow.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you thank you!" she screamed jumping up and down and kissing my face and neck.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Honey, don't you have to wait a week for the pill to stop working though?" I said over her squeals.

She stopped jumping and gave me a devious smirk. "Yep. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we are waiting" she said as she kissed my neck in that certain spot she knows would drive me crazy with need.

"Bella... we can't" I strain out. She doesn't stop kissing me. "The... kids" I try again.

"Are outside" she said as she climb onto my lap to straddle me. I gave into her, crushing my lips to hers. My hands found their way to her back pulling her closer to where I wanted her the most. She moaned into our kiss and ground herself against me. My hands slide under her shirt and unclasped her bra straps, while her hands unbuttoned my shirt. I was tempted to take my wife and fuck her right here on our nine hundred dollar couch. That is until we were interrupted by little footsteps.

"Mommy" Anthony yelled as the twins came running in the door. Bella and I quickly pulled apart and straightened up our clothing. We were both desperately trying to regain our breath. "Mommy!" Anthony yelled again. The finally made it into the living room covered head to toe in mud. That was one of the many disadvantage of living where it rain every other day. Constant mud.

"Oh my God!" Bella said shooting off the couch, her eyes were as big as saucers. I stood up with her.

"Mommy, Renesmee put mud in my ear" Anthony cried, tugging the spot I assumed his ear was.

"No I didn't" Renesmee said shaking her head. I watch the mud drip from their hair and onto our newly polished floor. They had managed to leave identical mud trails leading from the front door - which was still open- to our current room.

Bella was still in a state of shock, so I had to intervene.

"Outside you two" I said pointing towards the door they came in from.

"My ear" Anthony said stomping his foot. More mud fell off his clothes.

"I will take care of your ear when I can see it" I said leading them out the front door. I walked them to the side of the house where we kept the water hose. Mozart followed us. I turned the water on the softest setting and the hose came to life. "Who's first?" I asked eyeing them both.

"Me" they both raised their hands.

"I'll take one" Bella said as she walked towards us. She had a bucket in her hand filled with soapy water. She took Anthony while I began to hose down Renesmee.

"Can I do it?" Renesmee asked pointing at the hose. I gave it to her and she began to rinse her hair.

"Is there still some in there?" Bella was asking Anthony as she looked into his ear.

"Yes" he said as he pulled a wedgie from his bottom.

Bella looked over at me and gave me a look. I gave her a look back. "Are sure you don't want to wait a little while on your _suggestion_?" I asked her quietly.

"We shouldn't have left them outside by themselves" she said shrugging her shoulders. "They're normally pretty good." She shouldn't have said that, because as soon as she did Renesmee turned the water on full force, pointed the water hose directly towards us, and soaked our entire left sides. The air was filled with our daughter's evil laughter.

"Ahh!" Anthony screamed using Bella for protection.

I spit out the water out that had gotten into my mouth. "You were saying?" I asked sarcastically.

We managed to round the kids and Mozart up and get them to their bathrooms. I took Anthony this time and filled his bathtub with warm water.

"Do you need help getting your clothes off?" I asked him as I filled his tub with some bubble bath.

"No. I can do it all by my self" he said pulling his damp clothes off and throwing them in a pile. He hopped to the side of the tub and jumped in. "Canon ball!" he yelled ass he jumped in. I was soaked again.

"Thank you Anthony" I said as I wiped some of the soapy water off of my face. He ignored me and grabbed his kid shampoo and began to wash his hair. "Will you be okay by yourself" I asked as I gathered his dirty clothes from the floor.

"Uh huh!"

"Alright captain" I said as I walked across the hall to Renesmee bathroom.

"Daddy get out! I'm naked!" Renesmee screamed at me as I walk in.

"I only here to pick up your clothes" I said as I covered my eyes and gathered her things. I walked out and dropped them down the laundry shoot. I figured since the kids like their long baths, I could take a quick shower while they bathed.

"The kids are in the bath?" Bella asked as I walked into our room.

"Thankfully" I said as I pulled off my wet clothes leaving me in my boxers. Bella had already changed.

"Today was eventful" she said as she walked over to her jewelry box to take off her necklace and ear rings. "I didn't even get to ask you about how your day was." My mind went straight to Tanya. "Edward?" Bella asked noticing my silence.

"It was... pretty normal. Nothing happened really. Just same old same old" I mumbled.

"Okay" she said unsure. "What do you want for dinner? I was thinking tacos."

"That's fine" I said as I walked into our master bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I still had mud on my face, and even some in my hair, but my mind wasn't focused on that. It was focused on Tanya. I stripped my boxers off and walked to the shower and turned the hot water on. I stepped in and felt my muscles relax.

I had only met her today, but I was already getting a bad feeling about her.

I knew I couldn't stay in as long as I wanted. The twins would be getting out in a few minutes. I quickly washed my hair, and scrubbed my body clean. I got out and dressed in some basketball shorts and a tee shirt. Simple and comfortable.

I walked to Renesmee bathroom first to find her already out with a towel around herself. "I'm all done" she said when she saw me.

"Do you know what clothes you want to wear?"

"My Ninja Turtle pj's" she said as she followed me to her room. I pulled her pj's out of her drawer and set them on her bed leaving her to dress herself. She was at the age where she didn't want any males in the room with her for these types of things.

I left Renesmee to herself while I went to check on Anthony. He was sitting in the tub pulling his ear. "Does your ear still hurt?" I asked as he stood up and I wrapped his towel around him.

"I can't hear out of it" he said as he stuck his pinkie in his ear.

"Don't mess with it" I said moving his hand away. I put the seat down on his toilet and sat down on the top, sitting him down on my lap. "Can I look at it?" He nodded. I turned his head so I the light would shine inside his ear. As I peered inside I could definitely see something stuck inside of his ear. My fingers were to big to reach in myself and get it. I was going to have to use the tweezers.

"I'm cold" he started to complain.

"There is something in your ear. Do you want to go get dressed while I get the tweezers?" I asked him as I put him back down on his feet.

"Okay" he nodded as he scurried off to his room.

I checked all the drawers in our bathroom, then went downstairs to check all the drawers and cabinets of the other rooms. I walked through the kitchen and found Renesmee helping Bella make dinner. "Have you seen the tweezers?" I asked them as I walked through.

"No. What do you need them for?" Bella asked looking up from the meat she was mixing.

"Anthony has something stuck in his ear and it is not mud" I said as I checked the cabinets in the kitchen.

"He's not going to like having those stuck in his ear. You're gonna have to restrain him."

"I know" I said as I checked the tool cabinet above the stove. "Found them."

"Good luck" Bella told me as I walked back up the stairs.

I found Anthony in his room already dressed. "Look daddy! I did a good job because I'm a big boy!" he said excitedly. His shirt was on inside out.

"High five" I told him raising my hand for him to hit. He slapped hit as hard as he could. It didn't hurt, but I pretended like my whole arm was in pain. "You're silly daddy" Anthony laughed at me.

"Come on buddy. Let's get this out of the way so we can eat dinner" I said picking him up. We walked to the master bathroom.

He looked at the tweezers in my hand. "Are they going to hurt" he asked pointing towards them.

"If you stay really still it won't hurt at all" I told him reassuringly.

He shook his head. "I don't want to" he said as he struggled to get down. My grip on him tightened a little so he wouldn't fall. "Daddy. I don't want to" he said as he tried to kick away from me.

"We have to. If we don't you might get an ear infection" I told him as we entered the bathroom.

"Noooo" he began to cry.

I sighed. I hated seeing little kids cry, especially my own children. My only son was breaking my heart. "Anthony" I said holding him to my chest. He began to sob loudly. He was already soaking through my shirt with his tears. "I haven't even touch you yet buddy" I said rocking him against my chest. "You won't feel a thing. I promise."

"I want mommy" he said still trying to get away.

"Bella!" I called.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Can you come here for a moment?"

"Hold on a second" she answered. "Don't touch anything" I heard her tell Renesmee before her footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. "Yeah?" she asked as she appeared at the doorway.

"Mommy" Anthony said holding out his arms for her. His face was tear stricken.

"Can you hold him for me?" I asked handing him off to her. She picked him up, and went over to sit on the chair we kept in the bathroom. While Bella was trying to get Anthony calmed down, I began to swab the tweezers with alcohol. I made sure to clean it well, not wanting to risk Anthony getting an infection. "Ready?" I asked as I walked to them.

"No" Anthony wailed hiding his face in Bella's shoulder. My wife nodded for me to continue.

"Now I need you to hold very still" I told him as I adjusted his head to the right angle. He didn't answer, so I slowly moved the tweezers to his ear. I made sure that I didn't touch anything but the offending object. Once I got everything in place, I slowly began to retract the instrument.

"Ow" Anthony whimpered still hiding his face.

"I'm sorry buddy" I said stopping to rub his back for a minute. Once he had calmed down again I began to pull out a little more. Anthony whimpered again.

"I think it might be best to do it quick and fast" Bella suggested. I nodded. I was going to have to be very careful doing this. It was going to be harder because our sons shaky breathing was making his body move. "On the count of three this will all be over" she told Anthony. "Do you want to count?"

"Yes" he said peaking out at us.

"Okay. When ever you're ready" Bella and I told him.

"One... two... three" he counted. In one swift and carefully calculated movement I pulled the last of the tweezers out of his ear. "Hey, that part didn't hurt" he said smiling up at us. We all peered down in my hand to identify what ever was stuck in his ear. "What's that?"

"From the looks of it, I would say it was a little bug that was in that mud" I said showing it to him.

"Eww! Get it away from me!" he said pushing my hand away. Bella and I laughed before she got up to go finish dinner.

I cleaned out the rest of Anthony's ear before picking him up and walking down stairs with him for dinner. "It was that bad was it?" I asked him as I kissed the top of his head. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"No" he said shaking his head. I chuckled.

"Can we eat now?" Renesmee whined as Anthony and I took our seats at the dinner table.

"Yes" Bella said in exasperation. Renesmee immediately dug into her food, not even bothering to use her fork. "We are not wild animals. We eat with silverware" Bella said handing the fork to our daughter.

I took a bite out of my one of my tacos and a spoonful of rice. The food practically melted in your mouth. "Mmm. This is delicious love" I moan in gratitude.

"Thank you" she smiled at me from across the table.

"Can I have another taco?" Renesmee called out. She had eaten one already. Bella told her yes and then eyed our sons plate. He had taken only a bite out of his food, but drank all of his milk.

"Anthony you have to eat" Bella told him.

"I'm not hungry" he said leaning back in his chair.

"His teacher told me he eats all of his lunch at school. I don't understand why he won't eat at home" Bella said to me.

"He's healthy" I said as I took a few more bites out of my taco. "We can just make him start taking vitamins if it will make you feel better."

Bella nodded. "Speaking of school, did I tell you that Renesmee got wrote up _again_ today?"

I stopped eating. "Again?" I asked looking over to our daughter. She was giving Bella a annoyed face. 75% of the time when there is trouble around the house, it's her fault. The other 25% was Mozart. It almost seemed like our daughter enjoyed getting into trouble. "What did you do this time?" I asked her.

"I punched a big kid" Renesmee said watching me carefully.

"You can't go around hitting people squirt" I told her.

"Mrs. Angela told me that."

"Did you tell her why you punched the other boy?" Bella asked helping herself to more rice and beans.

"Nope" she replied popping the p.

"Well, will you tell us" I asked her.

"We were on the playground. And then the first graders came outside too. And the meanie bighead Mike started being an even bigger meanie to Anthony. And I told him to stop it. And he told me I dressed like a boy and Anthony acted like a girl, so I punched him in the lips" she answered taking a sip of her milk.

"Anthony you didn't tell me kids were bothering you" Bella said turning to our son.

"Mike is always is mean to me and Renesmee. He told me I act like a sissy 'cause I won't fight him" Anthony said as he took another small bite out of his taco.

"That's horrible. And to think his mom had the nerve to call me this afternoon to say we need to _train_ our kids to respect the _good _children!"

"That's who you were yelling at on the phone?" I asked her.

"Yes. This was Mike's first week. I think that's why she was so upset on the phone" Bella rolled her eyes.

"He's just being jealous" I told both my kids. "Anthony you are going to have to stand up for yourself. Renesmee can't fight your battles for you forever. No matter how willing she is, you have to be brave. But that doesn't include fighting."

"Yeah" Renesmee chimed in. "Mike is just a big pussy!"

"Renesmee!" Bella gasped shocked. I choked on the shell of my taco.

"What? That's what Uncle Jasper said when he watches wrestling" she defended herself.

"We are going to have to talk with Jasper. Him and Emmett both have such a potty mouth" Bella growled to me. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips.

We finished dinner with Bella eating two tacos, Anthony eating half of one and a apple, me eating four tacos, and Renesmee eating five. My daughter's stomach was a bottomless pit. When we finished with our food she said she was still hungry and wanted desert. We were shocked. I sometimes wonder why she is the size she is. At five she only ways 37 pounds and is full of never ending energy.

It was my turn to do the dishes tonight and as I was working I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Hmm... Mr. Cullen do you know how sexy you look when you wash dishes?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"I'm sexy all the time" I said turning around to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

"True" she returning my kiss. I put down the rag I was wiping the dishes with and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. Her hand slipped between us and began to rub me through my shorts. My hips bucked into her hand.

"Mom" Renesmee yelled from the other room. I pulled away and groaned in frustration.

"Later" she whispered kissing me one last time before slipping out the kitchen, leaving me with a _very_ big problem.

I took in several deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I looked over at the kitchen clock by the refrigerator. It was only seven thirty. The kids don't go to bed until around eight thirty-ish. What in the hell am I suppose to do for an hour?

I looked down at the floor. Mozart was looking up at me with his head cocked to the side and his ears sticking up. He only did that if you caught him doing something or if I played my piano.

_My piano... I haven't played it in a while._

Mozart and I walked into the dining room where my beautiful baby grand was perched. I hadn't had much time to play since my promotion. I sat down on the bench and lift up the lid covering the keys. I played a simple scale to see just how out of tune my baby was. She sounded perfect. I heard the sound of feet running.

"Daddy play mommy's lullaby" Renesmee said as she ran into the room.

"Okay" I said as my fingers began to glide across the keys. I closed my eyes getting lost in my music. All the memories from when I first composed this piece came flooding back to me. When I finished I saw Bella standing in the doorway in awe.

"I haven't heard that in a long time" she whispered coming over to sit by me.

"I know. But I'll play whenever you want, love. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Play my lullaby" Renesmee demanded interrupting Bella and mine's romantic moment. I began to play my daughters, watching me facial expression match the way the song sounded it. When I finished she clapped her hands. "I like my song" told me with a yawn.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked looking around the room for him.

"He fell asleep" Bella said picking Renesmee up and putting her on her lap.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked. "That's early for him."

"I know. He was playing with his Lego's one minute, and the next he's sprawled out snoring" Bella said with a small giggle. "Now we just have to get Renesmee to sleep" Bella whispered. Our daughter yawned again. It looked as if all the mud and taco's from today had wore both our children out.

"I have an idea" I said to my wife. "Rock with her." I began to play Debussy's Claire de Lune. The soothing sound of the music and gentle sway of Bella must have been to much for Renesmee because before the song was even over she was asleep. I played the song one more time to make sure she really was asleep before we got up.

"That was easy" Bella whispered handing our daughter over to me.

"Yeah" I agreed walking ahead of her.

_'And it only took thirty minutes' _

I tucked Renesmee in her bed and kissed her goodnight. She stirred for a second but didn't wake up. I walked across the hall to check on Anthony one last time. He was dead to the world, and snoring quite loudly. I turned his night light on, kissed him goodnight and slipped out of his room too.

_Finally it was mommy and daddy's time!_

When I walked into our bedroom I found Bella sitting on our bed with nothing on but a lacy midnight blue bra and panty set. Her back was to me and she didn't hear me walk in. "Do you know how delicious you look?" I asked huskily in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist.

"Edward" she gasped. I spun her around and crushed her lips to mine. Our tongues fought for dominance before I pushed mine into her mouth. She moaned against me and her hands found their way into my hair. She was tugging and scratching lightly at my scalp, and it was a major turn on. I flipped us over so I was on top with her underneath. My fingers slipped behind her and unclasped the straps of her bra. Her beautiful pert breast bounced in my face. I kissed my way down her collarbone to kiss the top parts of her breast.

"Oh baby... please touch me" Bella moaned beneath me.

I kissed her left breast avoiding the nipple. She groaned and pushed my head closer to where she wanted me the most. I let my tongue lick gently at her nipple before taking it into my mouth. I felt it harden against my tongue. I sucked at the hardened peak. My other hand went to her other breast to softly pinch and twist that nipple before switching. I gave both breast equal attention. Bella's breathing became ragged and uneven.

I kissed my way down her stomach. When my lips reached her belly button, I let my tongue slip in to tickle her. She jerked underneath me.

My hand slid under the waistband on her panties and teased her entrance. My fingers were instantly soaked.

"You're so wet Bella" I growled. My cock was rock hard at the moment. I ripped my wife's underwear off and was glad to see her spread eagle before me. I pulled her waist to the edge of our bed and kneeled between her open legs on my knees. I placed her left leg on my shoulder and began to kiss my way from her ankle to her _very_ wet pussy.

I used my thumbs to spread her nether lips open and I inhaled her sweet scent that I had been deprived of for way to long. "You don't know how long I have missed tasting you" I moaned lustfully.

"Taste me baby... please" she arched her hips towards me. Offering herself to me. I kissed her swollen clit and took one long lick from her clit to her entrance. "Oh... God..." she screamed.

"Shh Bella. We have to stay quiet." I had closed our door but didn't lock it incase one of the twins woke up. This would scar them both for life if they happened to come in.

I licked her again and she whimpered softly. I started to thrust my tongue in and out of her entrance while I rubbed and pinched at her clit. Her inner walls clenched around me. I knew she was close, but I wanted only to keep her at the edge. I let my fingers and tongue switch. I only slid one finger inside of her and her walls clamped around it tightly.

Bella's breath came in short gasps and her hips began to buck wildly as I sucked on her clit. She wasn't going to last much longer, so I knew it was time.

I pulled away from her to stand up. She just about screamed in protest. I smiled down at her as I pulled off my shirt and let my boxers slid down my legs. "Edward" she complained propping herself on her elbows.

"Hold on love" I said climbing on top of her. I kissed my way back up to her lips and trust my tongue into her mouth. Her hand tangled into my hair, while the other one slipped in between us to grasp my cock. "Bella..." I hissed burying my face in the crook of her neck.

She flipped us over so she was straddling me. I could feel her arousal as she sat upon my thigh. Her small hand wrapped around my throbbing cock and slowly pumped me. "Mmm... faster baby..." I pleaded.

"No way. Let's see how you liked to be teased." Her head went down and licked the bead of precum that had leaked from my tip. I threw my head back in pleasure and my hands gripped tightly at her ass. She continued to torture me. She switched from taking me all the way into her mouth and cupping my sack. I was dying for my release.

"Bella... I need to cum" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"And why should I let you?" she asked, still pumping me in her hand. "You didn't let me."

"Because... I'm so hard for you... right now, and... I need... to be... inside you" I panted. The next thing I felt was Bella brushing the tip of my cock to her wet pussy.

"Is this what you want Edward?" she said playfully. She probed herself with me, but didn't let it go any further.

"Fuck... yes!"

She positioned me with her entrance, and impaled herself on me. We both moaned in bliss. I just knew that at least one of our kids, if not both, were going to wake up. But at this very moment I was too turned on to care.

We were still for a second while I let Bella adjust around me before she began to bounce up and down against my cock. I wasn't going to last long, so I slipped my fingers in between our sweaty bodies and pinched lightly at her sensitive clit. She squealed and bounced hard, causing me to go deeper inside her. We both moaned, but this still wasn't enough for me. I flipped us over so I was on top and began to pound into her dripping pussy.

"Ahh" she cried biting her bottom lip to hold in her true screams. She locked her legs around me waist and pulled me closer to her. I made my thrust faster, making sure I hit all of Bella's sweet spot.

"Fuck baby... you're so tight" I breathed feeling her muscles spasm around me as she came. Her release sent me into my release. I kissed my wife to muffle the loud cries of her orgasm before we both collapsed into sweaty heap.

I rested my head against her breast as we both desperately tried to catch our breaths. Our hearts were pressed together and our hearts were beating in unison. I eased out of Bella. My body was totally spent. I moved to her side and pulled her to my chest. She was still trembling

"Will all of our sex be like this from now on?" I asked her as I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

She giggled. "Maybe, if we can get the twins asleep like this every night.''

"I hope we can" I said feeling myself go rock hard again. Bella felt it to and looked up at me surprised.

"You're not to tired? You want to go again?" she asked bewildered.

"All night if we can" I flipped us back over so I was on top of her. She gave me a lustful look. "It been a _long_ time" I said as I thrust into her again...

**Okay, I was really nervous posting this lemon. But all in all I thought this chapter was really fun to write. Everyone is freaking out about the whole Tanya thingy. All I can tell you to do is trust Edward.**

**FanFic Rec: The Tutor- **_New student Bella Swan needs to break out of her shy exterior and her guidance counselor has the answer: tutoring. And Bella is too new to know she shouldn't want to tutor Edward Cullen. **(ItzMegan73)**_

_**Review Please!**_


	3. Partners

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

I had Bella four times last night and I fucking loved every minute of it. We were both surprised that we didn't have any interruptions that night. No Renesmee, no Anthony, and thankfully no Mozart.

I felt like a brand new man. It seemed like a load was off my chest. Everything was going perfect. I was wearing a big cheesy grin all morning. I didn't think anything could ruin my day... That was until I got to work.

I walked into my office only to find Tanya sitting behind my desk looking at the pictures of my family.

"Umm... can I help you?" I asked confused and a little ticked off by her intrusion.

She looked up unfazed. "The boss has made me your permanent business partner. This is my office too" she said with a smile. Something was off about her smile. I knew she was going to be trouble. I had only known her for one day and she was already forcing herself into my life. I was momentarily stunned.

"Did you ask him why he put us together? Nurses don't tag along with doctors."

"I requested it" she said putting a strand of hair behind her ear and standing up.

"W-why" I asked flabbergasted.

"I knew that this was what you wanted" she answered putting the picture down as she walked towards me, swaying her hips. I began to step back. I didn't want her anywhere near me. My internal red flag was waving like it was in a tornado.

"What in the hell are you talking about Tanya?"

"Silly Edward" she said in a small voice. "I know that you want me... just as much as I want you. I saw the way you were staring at me. Last night I couldn't get you out of my head" she whispered the last part into my ear and trailed a finger down the front of my chest. She had me cornered in my _own_ office.

"Well you are wrong" I shifted uncomfortably. She was _way_ to close.

"Am I?" she asked seductively. "While I was in the shower, touching myself, I know you were thinking about me."

"Wrong! Very, very wrong!" I said as I tried maneuvered myself around her. Technically I did think about her in the shower that one time, but not the way she thinks I did.

"I just love your hair color! I've been wondering, is it your natural hair color? Red hair really turns me on."

I think I threw up in my mouth.

_My hair is bronze you crazy bitch!_

She was absolutely never going to find that out. I pushed her hand off me slipped past her and quickly walked to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked upset. "Don't be shy about it!"

"Are you crazy! I'm married with kids and you're trying to seduce me. Do you know see that there is no connection between us what so ever? I talking to the boss right now!" I slammed the door shut. I practically ran to the boss's office. I didn't even bother to knock. I just let myself right in.

"Cullen, what the hell are you doing?" he asked looking up from his paperwork.

"You made Tanya my partner?" I blurted out.

"Yeah. So?" he said daring me to object to it. He was use to getting his way around here, but not this time.

"So? Are you kidding me! Boss, that woman is more than a little crazy. She thinks I want her!"

"You don't even know her yet Cullen. She was just trying to be friendly. I don't see what there's not to like about her" he said dismissively.

"Oh let's see. I am married and she is trying to seduce me" I yelled angrily.

"Your married?" my boss asked shocked looking up at me.

"W-what? Yeah, I'm married. You've met my wife Bella before" I said confused.

"I have?"

"You know what, never mind. Back to the subject" I said impatiently.

"Listen Edward. She came to me this morning to see if you and her could become partners because she said you were a excellent doctor, and that she would like to try to pick up some of your ways of becoming a better nurse." My boss looked at me like I was supposes to say I was sorry for being a complete and totally jackass. He wasn't going to get one.

"You actually believed her? This is ridiculous! I demand that she be moved!" I exploded. "She is practically stalking me!"

"No. What's done is done. I don't see why you are so worked up over this Cullen. Unless you _are_ tempted by Tanya, then you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not tempted. I wouldn't touch her with a fifty foot stick" I spat.

"Then there's nothing to worry about" he said looking back down to his paperwork. I stood there shocked at how narrow minded my boss was being. "Are you just going to stand there Cullen?" he asked not even looking up.

"I guess I am" I muttered.

"How about this? I think you are just a little stressed out. I have been working you a lot lately. Why don't you take the rest of the week off and just use it to get your calm pediatrician demeanor back" he suggested.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah... fine" I answered. He wasn't going to listen to anything I had to say anyway. I stood there for a second longer, then turned around and headed for the door. When I opened it, James came crashing to the floor.

"Hey Eddie" he said picking himself up looking guilty.

"You know, it's a good thing you failed your criminal justice course. You are a horrible spy" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. I can't believe he is letting you have the day off" James whined.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have some fat kid that needs shots in his ass" James frowned. "I'm gonna have to pick up your slack."

"So" I asked not getting his point. "I really cannot understand how you became a pediatrician'' I scuffed.

"To be honest, neither can I. I can't stand kids." He sighed as we walked down the brightly colored hallway. "So, are you going to tell me what's up?"

I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. "It's nothing really" I said as we approached the elevator.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well can I ask you one more question?" he asked.

"You just did" I smirked.

"Okay... one more question. Why are we on the elevator?"

"I'm going home. I don't know why you're on it" I said nudging him in the arm.

"Why didn't you just take the way pass your office? It's quicker."

I shrugged my shoulders, and I guess that gave him the idea that I still wanted to talk.

"So, how are thing going with you and Tanya? I saw her in your office this morning. Her ass was looking delicious this morning."

"James shut up. Your voice is giving me a headache" I complained trying to change the subject. He gave me a stupid smile and placed his finger over his lips. "Thank you" I sighed enjoying the quiet. We got out of the elevator and walked out to the parking lot where my car was parked.

"I'll see you later partner" James saluted me as I climbed into my car. I grimaced at his last word.

"Bye" I muttered before I sped off. I grabbed my phone off the dashboard to call my brother Emmett.

"Hello?" he slurred.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you" I said urgently.

"Why" I could tell he was yawning.

"I'll tell you later. Just get Blondie and meet me at my place."

"Why do you want Rose to come" he asked confused.

"The other Blondie" I gritted.

"Oh! Jasper. Right, I knew that" he babbled stupidly. I sighed and flipped my phone shut and drove the rest of the way home trying to relax myself. Again.

I turned the radio on and scanned through the stations. Nothing was on so I had nothing to distract myself with. It made me that much more jittery. The ride home was absolute torture.

When I got home I didn't bother parking my car in the garage. I walked up to the front door and put my key in the lock. Mozart heard me because before I could even get the door unlocked I could hear him scratching away at the door. When I did get it open, he launched himself into me

"Hey Mozart" I sat sitting down in the middle of the floor and scooping him into my lap. His tail was wagging a mile a minute and he was licking my face all over. "I guess you missed me" I chuckled as I scratched him behind his ear. Once he finally calmed down I let my mind wander. I couldn't help but think how lucky Mozart had it off. He didn't have a care in the world. Doesn't have to worry about food or puppies -we made sure of that- and didn't have any girl dachshund trying to seduce him while he was making his living.

"You have no idea how good you got it" I told him. He looked up at me for a moment then licked my nose. I stood up and put him on the floor, then walked upstairs to the master bedroom. I changed out of my still freshly cleaned work clothes into a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. It hugged every muscle of my torso, and I knew Bella loved it on me.

I sat down on my shared bed and began to lose myself in thought. What if I wasn't able to control this whole Tanya situation? My relationship was the most important thing in all of this. If it looked like I couldn't control this ordeal, then I would have no other option but to quit my job. I hoped it didn't come down to that, but if that was what it took to protect my family, then it was worth it.

"Hey little bro" Emmett's voice pulled me from my thoughts as he and Jasper walked into the door. Jasper was holding Mozart while he pet the soft fur of his back. "You sounded a little upset. Is everything okay?" he asked as he sat down Indian style by the bed. My brother would always be a child at heart. Jasper chose to sit next to on the bed.

"No. Everything is not all right. The exact opposite actually" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"What's up" Jasper asked concerned.

"There's... this new woman at the office" I began. "She's gotten this crazy idea that I like her... and is forcing herself into my life."

"How long has she been working there?" Emmett asked.

"Today would be her second day" I sighed.

"Congratulations. You just got a stalker" Jasper said putting Mozart down between us. "Why in the hell would she think you like her if you've only known her for one day?"

"I don't know" I replied confused.

"Whoa. Okay Eddie. Tell us the entire story from the beginning" Emmett said from his place on the floor.

"Well her first day was yesterday. My boss made me her mentor, so she was around me for at least three hours. Then this morning I get to work, and find her in _my_ office, sitting in _my_ chair telling me that she requested that we become partners."

"Did she tell you why she requested this" Jasper asked.

"She told our boss that she thought I was a excellent doctor and wanted to pick up some of my habits, but she told me it was because she knew I _wanted_ her!" I answered freaking out at the thought of it again.

"Damn little bro. That right there is some fucked up shit" Emmett said hopping to his feet.

"Who are you telling" I sighed.

"Edward, this woman obviously has problems. You need to stay away from her as much as possible" Jasper said. I could tell he was a little upset by all of this.

"ThI wish I could, but now she's my partner. She will be with me for five hours most days" I groaned hiding my face in my hands.

"Have you told Bella" Emmett asked.

"Fuck no!" my head shot up. "This really isn't the best time to tell her something like this. We just started back having sex again. Do you know how long it has been since we have had sex? A month! A whole motherfucking month! I am not going to do anything to piss my wife off and lose that again."

"Hey calm down" Jasper said putting his hand in my shoulder. "I can see how you could feel stressed out about this, but yellin' at us isn't going to help you." Emmett was trying his best to hide is laughter. Jasper and I both looked up at him with annoyed faces. "What?" Jasper asked him.

"It's nothing... it's just... who doesn't have sex for months at a time. I mean, I'm surprised your dick hasn't gone on strike Eddie" Emmett said as he burst into laughter. I could see Jasper trying to hide a smile out if the corner of my eye.

"You have no idea how hard it is to raise twins" I snapped at them. They both laughed louder.

"Rosie and I have sex every night and we have Ty" Emmett said still laughing. Rosalie and Emmett had Ty two years before Bella and I had the twins. Ty looks like the worlds sweetest kids, with Rosalie's blue eyes and Emmett's brown hair. But in reality, he's the devil. I had never met a child more spoiled than him. Bella and I babysat him once and swore we would never do it again.

"Ty's asleep before eight o'clock most nights" I argued. "Bella and I just aren't in the mood after a long days work."

"Yeah but, why start now?" Jasper asked.

"She wants another baby" I told them. Both of them stopped laughing and had serious faces on.

"You're just now finding that out?" Emmett asked sarcastically. "She practically drools over abaies when you guys go out."

"I can be absentminded sometimes" I fell backwards against my bed and covered my eyes with my arm.

"How long has this been going on?" Jasper wondered. "You never told us."

"She's been thinking about it for over a year, but only told me about this yesterday."

"It's probably best not to tell her about Tanya then" Emmett suggested leaning back against the dresser.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned.

"About Bella or that sleaze bag? Did you ever find out her name?" Emmett asked.

"Tanya" I growled. Just saying her name put a dirty taste in my mouth.

"Tanya what?"

"I don't know!" I said shooting up. "The less I know about her, the better."

"Be realistic here Eddie! You might want to do your research on her. She could be some twisted serial killer woman who is obsessed with bronze haired pediatricians."

"You're not helping Emmett" Jasper snapped. "Listen to me Edward. Stay the fuck away from Tanya. There is obviously somethin' wrong with this chick. You need to be focusin' only on Bella and the twins."

"I focus on Bella everyday. I just need a little bit of a break right now... you know, to clear my head."

"Then take one" Jasper suggested.

"I can't! I don't have time with the twins and dog. I don't know how Bella and I are going to have time to even conceive another child."

We were all quiet. The only sounds were from Mozart's collar as he scratched behind his ear.

"I'll watch Anthony and Renesmee" Emmett offered. "I'll pick up the twins after school so they can play with Ty He's been bugging us for a playmate lately. It would be nice to have that little brat out of our hair for a few hours."

"You would do that?" I asked truly grateful.

"Sure. I know how bad the male body requires sex, and your lack of it is quite depressing."

"Thanks you."

"I'll take Mozart" Jasper offered. "I can take him to the doggy it out there."

"Go ahead. He would love it" I said as we all looked down to watch him. He was now chasing his tail. We all laughed.

After our little talk, we all went downstairs for beer and whatever sports clip was on. As Emmett and Jasper left, I decided to go surprise Renesmee and Anthony with lunch. I stopped by Subway and picked them up some turkey sandwiches. I figured since Emmett was picking them up this evening, I should spend sometime with them earlier. They would be excited.

**~O~**

"I'm Edward Cullen. I want to have lunch with my kids" I told the secretary in the schools office. She was a older woman who looked like she hated her job. Her smile looked to be painted on too.

"Cullen as in Bella Cullen's husband?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am" I said with a smile.

"Well, you have delightful children. We see Renesmee in here almost everyday" she said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure" I said getting impatient.

She gave me a visitor's pass. "I'm sure you know the way" she said with a point of her finger. I nodded. "I wish my husband would bring me lunch" she muttered as I left. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I walked down the hallway of the kindergartners. Lunch should start any minute now. They always met Bella in her classroom to get their lunch money. After waiting four antagonizing minutes, the bell rang. The little kids poured out of the room like ants.

"Daddy?" Anthony had the look of confusion on his face.

"Hey buddy" I said picking him up and putting him on my hip. "Don't I get a hug?" I joked. He smiled and hugged me. "Where's Renesmee?"

"Mrs. Angela had to talk to her after class 'cause she got's into trouble" he said peeking into the Subway bag. I sighed and put Anthony down.

"Stay go wait for me in mommy's class okay" I said handing him the bag of food. He nodded and skipped down the hall, swinging the bag around his arm.

I walked into the classroom to find Renesmee sitting in a small chair pouting while her teacher Mrs. Angela knelt in front of her and tried to talk to her. "Daddy!" Renesme shouted shooting out of her chair.

"Hey Edward" Angela said standing up. She had been good friends with me and Bella since high school. We were so lucky that both the twins got her for their teacher. If we had anyone else, I was sure Renesmee would have been expelled from school by now.

"Angela" I nodded towards her politely. "What's the damage today?"

"Biting" Angela said watching my reaction.

"Mike?" I sighed.

"Yep, but she was defending herself, so don't be too hard on her" Angela said patting the top of Renesmee's head.

"Daddy" Renesmee said getting my attention. "Mike said his mommy was going to marry you because mommy wasn't pretty enough. I had to bite him."

That caught my attention a little bit. I looked over at Angela. "I know it shocked me too. I talked to him about it, but he wouldn't tell me anything" she whispered.

"Who is Mike's mom?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I know they just moved here, so his mom didn't come to the open house. Rumor is his dad died and that's why they moved out here."

_Tanya's Mike mother and a widow!_

"Thank you" I said as I took Renesmee's hand and I walked out. We walked to Bella's class silently, and when we entered the classroom we found Anthony and Bella sitting at one of the tables waiting for us.

"Hey Edward" Bella smiled as I came to sit beside her. We kissed chastely. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you guys for lunch" I smiled at her. "And... I need to talk to you about something. Well, two things actually."

"What is it?" she asked looking up at me. She was cutting Anthony's sandwich in half. Bella and I were both surprised Anthony even wanted to eat. Renemee's already had a monster-sized bite in the middle of hers.

"The first thing is that Emmett has offered to take the kids after school for the rest of the week."

"That was sweet of him, though I do get the feeling he is only doing it to get Ty out of his hair for a few hours?" she teased. I chuckled.

"So we get to play with Ty?" Renesmee asked though a mouthful of her sandwich.

"Yes you, now try not to talk with your mouth full" I answered her.

"Everyday" Anthony asked.

"No. Not everyday. Just for this week" Bella answered our son. She turned to look at me. "What was the other part?"

"That maybe best if we talk about that part when there aren't so many ears listening in." Neither Anthony nor Renesmee looked away from us when I said this. They were eavesdropper and weren't ashamed for you to know.

Lunch carried on smoothly. The twins told us about their day, like how Anthony decided to eat glue and his poop came out blue, and how Renesmee tried to catch the class pet -which was a fish- and ended up dropping him somewhere on the floor because he was to wiggly. Thankfully Angela was able to catch it in time.

The kids finished before us. Anthony actually ate all of his food! Bella told them they could go out to the playground since they had recess next anyway. That left Bella and I alone in her classroom.

"So what did you want to tell me" Bella asked leaning against my side.

"My boss gave me the rest of the week off" I answered as I kissed the top of her head.

"Really? You'll have plenty of free time on your hands."

"And plent of time to do this" I said as I crushed her lips to mine. She kissed me back momentarily before she began to push me away.

"What?" I groaned.

"We can't here" she hissed. "We could get caught."

"So" I said lazily trailing kisses down her jaw to her collarbone. "We've had sex at my work before" I reminded her. She blushed, but knew it was true. Last year I purposely forgot to bring anything for my lunch. Bella drove all the way to my job to bring me something, and then I attacked her in my office. I made love to her on my desk and I found it turned her on even more knowing that we could become caught at any moment.

"Edward" she said getting my attention back. My eyes snapped back to hers. "I said if we are seriously going to do this, then you need to be quick."

I nodded and brought her lips back to mine. I stood up and pulled her out of her chair. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked us over to her desk, laying her down on top of it. We were lucky that she decided to wear a skirt today. I pushed her top up revealing her bra. I pushed the bra out of the way too, but didn't unhook it. I leaned down and attacked Bella's nipples.

She moaned loudly and tugged at my hair. She was so aroused right now that I could feel her wetness as she grinded against my erection. I moaned as I kissed my way down her stomach. I lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties down. She was dripping on her desk and her clit was just begging to be touched.

I slid two fingers in her heat and pressed my thumb to her clit. My free hand went back up to her breast to fondle her hard nipples.

"Oh..." Bella moaned. I leaned over her and covered her lips with my own to muffle her cries. She was close. I could tell because her pussy walls were clamping around my fingers. I rubbed her clit harder, trying to bring her to that sweet release.

"Cum for me" I growled huskily in her ear. And she did. She bit down hard on my left shoulder to smother her scream. While she was doing this, my free hand came down to unzip my extremely tight pants. I pulled them down just enough for my cock to spring out and I rubbed it up and down my wife's slick folds.

"Uh... Edward just... do it already" she groaned.

I smiled before I slammed myself into her. I made sure to keep my mouth fastened to hers, but even so I could hear moans. I set a fast pace. We didn't have very much time left. My thrust were wild and reckless and I could feel Bella's orgasm approaching again. I was trying my best to keep mine off until hers came, so I slipped my hand between us and harshly pinched her clit.

My tongue slipped in her mouth and I began tongue fucking her as well. "I'm so...close" she breathed in my ear when I pulled away. I grunted and lifted her right leg over my shoulder and continued to pound into her. At this angle I was going much deeper inside her. I made sure to hit her special spot every time.

"Ahh..." she squealed as she came again. This time I came to.

"Bella... my love" I moaned as I buried my face in her next. I shot endlessly inside her before collapsing. I rest my head on her chest while we tried to catch our breath.

"Has this been one of your fantasies?" she whispered as she softly scratched at my scalp.

"Fuck yes!" I smiled leaning down to kiss her. I carefully pulled out of her and helped her sit up. While I put myself back into my pants, she straightened her shirt and skirt.

"Edward, where are my panties?" she asked accusingly. I smiled innocently. "Edward I serious. I'm all sticky down there."

"I like it when you're sticky."

"Edward" she warned just as her class was walking into the room. We had managed to get our clothes on right and if you were just walking in, it would look like two adults talking to each other.

"Bye, love" I said kissing her cheek and walking out the door. I smiled to myself all the way to my car. Only when I was behind the wheel and turning off the schools street did I reach into my pocket and pull out her underwear. They were still damp and I could see the stain of her arousal.

"I love my wife!" I smiled to myself as I drove the rest of the way home.

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I am going out of town this weekend so I might not to update until next Friday (maybe sooner)**

**FanFic Rec: Weather the Storm- **_How does the head of the world's most powerful crime family juggle being a father, husband, and boss? Surrounded by trouble, Edward tries to manage his organization while struggling to spend time with his children and wife, Bella. Sequel to Quiet Storm. EDITED TO MEET THE TOS. FULL STORY CAN BE FOUND ON TWCS, where you'll need to log-in. A few passages are missing here** (SexyLexiCullen)**_

_-**LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE**_


	4. Symptoms

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

"Daddy can I have this?" Renesmee asked me. She was holding up a family sized bag full of lollipops. It was filled with at least half a months worth of sugar.

"No" I said looking back up at the grocery list.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because sugar isn't something you or Anthony need" I explained reaching up to grab a carton of milk.

"Anthony doesn't have to have any" she said trying to drop the bag in the basket.

I picked the bag up and gave it back to her.

"I said no" I warned her. She scowled at me. "Don't give me that look."

"I want the candy" she whined putting it back in the basket. Both Renesmee and Anthony had temper tantrums. They didn't have them often, but they seemed to occur more at the mall, in Toys R Us, and at the grocery store. Basically anywhere in public.

"Go put it back" I said handing it back to her. She took it and threw it at my head. It hit me dead in the lip, busting it. The look on my face must have showed how pissed off I was, because she took off running through people on the aisle.

"Get back here" I said chasing after her. We were beginning to cause attention to ourselves. I caught up to her easily and she kicked and squirmed in my arms.

"Let me go" she screamed as I picked her up and brought her back to our basket.

I was ignoring her. I pinched the bridge of nose with thumb and index finger. "You're in enough trouble. Don't yell at me." I said trying to keep my voice down. I had a horrible temper when I got angry. I tried not to yell at my wife or my kids. I didn't want them to remember me as the father who did nothing but yell at them.

I needed Bella right now. She took Anthony with her to go get some toothpaste. She should be getting back at any moment. And when she did, I was forever grateful.

"Edward?" she asked carefully as they approached us. Renemsee was still screaming and crying in the basket, and Anthony was staring at my bleeding lip.

"I need some air" I said handing her the list. I stormed out the store and walked to the car. Bella would be fine finishing up on her own. I needed to calm down. I couldn't let something as small as this ruin my day. I checked my lip in the car mirror. I had a steady stream of blood flowing down the side of my chin. I picked up a tissue and wiped it off.

Sitting in the car did allow me to calm down. By the time Bella and the kids got back, I was in my happy father/husband mode again.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me as I helped her load the bags.

"Yep. Perfect" I said kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Okay, but I think Renesmee wants to talk to you" she said nodding towards our daughter who was standing off to the side watching me. I walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"I'm sorry" she said putting her head down.

"I forgive you" I said lifting her chin back up to look at me. "You have to promise daddy that you will do what I tell you, and especially not throw things at me when you don't get your way."

"Okay" she smiled, and then she hugged me.

"I love you" I reminded her as I kissed the top of her forehead.

"What about me?" Anthony asked from beside us.

I wrapped my arm around him to. "I love you too" I said kissing the top of his head also.

"And mommy" he reminded.

"Yes. And mommy" I said winking at my wife causing her to blush.

Even thought we went grocery shopping, we decided to eat out for lunch. "Okay. Where does everyone want to go?" Bella asked us.

"Hooters!" Renesmee and Anthony both exclaimed at once. Bella and I were both shocked. How in the world did our five year old know what Hooters was.

"Can we go?" Anthony begged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who took you two to Hooters?" I asked them still shocked.

"Uncle Emmett" Anthony said nonchalantly. "Ty went too."

_'That jackass'_.

"I swear he was dropped on his head when he was born" I said to Bella. She still looked pissed off, but not like she wanted to kill. She was use to putting up with a lot of shit when it came to Emmett and the twins.

"So can we go?" Renesmee asked impatiently.

"No" Bella said to her. She thought about this before choosing a different restaurant.

"Well can we go to IHOP?" she asked instead.

"Is that okay" Bella asked looking over at me.

"More than okay" I said pulling her on to my lap. She blushed and then giggled. The twins took a nap after we got back from the grocery store and we had about thirty minutes of playtime to ourselves. This time it was Bella who did the seducing.

As soon as the kids were in their rooms, she was all over me. We didn't have time for sex sex, but we did have time for oral. And let me tell you, Bella gives the best blowjobs. She knows exactly where to touch me to drive me crazy. Needless to say, she had me cumming in less than five minutes, which was perfect for her because of course I had to repay the favor.

I had her on the floor of our bedroom screaming my name. Her small fingers clawed up and down my back when my face was buried in between her legs. The taste of her on my mouth and the feel of her touching me was too much. When she came, I did too. Her legs wrapped tightly around my head, trapping me. We would have gone farther if there hadn't been a knock on the door, followed by Renesmee complaining about being hungry.

**~O~**

"So have you guys had fun hanging out with Ty this week?" Bella asked while we drove to IHOP.

"I did!" Renesmee said enthusiastically. "We played soccer, and found a spider under his bed."

"What about you Anthony?" Bella asked looking back towards our son.

"I helped Aunt Rose shop for a dress at Ralph Lauren."

"You didn't want to play with your cousin?" I asked him.

"No. All he wanted to do is play outside and find bugs. Aunt Rosie was more fun. I have class."

I gave Bella _the_ _look_. She shrugged and slipped her hand in my free one. "I'm glad you had fun" she told him still looking at me. "What about you?"

"Nothing really. I only went to work for a day and a half this week" I chuckled.

"That is more than enough time for James to do something stupid" Bella giggled.

"That's true" I agreed.

"Who's James?" Anthony asked.

"My friend at work" I told him.

"Does he say dirty words a lot like you and mommy do?" Anthony asked.

Bella and I stiffened in our seats. The only time I ever heard Bella cuss was when we were having sex. I was the one with the sailors mouth, though I did watch my language in front of my children.

"When have either of you heard us say a bad word?" Bella asked them seriously.

"At night you use to" Renesmee spoke up. "'Cause two yesterdays ago at night I had to go to the potty, and mommy was making crying noise, and daddy said fuck." Both Bella and I were blushing bright red right now. All this time we thought we were being so quiet. We use to take such pride with being able to have a wild sex life with the twins sleeping just down the hall. That thought just went out through the window.

"What does fuck mean?" Anthony asked.

"Nothing important and you're right. That is a bad word. I don't want to _ever _hear you or Renesmee say it again" I told them. They nodded. Bella and I assumed they were dropping the conversation until...

"Mommy why were you crying?" Renesmee asked cocking her head to the side.

Bella blushed bright red again.

_'Because daddy was fucking her brains out so you could have another sibling'_

"Daddy was... telling me a... sad story" Bella tried. She had always been a horrible liar.

"Daddy you made mommy cry" Anthony accused pointing at me. "You said that boys aren't supposed to make girls cry."

"I did" I agreed with him.

"Tell her sorry."

I smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile and turned towards her. "I'm sorry love. Will you ever forgive me?"

Bella giggled. "Sure my husband" she kissed me on the cheek.

By then we were pulling into the parking lot for IHOP. "Yay, Pancakes" Renesmee cheered. I picked her up and put her on my hip while Bella took Anthony's hand.

"Two kids and two adults" Bella told the hostess as we waited for our table.

"There will be a ten minute wait" said the hostess.

"That's fine."

"Daddy there is a lot of peoples here" Renesmee said looking at how crowed it was. I nodded in agreement. I looked over at Bella who was looking a little pale.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah... I just feel a little dizzy" she said waving it off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Chasing kids around all day has just worn me out."

"Okay" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Cullen, party of four. Your table is ready" the hostest called.

"That's us" Anthony said, tugging on his mothers hand.

We were led to a spacious booth in the far corner. It was away from the crowd. The twins climbed on one side and Bella snuggled into my side on the other.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked them as they skimmed through their kiddie menus.

"Pancakes and bacon and eggs" Renesmee answered loudly.

"Chicken tenders" Anthony said picking up his crayons.

"What about you love?" I asked Bella. She had her hand over her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me" she said as she rushed off towards the restrooms. I thought about going after her, but leaving the kids alone wasn't a good idea.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Anthony asked looking toward the direction Bella ran.

"I don't know buddy" I answer honestly. She was fine just this morning. We had a simple breakfast of waffles for breakfast, so that couldn't be the reason she was sick.

Our waitress came over to take our orders but Bella still wasn't back. I was beginning to get worried. She came back a few minutes later looking like her normal self again.

"Are you alright? We can go back home if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine Edward. There's nothing to worry about."

I didn't believe this one hundred percent, but didn't want to upset her by pushing the subject. "I ordered for you. Are the chocolate chip pancakes okay?"

"That's perfect" Bella thanked me.

Everything seems to be fine after that. While we were waiting I helped Anthony with his kids menu word search while Bella played tic tac toe with Renesmee. When the food arrived Anthony surprised us by eating all of his food and finishing before his sister. Renesmee was not pleased, but Anthony didn't pay her any mind. He even asked if he could have ice cream for desert.

When we loaded back into the car, everyone of full and happy. Except Renesmee. She was still not pleased that Anthony finished his food before she did.

**~O~**

When we got home Anthony and Renesmee glued themselves in front of the tv. Bella and I didn't encourage them to watch tv in the middle of the day, but I wanted them to stay out of their mothers hair.

Bella was upstairs in the master bathroom. I could hear her retching into the toilet. In an instant I had her hair pulled out of her way and was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Edward" she protested weakly.

"Shh, love" I whispered as she retched again. She threw up one more time and then only dry heaved. When she was stable enough I picked her up, walked to our room, and brought her over to our bed. I helped her out of her clothes and into one of my tee shirts. She thanked me and sank into the comforter. "Would you like a cup of water?" I asked her.

She nodded before burying her face in her pillow.

I jogged downstairs to the kitchen. While I was getting a glass, I could here my phone ringing upstairs. I mentally cursed myself for leaving it up there when Bella was resting. I knew she would answer it even though it was just James.

I finished pouring her glass and peaked in the living room to check on the twins. They were mesmerized by Spongebob so I let them be. When I got upstairs to our room, I found Bella sitting up with a strange look on her face. At first I worried she was going to become sick again.

"Bella, are you okay? Do I need to take you back to the bathroom?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"No" she shook her head. She wasn't looking at me.

"Okay" I said with a sigh of relief. I noticed she still had my phone in her hand. "Who called me?" I asked as I handed her the glass.

"Who's Tanya?" she asked meeting my eye.

_What the fuck! Okay Edward, don't panic. You've done nothing wrong, you've stayed away from Tanya. Nothing happened for Bella to be suspicious or you to feel guilty!_

"Edward" Bella called my name impatiently.

"She's my new business partner slash assistant." I said cringing at the thought.

"You didn't tell me you had a business partner" Bella said softly.

"My boss assigned us Tuesday, but I got the week off Tuesday. I don't really like her" I added for good measure. Bella didn't respond. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I-I just didn't think that it was that important. I was planning on talking to the boss again to see if I could work solo. Nurses' aren't suppose to stick to the doctors. Not to mention that Tanya is a total bitch."

"I believe you. It's just... why does she have your number, and why is she calling you on a Saturday?"

That was a good question. "I have no idea how she got it. I can change it if you want me to" I offered eagerly.

_I know that skank will try to call again!_

Bella laughed. "That's not necessary. I trust you" she said as she took a sip of her water.

We were quiet for a moment before another question popped into my head. "Did she tell you why she called me?" I asked looking down at my wife snuggled against my chest.

"No" my wife shook her head. "All she did was ask for you. I told her you weren't available, so she said her name was Tanya and to tell you to call her back."

"Not going to happen" I muttered.

"It's so weird though. She sounds just like the lady I was talking to Monday. Mike's mother. Wouldn't it be strange if they were the same person?"

_I think they are, but I'm not a hundred precent certain.._.

"Just one. How long have you been sick?" I asked seriously. I did it more to change the subject, but when I felt her tense in my arms, I knew something was up that she wasn't telling me either.

"That was nothing Edward. I've just been stressed out with all the grades since this was the last week of school that's all" she said trying to wave it off.

"When did you last have your period?"

She blushed.

"Can you even remember?"

"No, but with the birth control I don't have it every month anymore."

"Don't you know what this means? You could be pregnant already!"

"I doubt it" she scuffed. "It's only been a week. I can already see how big your ego would grow if I was pregnant already."

"All it takes is one sperm."

"But I was on the pill-"

"Were you taking your pill steadily when we weren't having sex?"

"I-I... No" she muttered turning away. "I only started back a few weeks before I told you, even then I might have miss a couple of days."

"Then the pill probably wouldn't have worked anyway. You could be pregnant love" I said happily. A feeling of pride flooded into my chest.

_'I got my wife pregnant in under a week'_

Bella placed her hand on her stomach. "I could be pregnant" she said to herself.

"Yes!" I answered anyway. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Do you want to take a test to confirm it? Let's do it right now!"

"I would love to, but I don't have any and I'm kinda tired right now" her smiled faded.

"That's fine. I'll go get it" I said standing up.

"Go for it. I'm going to take a nap until you get back" she said lying back down against the pillows. I smiled kissing her forehead and walked out the door. As I made my way downstairs Spongebob was ending and the twins attention was brought to me.

"Where you goin'?" Renesmee asked me.

"To the store to pick up something for mommy" I said grabbing my keys of the counter.

"Can I go?"

"As long as you don't beg for anything in the store." I said taking her hand. Anthony stood back. "Do you want to come?" I asked him.

"No. I wanna stay with mommy" he said as he ran towards the stairs. I shrugged as we walked out the door. I buckled Renesmee in her car seat and we took off. I couldn't help but be excited. This was something Bella really wanted, and now that I thought about it, I did too.

I was ready to be a daddy again...

**Yay! Baby time... maybe ;)**

**FanFic Rec: Failure to Thrive- **_Bella is sexually unfulfilled after four horrible encounters. She meets Edward Masen, and things begin to change. Edward is sexally insatiable and Bella has been told she's frigid. B/E/AH/AU/OOC. Rated M for a reason! Lemons to follow. Humor/Sarcasm **(Julesnerd)**_

**Review please!**


	5. Pool Party from Hell

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

**~Edward~**

(one week later)

"Daddy, do you have to go to work?" Anthony asked me again. His mother and his sister were still asleep.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'll be back in a couple of hours" I ruffled his hair as I got my briefcase together.

"Can I go with you?"

"No. It's to busy where I work." Honestly, I just didn't want Tanya anywhere near my kids. She would always leave notes in my work box saying how she wasn't wearing any underwear and to come to the storage room and ravage her. I'd stopped reading the notes and just started putting them in James' box. He was now convinced that Tanya had the hots for him.

"I don't want to say here" he whined.

"Ask your mother to take you and Renesmee to the park or to see the Space Needle."

"All mommy does is mope around, then she goes and watches tv shows that makes her cry" he grumbled. I knew she got really upset set last week when he test came back negative but she hadn't shed a tear around me.

"What do you mean?" I asked interested.

"She watches sad movies and cries. I think the shows give her tummy aches, 'cause she's rubbing her belly all the time."

Ever since her last pregnancy test came back negative again, Bella was becoming frustrated. She's gone on the Internet looking for ways to help her become pregnant, not to mention she likes for us to have sex at least three times a day. You have no idea how hard that is with Emmett out of town and the twins in the house.

The thing that gets me the most is that she still gets sick in the morning and even when she smells food some days. I noticed her appetite has increases slightly and she constantly has a backache, but every time we take a test it comes back negative. I was beginning to get worried.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked my son. He nodded his head eagerly. I couldn't help but smile. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and handed it to him. "Do you see the 1 button?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"If you hold it down, it calls me at the office" I explained. "If mommy starts crying again, I want you to call me, then hand her the phone."

"Okay" he said again.

"Alright" I said kissing the top of his head. "Tell mommy I love her when she wakes up" I said as I walked out the door. Both Bella and Renesmee were still asleep. They were taking the whole sleeping in thing seriously, while Anthony and I still got up at six and did the usual morning routines of walking Mozart.

At work I was met with James as soon as I walked through the door.

"I'm so glad it's summer" James said loudly with a stupid smirk.

"And why is that?" I asked as I pulled on my doctors coat.

"The food man! Everybody is barbecuing, and having pool parties!" he said excitedly.

"So."

"I always eat at fast food restaurants. I like to have a nice cooked meal every once and a while."

"Oh" I chuckled.

"Oh" he mocked me. "Said the man who has a wife who cooks awesome dinner for him every night."

"You can come over tonight. I was planning on grilling burger and hot dogs for the twins" I afford.

James' face lit up. "Seriously! You aren't fucking with me are you?"

"No, I'm not fucking with you. Come by at about five, that way it will be light enough to go swimming too."

"Sweet!" James said happily. "Do you mind if I bring a date?"

"Sure" I said walking ahead of him. I honestly couldn't think of anyone who would want to go with him. I hadn't planned on doing this, but Anthony had been asking me if we could go swimming. Plus maybe this barbecue would cheer Bella up a bit. Put her mind on something other than becoming pregnant.

As I got to the our office boxes, I could already see the note from Tanya. James wasn't looking at me so I carefully slipped it in his cubbie before he got to me.

"That reminds me man" he said catching up with me. "Check this out" he said grabbing the note from his cubbie, opening it. He shoved it in my hand to read, I pretended I was shocked by what was written.

_I touched myself thinking about you last night_

_my panties would still be wet if I were wearing any_

_All I want is for you to hold me in your arms tight_

_come and meet me in room one twenty_

_and I'll give you orgasms a plenty_

_~TANYA_

I looked over at James in disgust.

"Is that not the sexist shit you have ever read?" he all but moaned. "I don't want to get fired for sleepin' around at work, so I never go."

"You are the most fucked up person I have ever met" I said handing him the note back and walking away from him.

"Don't hate" he called after me.

As I walked in my now shared office, I wasn't surprised to find Tanya waiting for me.

"Hey stud" she said pushing her blond hair off her shoulders. "Did you get my note?"

"No" I said not bothering to look up at her.

"Don't be like that Eddie" she tried to sound seductive. "I know you hate your sucky life and wanted to be with me, but I just want you to know: I'll wait for you."

I looked up at her from my paperwork. "How in the hell did you become a doctor?" I asked in annoyance.

"My boo pulled a few strings for me last year."

"If you have a 'boo', then why do you bug the hell out of me?"

"He's gone" she said simply.

"He followed the right instinct" I muttered.

She scowled at me. "No asshole. He died, and left me with his annoying little brat!"

"I'm sorry" I said quickly. "I didn't know." That really was a jackass thing for me to say. I couldn't believe she was a widow, or had a child for that matter.

"I don't care about him" she scuffed. "I only wanted his money after he knocked me up. There was no more romance in it after that."

"What's your problem?" I asked shocked.

"I have two! One is an annoying, crying, snotty six year old that does nothing but get in trouble, and complain about his dad being gone. The other is a sexy beast doctor who is playing hard to get!"

"Tanya, you have serious problems. You need some help" I ranted angrily to her. How could she say that about her own child? I could care less what she though of me.

"I don't have problems. I'm just a young woman who wants to have some fun, and when I want something, I get." she said with a lustful look.

"You're a mother now. You can't act like this around your child."

"Screw my kid. As soon as I find my ex's parents, they can have him" she said still watching me.

"How can you say that?"

"Easy. He doesn't want me, he wants his fuckin' father. But now daddy is gone and he ain't comin' back. Boo freakin' hoo!" she mocked him. I was becoming furious. I thought I might actually kill this bitch in front of me.

"Tanya. Stay the fuck away from me. I seriously might kill you" I threaten.

"What ever" she rolled her eyes. "You'll come running form me when you finally see how unworthy your wife really is."

I was seething. I grabbed my required paperwork and headed to the door. Before I left I punched the wall, making a huge hole in the dry wall. Tanya let out a startled squeal. "Next time, it will be your face and my wife's fist" I told her before I slammed the office door shut.

I was still upset. More than upset actually, but I had to put on my best doctors face as I walked to my first patient. I took a deep breath and put on my best smile as I walked in.

"Good morning" I said cheerily.

"Hi Dr. Cullen!" Jane said happily.

Jane was one of my favorite patients. I've known her since she moved to Washington four years ago, she was upset she had to get the job of delivering papers as community service. She liked to babysit Mozart when she had free time.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what? At school last week this cute boy Aaron totally asked me out. He said he needed someone like me in his life" she said excitedly.

"Really? Is he a niced boy?"

"Well... he gets in trouble a lot during class, but when he's with me he's such a sweetie."

"Didn't you say that about Dean?" I said with a smirk. I loved getting in with the teenage gossip. I didn't feel as old.

"Yeah but, Dean only wanted to get in my pants" she said cocking her head to the side. "I would have let him, but he didn't want to use a condom, and my mom won't but me on the pill."

"Come on Jane. You're only sixteen. Is sex really than important to you young kids?" I asked slightly shocked.

"For the boys it is. I guess they don't feel like real men or somethin'" she shrugged her shoulders. "But I know like every girl wants you for their doctor. I mean you're a total DILF. So I guess it is kinda important to us."

"What's a DILF?" I asked confused.

"Come on doc! You can't be getting that old" she teased. I chuckled as I skimmed through her files again. "It means dad I'd like to fu-"

"Okay!" I said quickly. "Why exactly are you here again?" I said changing the subject. I remembered that term now.

Jane chuckled. "You act like you don't want me here" she joked. I looked at her expectantly and she rolled her eyes. "I need the pill" she muttered. I gave her a look. "Not because I'm having sex, I just want to regulate my period."

"Does your mom know about this?"

"No. Dad brought me. He knows why I'm here and he approves."

"Okay. If that's it I would be happy to" I said giving her my famous crooked smile.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen. You're the best!" she hugged me. "I almost forgot" she said as she pulled back. "I haven't seen the twins in forever! When can I come see them?"

"I decided to have a barbecue this evening. I would love it if you dropped by" I said as I wrote out her prescription.

"I'm totally there!" she said getting up. "I can't wait to see everyone. I especially miss Mozart."

"He will love the company" I said as I handed her her prescription and walked her to the check out window. "It starts around five. Bring Aaron. I really want to meet him."

"You have to be nice. My mom is already a bitch to him" she warned.

"I promise" I said pinkie promising her.

"Bye Dr. Cullen" she said as she walked out the door.

"Bye." She was always in a great mood. I hoped Renesmee grew to become more like her. As I walked back to my office the phone rang. "Dr. Cullen" I answered.

"Daddy" Anthony's voice called.

"Hey buddy. Is something wrong?" I asked concerned. My first thought went to Bella.

"Mommy is crying and rubbing her belly again" he answered. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was only 11:26. It was to early for this.

"Hand her the phone" I instructed him. I heard some shuffling, followed by muffled voices and then finally Bella.

"Hello?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Bella. Baby, I need you to talk to me."

"I'm fine" she sniffled.

"No you aren't. Anthony told me that this all that you do when you are not doing something with them."

"I just... I just want this so bad Edward, and then... Alice called and it turns out she's pregnant..." she trailed off.

"She is?" I was surprised. My little sister was growing up so fast. Jasper didn't even tell me they were trying to have a kid to. That fucker!

"The point is Edward, we do it three times a day and I'm still not pregnant. I think something is wrong with me" she whimpered.

"Nothings wrong with you love" I said gently.

"I'm having all these symptoms, but the test is always negative."

"Maybe we should go see a real doctor then" I suggested.

She was quiet for a moment. "I started my period today" she said softly.

"Shit" I said mumbled to myself.

"Can you come home?" she started to sob. "Please."

"I can't Bella. I've missed so much work already. I'll be home by 1:15, and we're going to have a pool party."

"I don't want to have a pool party" she sniffled.

"We are. And we are going to have fun with Anthony and Renesmee, and take a load off" I said firmly. "I need you to call and invite everyone. Okay?"

She was quiet for a few moments before finally agreeing with me.

"Can you hand the phone back to Anthony?"

"Sure."

"Daddy I did a good job?" he asked.

"A very good job, but now I have another job for you" I told him.

"Okay."

"I need you and Renesmee to keep mommy in a good mood until the party."

"What party?" he asked confused.

"We are going to have a pool party today when I get home. And I'm going to make hot dogs and hamburgers, and have a lot of fun."

"That sounds like fun!" he said happily. "I'll do a good job" he said before he hung up.

I was left alone for the time being. I dropped my head to my desk with a loud thump. Everything was just to stressful when I had to work. I really didn't need this job. The Cullen family had enough money to last for quite a few generations without any of them having to work. I really was going to put this into consideration. Becoming a full time dad would be fun. I loved hanging out with my kids.

I lifted my head back up and noticed that I had left my briefcase in here when I stormed out this morning. It was perched against the wall, under the hole I had made. I didn't remember putting it there.

I got up and walked over to it. Nothing seemed to be taken, but I had yet to open it. I didn't have a lock on it, but all you would find in it was paper work and a Sports Illustrated magazine.

I unclasped the latch and opened it. There laying right on top were a pair of lacy woman's underwear. I knew for a fact that I hadn't put these in here. They weren't Bella's and definately not Renesmee, so that meant one other person.

Tanya.

I didn't want to touch them. I found a pencil lying on the floor and picked it up. I used the pointy end to lift the underwear up. I was trying to think of what to do with them. I sure as hell didn't want them. I was nauseated that they touched anything that belonged to me. As they were dangling on the pencil, I noticed something else about them.

They were used! A stain was going right down the middle of the crotch.

I'm pretty sure I threw up in my mouth.

This was a sign. A sign that I _had _to quit me job. Bella and the kids needed me at home, and my psycho partner did nothing but lust over me. I couldn't take this any more.

I didn't want to quit without talking about it to Bella first. She would think that I was being to extreme if I did it out the blue. She would want answers. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into my head.

I peaked out the door to see if anyone was in the hall. Coast was clear.

I quickly and quietly rushed over to the mail cubbies and drop the discarded underwear in James' box. _'He's going to flip out when he sees this'_

The rest of my day went smoothly after that. All my other patients only came in for physicals, so I was ready to leave an hour early. I checked out at the office. I peaked out into the waiting room, and noticed how full it was getting. I was glad I only got five patients a day.

As I drove home, my car phone rang. I looked at the number. It was Emmett.

"Hello?" I asked putting it on speaker.

"Sup little bro" his booming voice answered.

"How's L.A.?"

"We decided to come back early. We weren't use to all the sun. We should be back at around three."

"That sucks, but that means you should be able to make it to the barbecue tonight" I hinted.

"It's not raining?"

"Nope. It feels great outside. I'm going to throw a barbecue and pool party for the twins" I answered.

"Sweet! I'm there."

"I have a question. Did Jasper tell you that him and Alice were trying to have a baby?" I asked.

"Um... yeah" he said hesitantly.

"Why didn't one of you tell me?" I demanded.

"You were already so stressed out. How did you find out about it?"

"Alice is pregnant" I muttered.

"That great! I'm happy for them. I know Jasper has been a little jealous of us being dads."

"He has?"

"Yeah. But he doesn't let it get to him to much. You know how he is" Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah... sure" I mumbled.

"I take it you and Bella are still trying?" he asked.

"Three times a day" I groaned.

"Man. You're gettin' some pussy bro!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" I snapped.

"I'm just saying" he defended.

"She has all these symptoms that seem like pregnancy symptoms, but every time we take a test, it come back negative" I explained as I drove around a slow car.

"That's how it was with Rose. We didn't find out the truth until she was almost three months along. I would recommend taking her to see dad. He should be able to take a accurate test."

"I don't know. She started her period today. Doesn't that happen when women aren't prego?" I asked.

"How the fuck should I know. I don't have a pussy!"

"Well then you're no help" I scuffed.

"What ever bro. I'll check with you later."

"Bye" I said as I hung up. The possibility that Bella could still be pregnant still hung in the air. I remember in medical school reading that pregnant woman sometimes spotted in the early stages of pregnancy.

I was still thinking about this when I got home. As soon as I opened the door, I was tackled buy two sticky five year olds and a hyper weenie dog.

"Daddy!" they both cheered as they knocked me to the ground.

"I missed you guys" I said kissing the tops of their heads. That was the only place that wasn't sticky. "What are you covered in?"

"I found some squishy stuff in a bottle" Renesmee giggled.

"And where did you find it?" I asked tickling her.

"In your room" she squeal in between giggles.

"In my room?" I said confused.

"Yeah. There was sticky stuff in bottles, and balloons" Anthony shifted so he was now sitting on my stomach. I was truly confused now and my face showed it.

"Come on. I'll show you" Renesmee said trying to pull me up. They each grabbed a finger on either hand and lead me upstairs.

"Daddy what happened to your hand?" Anthony asked.

"I bumped it against the wall" I lied. He held my hand carefully.

"Hi mom" they both said as we passed Bella in the kitchen.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Showing daddy the sticky stuff and water balloons" Renesmee said.

"What are they talking about?" Bella asked me.

"Your guess is as good as mine" I muttered.

So now both Bella and I were being led back to our room. Our bed was covered in little packets and bottles were scattered everywhere. Then it dawned on my. The 'sticky stuff' was lube and the 'balloons' were condoms.

"Shit" both Bella and I mumbled as we looked at the mess.

"Which one of you did this?" Bella asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Anthony" Renesmee said quickly.

"You said you did this down stair" I reminded her.

"Nope" she shook her head. "It was Anthony."

"I didn't do it, but I will help her clean up" Anthony offered.

"Okay" Renesmee agreed. "I bet I can pick more up than you" she said picking up as many things as she could.

"No you can't" he said following after her.

While the kids were preoccupied, I decided to check on Bella. "How are you?" I asked her.

"Better" she mumbled. "I feel better."

"If you want to talk about it I'm here" I said wrapping my arms around her. She nodded.

"Anthony kept me company. He didn't want me to be alone" she chuckled.

"Speaking of alone. I was thinking about quitting my job" I said carefully

"Edward it's not that big a deal. I'll be fine" she protested.

"I know but... I kinda wanted the extra free time. I could spend more time with the kids. We could have more family time" I said running my free hand through my hair.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "What happened to your hand?"

Fuck! "I punched a wall" I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I was angry."

She stood there staring at me. "Are you going to tell me why you were upset?" she asked accusingly.

"Are you going to tell me why you don't want me to quit my job" I snapped back.

"Fuck Edward. I told you nothing was wrong. Can't you just drop it?" she growled.

"No I can't."

"Fine" she said storming out of the room.

I stood there for a moment, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Daddy?" Renesmee asked softly.

"Yes" I said looking down at her.

"Why is mommy angry?"

"Because" I said picking her up. "Her day just hasn't gone the way she wanted it to."

"I kept her company" Anthony said.

"I know. And you did a good job, but right now, mommy needs her space. Do you guys want to help me set up for the party?"

"Yeah!" they both cheered.

I put Renesmee down and all three of us walked down stairs. We found Bella sitting on the couch on the phone. She was inviting someone over to the barbecue. Who ever it was was making her blush and giggled. She hung up when she noticed presence.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Jake."

"You invited him?" I asked in annoyance.

"So. You invited who you wanted" she said as Renesmee came to sit on her lap.

"It's Jacob. It's like he loves to piss me off. Not to mention the last time we were together we gave each other black eyes" I reminded.

"That's not going to happen" Bella said sternly.

"You know how he is" I protested. "He's always hitting on you!"

"But I married you" Bella said nuzzling Renesmee to her. I stood there just staring at them. I knew I couldn't get truly angry at her. This was just the PMS talking. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yep" I said playing along. "You're going to visit Carlisle tomorrow and take a real test."

"It's obvious that there is no bun in my oven!" she protested.

"So. If you're so sure, then taking a test shouldn't be so hard" I said as I led Anthony and to the backyard. Anthony was quiet. He began to suck his thumb and fidle with his hair. He only did this when he was either confused or anxious. I know he didn't like it when Bella and I fought. I grabbed his hand and put it in my own. "I'm sorry buddy."

"You said we were suppose to keep mommy happy."

"I know. I promise me and mommy will be happy at the party" I promised him.

"No fighting?"

"No fighting" I answered.

We started with the decorations. We set up the tables on the on the deck and fired up the lit the outdoor fire place and we were ready to go.

Anthony played with Mozart while I grilled the food. We were going to have hot dogs, hamburgers, and my own chicken recipe. Luckily we had all the food I needed in the fridge. We had plenty of sodas and beers to last everyone too.

By 4:30 our first guest appeared. It was Carlisle and Esme.

"Nana!" Anthony yelled running into her arms. Carlisle was already holding Renesmee.

"Hi dad" I said giving him a hug before handing him a beer.

"Thank you. I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Seeing me?" I teased.

"No. Having a beer. Your mother doesn't allow them in the house" he joked back. We both laughed while Renesmee looked at us like we were crazy. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure" I said as we walked over to the grill.

Anthony was entertaining Esme, telling her all about how Renesmee put mud in his ear and I had to get it out with 'sharp metal sticks'. Bella was sitting by them smiling and fanning herself. That reminded me...

"Renesmee, why don't you go show Nana your new Transformer robot" I suggested.

"Okay!" she said eagerly, nearly launching herself from Carlisle's arms.

"I needed to talk to you without little ears listening in" I explained to him. He nodded. "Bella and I have been trying for another baby. She been having symptoms that resemble that of a pregnant woman, but when we take the test, they always come back negative."

"The test could be wrong" he mused. "It would be best to go ahead and take a real test."

"That's what Emmett said."

"What are her symptoms?"

"Nausea, head and backaches, morning sickness, and she said her breast have been real tender lately."

"That does sound like the early pregnancy stages" he said lost in thought. "I would be happy to give her a test tomorrow."

"Thanks. She isn't convinced that she's pregnant yet" I said remembering our argument.

"She very well could be. I'm mean, look at Alice. My little angel is going to become a mother" Carlisle said happily.

"Angel... right" I said sarcastically.

"Compared to you and your brother, she was a angel." We both laughed after that. Shortly after, the guess began to come in groups. Jasper and Alice showed up, followed by Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, and Ty. They started a football game with all the guys.

Jane and Aaron showed up a few minutes afterward. Aro was surprisingly a nice kid. He was polite. He opened doors for Jane, and pulled her seat back for her so she could sit down. I was proud of her.

"The food smells great. Please tell me it's almost ready?" Emmett asked plopping down in the chair beside me. He was covered in a layer of sweat.

"Almost. A few more minutes on the burgers" I said sitting down to and taking a sig from my beer. "Congrats daddy!" I said Jasper as he walked over to us.

"Thanks man" he said shaking my hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first."

"It's fine" I said waving it off.

The doorbell rang again and I got up to answer. I walked into the house to the front door. I did not like who I saw.

"Sup Eddie" Jacob smirked. He looked like he grew again. He had to be at least 6'4 now.

I took a deep breath. "Everyone is out back. Please enjoy yourself" I said in a strained voice.

"Thanks" he said bumping past me as he walked into the house.

I took a lot of deep breaths, trying my best to calm myself down. I really didn't want that dickhead in my house. Just as I closed the door, the doorbell rang again. The only person left was James'. I was kind of anxious to see who his date was. When I opened the door I saw James and the devil reincarnated.

His date was Tanya!

Why didn't I think about this when I told him he could bring a date?

"Hey Edward" James said with a smile. I was to shocked to answer. Tanya was smirking at me from beside him. They were holding hands. I also noticed a little boy hiding behind her leg. James noticed and introduced us. "Edward, meet Mike."

"Hi" I was able to mumble out. "James I need to talk to you" I said grabbing him by the collar.

"Wait! What about Tanya."

"Everyone is out back" I said pointing in the general direction. I led James into the laundry room and closed the door. It was cramp and we were _way _to close for my liking, but I had to tell him this.

"What's up with you?"

"You're here with Tanya" I said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah. I asked her out and were together now. Like officially" James smiled.

"Are you fucking serious?" I said pulling my hair.

"Yep."

"She has a kid James" trying not to step on his foot.

"Mike's a great kid. Kinda quiet though" James said rubbing the back of his neck. "It turns out she has liked me since she first saw me."

"No" I said quickly.

"What?" James asked confused.

"She's using you James. She is bad new."

James' face fell. "Ya know Edward, I think you're jealous. I thought my best friend would be happy for me. I'm in love with her."

"You _technically_ just met her" I argued.

"What ever" he scuffed leaving the room. This was going to be one fucked up party.

I walked back to the backyard to see Tanya already talking among the woman. They were all marveling about how adorable Mike was. I caught Bella's eyes, but she quickly turned away from me. She got up and walked over to were Jacob was and started having talking with him. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned against his side.

Bella has known Jacob her whole life. She thought of him as a protective older brother. I didn't put _my_ hands all over Alice now did I?

It was like Alice heard her name being said in my head because she was by my side in a second.

"Hey Edward" she said happily.

"Hi Alice" I said giving her a small hug. "Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thanks! I'm so excited. Both Jasper and I were so happy when we found out."

We stayed like that for a while. We hung out by the grill and watch Emmett playing Marco Polo with the kids. Tyler and Renesmee were in the deep end, but Anthony stayed put in the shallow.

"Does Anthony not know how to swim?" Alice asked.

"He can, he just doesn't like for his head to go under water. It really freaks him out. It's something I have to work on with him."

"So what does he do?"

"He goes into a panic. He knows how to swim up, but he just starts thrashing" I said remembering the first time it happened.

Have you ever felt like you were being watched. I turned my head slightly and saw Tanya watching me intently. I snapped my head back, not willing to give her the time of day.

"You okay?" Alice asked noticing my discomfort.

"Yeah" I mumbled checking on the food. I announced the food was ready and everyone charged for it. People were scattered all along the deck, but the kids stayed in the pool claiming they weren't hungry yet. I took this time to relax and enjoy my surrounding.

I noticed Bella sitting off to the side gazing up at the darkening sky. She looked so beautiful. I smiled as I made my way over to her.

"Hey" I said softly sitting beside her.

"Hey" she smiled back. We sat there in silence, enjoying this little quiet time. "I'm sorry about today" she said leaning into my side.

"It's fine. We both had kind of a hard day" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you" she said leaning in to kiss me. My lips captured hers in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. My arm pulled her closer to me so she was practically on my lap. She deepened the kiss, her tongue now danced with mine. We didn't stay that way for long before we tore apart due to a frantic scream.

"Help!" Ty yelled running up to the deck.

I shot up and raced over to the pool before anyone else could react. I saw Anthony under the water kicking his legs and trying to reach up to the surface. He looked to be about eight feet under. I jumped right in and swam straight for him.

He didn't stop thrashing, not even after I had him securely in my arms. He was making it difficult for me to swim with him, but I managed. When I reached the surface he went limp in my arms. I heard Bella screaming and crying. Everyone was gathering around us.

I pulled him out the pool and checked to see if he was breathing.

He wasn't. He had more than likely swallowed a lot of water.

I immediately began to do CPR while Carlisle called an ambulence. "Is he breathing yet?" he asked me.

"No" I said pumping on my sons chest.

"No" Carlisle explained to the operator.

I continued to force air into my sons lungs, willing him to breath. "Come on Anthony" I pleaded as I breathed more air into his lungs. I didn't know how long he was under water, or how much water he had swallowed, so every second was crucial. I was so scared.

I pushed on his chest one more time before he began to cough up water. I moved back relieved while Bella ran and scooped Anthony up in her arms. She was crying and stroking his hair. Anthony continued to cough up water. His eyes seemed unfocused.

"Anthony, are you okay?" I asked him carefully pulling both Bella and Anthony in my arms.

He didn't respond to. He only looked at me with half lidded eyes, he was still gasping for air. He was having a panic attack.

I looked up seeing everyone looking at us in panic. Everyone except Tanya.

She had heard, but she wouldn't! Not to a child! Not to my child...

**My longest chapter so far. Sorry about the cliffie :) I promise Anthony won't die!**

**FanFic Rec: The Sacrificial Lamb-**_ Edward Masen has one thing on his mind: Vengeance. When his mob boss kidnaps Bella Swan, he has a choice to make. His life's ambition may become thwarted due to the inexplicable pull he feels for his captive especially when she proves too hard to resist. **(Lalina)**_

_**Review Please!**_


	6. Another Piece of Each Other

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

I couldn't focus on Tanya right now, my son needed me. The ambulance took us to Seattle Children's Hospital where they could do some test on Anthony. They left Bella and I in the waiting room.

"Edward" Bella whimpered in my arms. She was still distraught.

"It's going to be okay" I tried to sooth her by running my hand up and down her back. I noticed she was trembling. "We just need to calm down."

"I will not calm down!" she snapped at me. "My only son stopped breathing for over a minute and half, and you want me to calm down?" she seethed jerking out of my arms.

"Freaking out isn't going to help anything" I whispered to her trying not to make a scene. People and children were beginning to look at us.

"Well what do you want me to do, sit here and pretend that everything is alright?"

I stood up and grabbed her hand. I led her just outside of the double doors. "Bella listen to me. They are more than likely going to give Anthony a mild sedative, and when he wakes up, he might not remember everything. If you keep acting like this, you are going to scare him even more than he already is. Now I need you to calm down and stay calm. If not for me, then at least do it for our son."

She was quiet. I assumed she was trying to absorb all of this in. She was more than likely overwhelmed as it was.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, coming into my arms. "I'm just so scared."

"I am too" I said pulling her closer to me and kissing the top of her head. "We have to be brave for Anthony."

She nodded and I gave her a chaste kiss before we walked back to the waiting room.

We sat for at least two hours. The clock now read 11:43. Bella had tried to fight off sleep by reading a magazine, but eventually dozed off. I sat with her, letting her lean against my side...

Another hour passed and the waiting room was now almost empty when Carlisle and Esme came.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't call us, so I guess there hasn't been any news?" Carlisle asked as he took a seat in the chair beside me.

"No" I said softly. "But I'm glad you're here. Can you stay with Bella while I call Emmett and check up on things at home?"

"Sure. Take your time" my mom said shifting Bella so she was now leaning on her shoulder.

"Thanks" I said as I got up and walked back outside.

Emmett and Jasper volunteered to stay at the house so Bella and I could come to the hospital. I just wanted to check up on Renesmee and make sure she was okay after all of this.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice sounded tried and worried.

"Hey. It's me. I was just calling to thank you for staying and to check up on Renesmee."

"This no need to thank me. It was the right thing to do, and Renesmee's fine. She convinced Rose and Alice to sleep with her. They have all been out for a while" he said. "So, have the doctors found out anything?"

"No. We're still waiting downstairs. Mom and dad came down here a few minutes ago and are sitting with Bella" I said in a strained voice.

"Are you okay Edward?" he asked me concerned.

"No" I whispered letting the tears fall down my cheeks. "I'm scared, but I can't tell Bella, and sure as hell can't cry in front of her."

"It's going to be okay. Anthony had a accident and you saved his life Edward. You're a hero" Emmett tried to tell me.

"I'm still worried about him. I don't even how long he was under water. This could turn out to be _really_ bad" I said as the tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

"Edward he was fine after you gave him mouth to mouth. You saved him. Anthony is going to end up being okay little bro."

"I never should have let that dirty tramp in my house in the first place" I growled.

"What? I'm confused now" Emmett answered. "You think that Tanya did this?"

"What I'm saying is that this was no accident" I hissed.

"So you think Tanya pushed him?" Emmett asked confused.

"Anthony wouldn't go anywhere near the deep in by himself. I know he wouldn't, you know he wouldn't. She shows up and all hell brakes lose."

"Wait, maybe one of our kids told him to go down to the deep end? We just can't jump and accuse her with out proof."

"No. I think somebody pushed him in" I growled. I had been thinking about this all night. Tanya proved to be sick and twisted enough to hurt a child, but there was always the possibility that Mike could have been put up to this.

"Do you have anything that we could use against her? You said she is always bothering you at work. Does she do things that maybe your other co workers would see?

"No. Only James know that she might have liked me, but now they're dating, he would just defended her. He already thinks I'm jealous of their relationship, but that reminds me" I began. "She told me at work that she was married, but she got pregnant and fell out of love with her husband. After that all she wanted was his money. Then he some how died and she got stuck with the kid. She came here to find her spouses parents to keep Mike so she can live her party life again."

"That's fucked up" Emmett muttered. "But where do you come in?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I have been wondering how her husband died."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I think Tanya killed her husband for his money, but it ran out. Now she's stuck with a kid she doesn't want..."

"And you're her next target" Emmett finished.

"Exactly! She is going to try to do the same thing to me that she did to him" I explained. "The only problem is that I'm not falling for her seduction. I'm kinda worried about James."

"Edward this could get out of hands fast. She could try to hurt you, Bella, or even Renesmee. She has shown that she has no fear in hurting a child."

"I know" I sighed.

"Have you told Bella this?"

"Fuck no! She's already stressed out, not to mention the possibility that she could be pregnant" I groaned.

"Just stay with Anthony for now. Jasper and I will take care of things back here" he said about to hang up.

"Before you go... after we left, did you see Tanya anywhere?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"When everyone was crowding around me and Anthony as I gave him CPR, I didn't see her. I saw Mike though."

"Oh yeah, Alice saw going to the bathroom and said she heard something up stairs and found her in yours and Bella's room looking at some pictures. She said that she was just looking around."

"She was in our room?" I asked panicked.

"Apparently she left as soon as she had been spotted. She claimed she was just looking around. We didn't have anything to accuse her of. She didn't have anything in her hands and Alice said she didn't see her touch anything either. Plus Jane was giving Aro a tour earlier so everyone just assumed that she just wanted to look around too. You're house is awesome bro.

"Emmett stay focused" I snapped.

"We don't have any evidence Edward. Maybe you're just stressed out..."

Before I could answer, Esme came outside. "The doctor is here Edward" she said to me.

"Okay" I told her. I sighed, "Emmett I have to go. The doctor just came" I told him.

"Okay, I hope Anthony's alright."

"He will be. He's a strong kid."

"Just like his father" Emmett said before he hung up. I sighed turning back to Esme. She gave me a soft smile as we walked back in.

"Good morning" the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Thompson. I will be Anthony's doctor for the duration of his stay" he said shaking all of our hands.

"I'm Bella his mother. Is he going to be okay" Bella blurted out. She looked worn out.

Dr. Thompson smiled. "Yes your son will be fine. We took some test on his lung and brain activity and everything came back normal. I don't think that Anthony stopped breathing from being under water. He might have went into shock and being at such a young age just stopped breathing in the process. He will recover normally."

"That heavens" Esme whispered giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I was so happy. He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine. I just had to find out when we could take him home now.

"When can he be dismissed?" I asked.

"We want to keep him here for at least a week to make sure everything is the way it should be and to just keep an a medical out for him" Dr. Thompson replied.

"But he could be dismissed right now?"

"Since he was having a panic attack when the ambulance crew brought him in, we had to put him under sedation. He should wake up just in time for breakfast" he said with a smile.

This jackass wasn't answering my question. I was beginning to become annoyed. With all this stress and my lack of sleep, I really wanted to snap him in two.

"Can he be dismissed?" I asked in a pissed off tone.

"Edward" Bella said trying to calm me down.

Dr. Thompson's brow furrowed. "No. He's under sedation. He cannot be dismissed."

"But when he wakes up he can. You said you only wanted to keep a closer 'medical' eye on him" I snapped.

"Come on dear" Esme said pulling me away to sit down in a chair a few feet away. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger. I could hear Carlisle talking to the doctor from where I was.

"Both my son and I are doctors. I think we would all feel more comfortable if we could watch Anthony at home" Carlisle explained.

"I see" Dr. Thompson said. He didn't sound very happy about this. "Do you mind telling me what type of doctors you are?"

"I am a general doctor and my son here is a pediatrician."

"Oh" the doctor mumbled. "Anthony cannot be dismissed until he wakes up from the sedation."

"You said he should wake up for breakfast. What time is it served?" Bella asked.

"Seven o'clock" he muttered.

"Can we go see him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but only two at a time. Also, you must be quiet since most of our patients are sleeping" he told us like we were idiots. I would have said something sarcastic back, but right now I was having a massive head ache.

"You and Bella go. We will see Anthony in the morning" Esme said to Bella and I.

"Okay" I mumble standing up. I must have done this to fast because I was feeling light headed afterward.

"Are you going to be okay Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine as soon as I see my son. What's the room number?"

"218."

"Thank you" I said grabbing Bella's hand and walked to the elevators.

Inside I was quiet. I could feel Bella's concerned gaze watching me. She knew I was upset about something. My temper was something I seriously needed to work with. I felt like Bella was a timid around me when I was angry. I have never lashed out at her before so I had no idea why she was.

"Bella, why are you standing so far away?"

She looked at me cautiously. "I just didn't want to be in your space. You looked like you wanted to be alone" she mumbled.

I pulled her into my arms. "I need you with me right now" I sighed resting my forehead against hers.

She looked deeply in my eyes. "You were crying" she stated. I didn't answer, I kept looking into her eyes. "You were scared too."

"I love you Bella" was all I said as our elevator chimed signaling that were had made it to our floor. I intertwined Bella's hand with my own and we walked down the hall watching as the numbers began to increase. Anthony's room was the very last one on the hall. We entered Anthony's room very quietly.

He looked to be asleep. He looked the same as he would if he were asleep at home.

Bella sniffled and walked over to him. She kissed his forehead. Anthony shifted, but other wise didn't wake up.

"Anthony" she whimpered his name.

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let him sleep. He will be fine Bella. We will be right here with him until he wakes up" I whispered to her.

She looked back at me before nodding her head agreeing with me.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. As soon as we were situated, Bella rested her head in my lap. She was exhausted, as was I. I didn't want to fall asleep before her, but she seemed to be fighting it.

"Go to sleep" I pleaded gently in her ear.

She nodded sleepily before closing her eyes. Not five minutes later she was asleep. I softly ran my fingers through her hair as I looked at our son. I knew for a fact that he was going to have a fit when he woke up and found himself in a hospital. He has never liked anything remotely doctor related.

I decided to close my eyes and try to get some sleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be crazy...

It seemed like just as I was getting into the deepest part of my sleep, it was time to wake up. I awoke to the sound of Anthony whimpering for Bella and I.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he whimpered over to us. He was sitting up and looking over at me, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

I squinted my eyes due to the sunlight and peaked at the clock. It was 6:23. We still had a good half hour till he could be checked out, not to mention having to wait for all his paper work to go through.

I shifted Bella gently. She was still asleep on my lap, but didn't wake up. I figured I could let her sleep for a couple more minutes. I carefully lifted her head and placed it on the seat as I stiffly stood up and walked over to Anthony's bed.

"Hey buddy" I said softly as I came to sit on the edge of the bed. He crawled over to sit on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his face in my next. I could hear him sniffling. "What's wrong?" I asked him, rubbing my hand up and down his back.

"I-I don't wanna b-be hear. I wanna go home" he sobbed against me.

"We are. We just have to wait until the doctor comes to check us out" I told him.

He shook his head and I felt his tears soaking through my shirt. I continued to cradle him to me. There wasn't anything that could make let go.

We sat there for a few minutes and I assumed that Anthony had gone back to sleep.

"Is he asleep?" Bella asked sleepily as she sat up.

"I think so" I whispered back. She came over and sat beside us, leaning against my side and running her hand our sons back. He shifted away from he and reach out for Bella. "I guess not" I mumbled.

With Anthony in Bella's arms for the time being, I stood up to stretch. And when I did, I was met with the most unbearable pain imaginable. Okay maybe that was taking it to the extreme, but my back really fucking hurt. I spent all of last night trying to make Bella comfortable, that I fell asleep in what ever position we were in. I was in some serious pain.

"Fuck" I muttered. Bella gave me a look, while Anthony stared at me with a strange reaction. I was in to much pain to apologize at the moment. I tried to walk around, but it only made it worse. I ended up having to sit back down. The bed shifted when I did, jolting my back. I hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"No. My back hurts like hell right now. I think I slept on it the wrong way" I ground out.

"I wanna go home" Anthony let us know again.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

I looked down at my watch. "6:58. That idiot doctor should be here any minute now. If he isn't, I will personally go hunt him down."

Bella snuggled our son closer to her chest. "What do you have against Dr. Thompson?"

"Nothing I guess. All of this lack of sleep is really getting to me. I wish we could just stay in bed all day."

"Why can't we?" Bella asked confused.

"You have an appointment with Carlisle at two and we are not cancelling it" I said firmly.

She scolwed at me. "Our son is in the hospital, and all you care about is me getting a stupid test that is going to come back negative! People are going to think that I am just some desperate woman who will do anything she can to get pregnant."

"That's not all I care about Bella, but if you are, then we need to get prepared for all that is to come. I don't understand what you have against taking another test."

"You want to know why, Edward?" she said angrily. "Because I don't think I will be able to handle it if it comes back negative again."

"We've only been trying for a month. You have all the symptoms" I tried to convince her.

"Can we just focus on Anthony right now? I don't really want to talk about this right now" she said dropping the subject.

I was about to argue, when the doctor walked in.

"Good morning again!" he said with a cheesy smile.

"Good morning" Bella answered. I completely ignored him, so did Anthony.

"I see our little patient is up already. Breakfast should be here any minute, and after I check his vitals, I will be ready to prepare his paperwork."

"Hear that Anthony? After you eat, we will be ready to leave" Bella told our son.

"I'm not hungry" he said still hiding in her neck.

"You have to eat."

"No."

"That wasn't a question" she said in her stern mothers voice.

"I wanna eat with Nessie" Anthony whined.

"Who's Nessie?" Dr. Thompson asked him.

"My sister."

"Oh, that's nice. The breakfast here is really good. Today we are having pancakes and bacon."

"I don't want any" Anthony said stubbornly. There was no doubt that he was Bella's son.

"Well can at least give you a quick check up so we can get you ready to leave?"

Anthony thought about this for a second before nodding. He crawled off Bella's lap to the side of the bed Dr. Thompson was standing beside. While they were doing all of this, Bella looked over at me.

"You've been quiet" she observed.

"I'm so tired. All I want to do right now is sleep."

She wrapped her arm around my waist, and it took everything I had not to cry out. Bella did notice the wince that escaped though. She pulled her arm away.

"Sorry. I forgot" she whispered.

We were quite busy after that. Dr. Thompson and Anthony finished their check up, and then the breakfast cart came around. I sat with Anthony trying to coax him into eating while we waited for his paperwork to go through.

In the end we got him take one bite out of his bacon, and afterward he pouted and refused to talk to anybody. Bella and I were both to exhausted to fight with him. Being pushed in a wheelchair did cheer him up. Carlisle and Esme came to pick us up and all three of us feel asleep in the car.

When we arrived at home, Anthony was still asleep and I carried him in the house. Everyone was excited to see that he was okay, but they all agreed that they would come by later to see him.

Renesmee now occupied Bella's attention as they began to make breakfast together. Upstairs I somehow managed to get Anthony in his pajamas and was about to got get in my own bed when he called out for me. I made my way back to his room and peaked my head in.

"What's up buddy?"

"I want to sleep in your bed" he said rubbing his eyes.

Knowing I wasn't going to win this fight, I pick him up and carried him back to the master bedroom. After changing into some pajama bottoms and a wife beater, I crawled into bed too. Anthony curled into my side an was asleep in a matter of seconds. I lay there for a minuted trying to get comfortable. My back was still hurting, but after a few minutes I was asleep too...

This time when I awoke, I felt well rested. I could hear both Renesmee and Anthony's laughter coming from downstairs. I assumed they were watching tv.

"Hey sleepyhead" Bella teased as she walked in. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She looked delicious. "You missed breakfast."

"You didn't save me any?" I played along, pretending to be hurt.

"I tryed, but Renesmee ate it" Bella giggled. I chuckled as well. "Anthony ate after he woke up."

"How long has he been up?"

"A couple hours. He was upset because I wouldn't let him play outside. I don't want him to over do it. I finally convinced him to just stay inside and watch tv." I nodded. "Is your back feeling better?"

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it did."

"If you want, I could give you a massage."

Like hell I was going to deny a chance to be straddled by my wife while she rubbed oil down my back. I guess my expression gave her her answered, because she got up and walked into our bathroom to gather her supplies.

Moments later I was on my stomach. Bella had me take my shirt off and I moaned at the feeling of the warm oil being poured down my back. Her nimble fingers worked my tense muscle. It felt heavenly. She caressed a spot on my lower back and it felt amazing. I closed my eyes and gave into the incredible feeling she was creating.

"Edward" she giggled.

"Hmm?" I said lazily, opening one eye.

"You're purring."

"I can't help it" I moaned as her lips followed the same trail as her fingers. This was a major turn on and I pressed my now semi erect cock into the mattress underneath us. "Bella" I growled as she nipped at my shoulder. "If you do this now, I won't want you to stop."

"What am I doing?" she asked innocently. She began to nibble on my earlobe.

"That" I hissed. She giggled mischievously. I shocked her by flipping us over so I now hovered above her. She let out a gasp of surprise. "Let's see how you like to be teased" I whispered huskily in her ear. I had her hands pinned above our heads.

"Edward... your back" she moaned as my lips attacked her neck.

"My back is fine. You fixed it" I said claiming her lips with my own. My free hand rubbed up and down her right side, occasionally brushing against her breast. I could feel her nipple through the thin material of her shirt and bra.

I trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. I sucked and licked there for a moment making sure to leave a mark that told the world that she was mine.

"Ugh... Edward" Bella moaned rubbing her thigh against my very obvious hard on.

I brought my face back up to hers to see her expression. For some reason I looked to the left and our clock on the night stand caught my attention. It was 1:43! Our appointment with Carlisle started at 2:00!

Then it all clicked. Bella was trying to distract me so she could get out of this visit. I was a fool for falling for this. A _very_ late fool at that.

I pulled away from her and sat up.

"Edward... what are you doing?" she asked frustrated.

"Get up, we have to go" I said walking over to our dresser to find a shirt and some pants. I quickly got dressed, but when I turned around Bella hadn't moved. "Bella seriously, we have to go. Our appointment starts in less than twenty minutes."

"We can't go. We have the kids."

"I guess now they're going to have come with us."

"I'm not going" she said crossing her arms. "I don't want to."

"Bella things aren't always going to be about what you want. How are going to feel if it turns out you are pregnant? You could already be a whole month along."

Her expression went from shocked, to hurt, to angry. "You're such a jackass Edward! If I don't want to do something, then you can't make me. I don't even know why you're even upset. I should be the one upset."

"You tried to trick me Bella. I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to argue with you."

"Why not? Are you afraid of being wrong Mr. Perfect?" she snapped at me.

"No I'm not. I just know that this is your hormones speaking, not you." She went quiet after that. "I'm going to go get the kids shoes on" I said as I left the room.

I found the twins in front of the tv watching Adult Swim.

"Why are you two watching this?" I asked sneaking up on them. They jumped when they heard me and turned around with guilty expressions.

"Renesmee did it" Anthony said pointing at his sister.

"Anthony did it" she said pointing back.

"I don't care which one of you did it, but I don't want to see you watching this stuff ever again" I told them.

"But it's cartoons" Anthony reminded.

"But they say and do naughty things that will get you in trouble if you repeat them."

"Oh" they both said in unison.

We found their shoes scattered around at the front door. I tied every bodies shoelaces and made sure that it wasn't to lose and not to tight. By the time I got them both in the car and in their car seats, Bella still had not come down. I honked the horn and a few minutes later she appeared. We didn't talk to each other on the ride to Carlisle's office. The tension in the air was thick enough for you to cut it with a knife. The twins noticed this too.

While we sat in the waiting room, both Renesmee and Anthony took great notice at the pregnant women.

"Daddy, why are their tummies so fat?" Renesmee asked in shock.

"They have babies inside of them" I answered.

"Why don't the daddies have fat tummies?"

"Because daddies don't carry the babies. Only the mommies do" I explained to her.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Anthony asked.

This was the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Umm... they come from the mommies womb."

"How do they get in there?" he asked.

"Well...the daddies give the mommies a very special present and then over the course of nine months a baby grows." I heard Bella stifle a giggle. I knew she wouldn't stay mad at me for long.

"So why do you have to take your clothes off to give mommy a present?" Renesmee asked truly confused. Bella and I were both blushing now. We had no idea where she learned that. Luckily Carlisle called us back to his private office.

"Grandpa!" they both cheered, hugging him.

"Well it looks like somebody happy to see me, and Anthony seems to be back to his normal self. I knew you had it in you" he laughed as he hugged them back. Bella stood stiffly off to the side. She was still upset. "Are you excited Bella?"

"Until I find out that I'm not with child" she said climbing on top of the examination table. She lay back and lifted her shirt just enough for her stomach to show.

"Don't be that way Bella. Alice said saying last night that she had a feeling that you were with child" Carlise smiled as he grabbed some gel and squirted it on her stomach.

"What are you doing to her grandpa?" Renemsee asked watching my as he placed the camera onto Bella's stomach. Anthony and I watched the screen with great interest.

"Seeing if your mommy has a baby in her belly."

"Huh?"

"I'm seeing if you are going to have another brother or sister."

"I'm going to have another one?" she looked back at me. "Daddy what present did you give mommy?"

I blushed again. I was beginning to feel like Bella. Then it happened. The undeniable sound. On the screen there was a fluttering image.

It was a heartbeat...

My eyes connected with Bella. Tears were brimming with in her eyes. All the anger from earlier had vanished and was replaced with love and adoration.

We did.

We made another life.

Another piece of each other.

We were going to be parents again!

**Did any one see Eclipse? IT WAS AWESOME. I can't believe are going to make us wait a year and a half just for the first part of breaking dawn to come out. *_groan_***

**FanFic Rec: Controlled Burn- Summary: **_Bella has always joked about marrying Alice's much younger brother so she could be a part of her best friend's family, but now he's all grown up and hot. Bella tries to control the burn for him, but it quickly becomes a raging fire. ExB AH** (staceygirl aka jackbauer)**_

_**Review please!**_


	7. Clean Slate

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

Since we were Carlisle's last appointment, he offered to take the Anthony and Renesmee for the evening. Emmett and Rosalie needed a night to themselves, so they dropped Tyler off at with Esme earlier this morning. He had been complaining of being boredom all day. That was fine for me, it gave Bella and I time to talk.

The car ride home was quiet. I wasn't quite sure where I should begin. Bella was sitting in the passengers seat looking out the window, she had a hand pressed against her abdomen. I couldn't take the tension between us. Both of our emotions were a mess right now, but least Bella had an excuse.

"Bella" I said finally. I was sick of the silence. She turned to look at me, but didn't meet my gaze. "Talk to me."

"We're not communicating like we should" she said softly.

"We aren't" I agreed. "But we can work on that. This isn't something we should let come between us."

"But it could if we don't stop this now. I don't want this baby to be born into a dysfunctional family.

"We're not dysfunctional. We've just been stressed out these past few days" I protested.

"I want us to talk about everything that has been happening these past few weeks. We need to let everything out."

This was my opportunity. "Okay" I nodded.

"So will you tell me why you were upset at the hospital?"

I was a little afraid of how she was going to take my explanation. "I was scared... for Anthony, and I was angry, so I took it all out on the doctor" I sighed.

"What were you so angry about? You looked like you were crying in the elevator... I've never seen you cry before" she said softly. "I felt like you were hiding something from me."

"I was" I mumbled guiltily.

"About" Bella hedged.

"You have to promise not to get upset" I told her. She nodded in agreement. "Okay... Tanya came to work at my office about a month ago. My boss made me her escort the first day. She seemed okay, but I got a feeling like she had an edge to her. Then the very next day she asked the boss if she could become my business partner without my knowledge. They wouldn't let me work solo, so I figured if I just stayed away from her, we wouldn't have any problems. But then she started leaving these suggestive notes in my mailbox, and the day of the party, I left my briefcase in the office and when I came back she had put her underwear inside."

"All this was happening and you never told me?" Bella asked. I could see the hurt flash across her face before she composed it. I saw another emotion flicker across to. Rage.

"Yes, and I'm sorry" I said truthfully. "But that's not all..."

Bella looked at me. I could tell she was trying to keep her expression neutral.

"Tanya has admitted to me more than once that she likes me a little more than business partners should, and that she would do anything to get me... I think she... pushed Anthony yesterday."

Bella has went bright red, but not from her usual blush. Her small frame was shaking in anger. This is what I didn't want to happen. This was one of the main reasons I wanted to wait. I had to calm her down, all of the stress she putting on her body was more than enough to effect the baby.

"Bella!" I said pulling over to the side of the highway. I got out of my seat and rushed over to her side of the car. I opened her door and grabbed her hands, trying my best to get her calmed down.

"Bella look at me" I commanded her. Her face was still red and she had angry tears running down her cheeks. "Bella I know you are upset, but you _have_ to calm down. Think about our baby. Just focus on our child and nothing else" I said pulling her against me and running left hand up and down her back.

She seemed to be listening to me, because her shaking stopped. She was still red in the face and the tears were still coming. I pulled her closer to me and let her bury her face in my chest. Her shoulders heaved with her angry sobs.

Seeing her like this killed me. I felt like if I should have done something sooner, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. I had to admit that I was glad she was taking her anger out through her tears and not her words. She could be quite the fireball when she was pissed off.

"Edward" she whimpered against me. "Distract me. Tell me something."

I thought for a minute. "Do you remember our first kiss?" I asked her. Thankfully I was able to get a small chuckle from her, she nodded her head. Suddenly we were fourteen again...

_"I'm bored" Emmett complained for the one hundredth time. _

_We were all sitting in a circle in the Cullen living room. It was summer and we used each others company to keep each ourselves entertained. We were always up to something, yet our parents still trusted us to stay alone at each others houses._

_"We could play videos games" Jasper said eagerly. That's all he ever wanted to do. He was a bit of a nerd._

_"I don't have the proper hand and eye coordination" Bella blushed. She was sitting across from me in the circle. She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Emmett and Jasper always teased me about my crush, but this summer I promised myself I was going to tell her how I felt._

_"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice said vibrating from happiness._

_"Make it dare or dare" Rosalie said with a knowing look. She was Emmett's girlfriend. They had been going out since they were twelve and I knew for a fact that they were already having sex. One day I over heard our dad giving him the talk about waiting until they were older. Of course Emmett wasn't going to listen to any reasoning, so our dad also gave him the safe sex talk and made sure he had a box of condoms._

_"I'm in" Emmett boomed._

_"Me too!" Alice chirped happily._

_"I'll play as long as you can drop out of a dare" Jasper's said crossing his arms. Emmett and Rose were also known for having some pretty crude dares._

_"Fine, but if you do, we get to give you a name and you have to respond to it" Emmett chuckled._

_"Deal" Jasper said reaching over to shake his hand. Then everyone's attention was turned to Bella and I. I wasn't going to deny that I was nervous now that all my friends except Bella new that I had a crush on her. I knew they were going to do something about that if I played._

_"So... are you going to play or not?" Alice asked impatiently._

_"I think I'll just watch" Bella mumbled._

_"Me too" I agreed._

_"No way!" Emmett shouted. "You either have to play or you have to leave."_

_"You can't kick me out of my own house" I argued._

_"Wanna bet?" he challenged me. Honestly I didn't. At sixteen, Emmett was a monster. I would lose painfully to what ever he had in mind._

_"I'm just going to go up stairs" I said getting up. I wasn't going to risk it._

_To my great surprise Bella got up too. "I'll go with you" she said following me._

_"Come on Bella" Rose pleaded. "Please play. We won't do anything to wild."_

_"Yeah, come on Bella" Jasper teased._

_"Leave her alone" I snapped at them._

_"Please Bella" Alice tried one more time._

_"No thanks" Bella said quickly escaping with me. We walked the two flights of stairs quietly, and not until we were in my room with the door lock did we relax. "Thanks for standing up for me" she said coming to sit on my bed._

_It was then that I realized that I had Bella alone with me in my room. I felt myself brake out in a thin layer of sweat._

_"Yeah... sure. No problem" I babbled like a idiot._

_"I hate playing dare games with them. All they Emmett ever wants to do is embarrass us" she sighed lying back against my pillow. I was never going to wash that pillow again!_

_"He does tend to embarrass us" I agreed. "But he doesn't need a dare for motivation."_

_"Alice and Rosalie worked it out so that Jasper will be dared to kiss her."_

_"What! He better keep his hands off my little sister" I growled._

_"Oh come on Edward. Everyone thinks that they will get married someday. They're like the most adorable couple ever. Jasper's just to naive to realize it."_

_You have no idea!_

_"I guess, but it's hard for me to think about her that way" I said nervously coming to sit beside her. "I can't imagine Alice kissing anyone. She's still my baby sister in my eyes."_

_"I can, and after the game is over, I will be the only one who has never been kissed" she groaned. Her eyes shot to me when she realized what she had just said. A blush formed on her perfect pale cheeks. "I-it's not like I don't want to be kissed" she tried to explain. "I'm just waiting on this guy I like to do it first."_

_I felt a huge wave of dejection. _

_Bella had a crush on a guy that wasn't me._

_"If it make you feel any better... I haven't been kissed either" I admitted. I was blushing too. Emmett told me never to tell a girl how inexperienced you were. Apparently it was a major turn off, but I didn't care. I could be honest with Bella._

_"You haven't?" she asked sitting up._

_I shook my head, feeling my blush grow._

_"What about Jessica Stanley? She told everyone you kissed her at the end of the eight grade dance."_

_"Yuck! Jessica is a liar. She is always flirting with me, but I think she has some type of STD. I wouldn't touch her if she was the last girl on earth!" I ranted in disgust._

_"So you haven't kissed anyone?" Bella asked softly._

_"Nope" I said proudly. I've been saving myself for you!_

_Bella went quiet. I was afraid that she now thought of me as a total dork. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I listen to Emmett!_

_I looked over and Bella was looking down at her knees, blushing furiously._

_"Why are you blushing?"_

_"No reason" she lied. She was a horrible liar._

_"Tell me the truth" I warned her._

_"Or what?" she challenged._

_I pretended like I was going to reach for her, but dropped my hands and started to tickle her sides. My room was filled with Bella's laughter._

_"Are you going to tell me?" I asked as I continued to tickle her._

_"N-no... w-way" she laughed. She was wiggling and squirming all around. It's has becoming hard to balance myself and tickled her at the same time, so when she leaned backwards trying to get away, I fell on top of her._

_I was horrified at my dorkiness. I practically smother her underneath me._

_I was about to go into a apologizing fit until I looked at the expression on Bella's face. It wasn't one of anger or disgust, or even embarrassment. It was then that it dawned on my why Bella had been blushing earlier. _

_She did like me!_

_"Bella I-" I started._

_"Edward kiss me" she commanded. We were both a little shocked at her boldness, but who was I to deny her._

_I kept all my weight on my hands and leaned forward. I had no clue what I was doing, and neither did Bella. Just when it looked like our lips were about to touch, our noses bumped and I missed her lips completely. I pulled back slightly embarrassed, but Bella giggled. She pulled me back down to her, and this time our lips did meet._

_I guess we went on instinct, because our lips were moving in perfect unison after that. When we pulled away, we were both gasping for air._

_It was then that I realized just how much I loved Bella Swan..._

"That was the day I knew that I was in love with you" I said pulling her closer to me. "Do you feel better?" She nodded and I pulled away to look at her face. Her face was now a light pink and her tears had stopped.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "I should have told you sooner. This wasn't a topic you can just throw at people."

"It wasn't, and I still can't believe you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm going to drop it. Right now we just need to call the police" she said looking up at my face.

"We can't."

"Why not!" she protested. "Think about Anthony. Other people could be in danger."

"I don't have any hard evidence. If we did call the police, it would be her word against mine" I sighed in frustration.

"Edward this is serious. I don't want you around her. What if... she does something to you?"

"She won't be around me. I'm going to quit my job."

"That's not fair to you" Bella said shaking her head. "You shouldn't have to leave just because she is some crazy psycho bitch! "

"It's fine. I want to be there for you and for the twins. I would rather stay at home with my family than be in an environment I didn't feel comfortable in anymore. I would feel _so_ much better knowing that I could be there and protect you."

Bella was silent as she thought about this.

"You could find a new firm." Bella knew how much I loved my job, but I loved my wife and kids more. Not knowing how dangerous Tanya really was, I didn't want to take any chances with them being alone.

Bella was still freaked out by all of this. I knew no matter what I said, she was still going to worry.

On the car ride back home, I held Bella's hand firmly in mine. We agreed to not discuss the pool party discussion until we were at home. But while we were on the road, I confessed to her how I felt about Jacob, how I didn't want her to be afraid of me when I was angry, how I was excited to be a father again.

As I discussed the things that bothered me, we both seemed to be more relaxed and the tension in the air began to fade away.

Bella admitted she was ashamed for the way she acted earlier today. She just didn't want to go throw the pain of another negative test. She also told me how nervous she was about being a mom again. She though I was a better parent than her when it came to the twins. I disagreed with her, telling her she was a excellent mother. I got a kiss in reply.

We also talked about the baby. It turns out she was about five weeks along. Even though it was earlier we wanted to choose names. We decided to use the twins middle names. If we had a girl, she would be Carlie, and if we had a boy, he would be Masen. I knew the twins would be estastic. Alice would be too. We were going to have to tell the family soon, though I had a feeling that the twins already told Tyler, so that meant Esme knew too.

When I pulled into our driveway, I knew we were dreading the next conversation.

As we walked into the house, Bella went straight for the kitchen. After I took Mozart for a quick walk, I came back to find her sitting on the couch with a jar of olives. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"We were out of pickles" she defended, hugging the jar closer to her.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so cute when she was dealing with her pregnancy cravings.

"Are you ready?" I asked her carefully.

She nodded.

"So... where should we begin?" I asked nervously, coming to sit beside her.

"I guess with the party" she mumbled.

"Right... um, James invited her over as his date, and everything kinda went down hill from there."

"But why would she come as James' date if she claimed to like you?" Bella asked through a mouthful of olives.

"I put the notes that she was writing to me in his cubbie. He's convinced that the note were for him."

"Okay... There is one thing I don't understand. Even if she is trying to get you- which she won't- why would she attack Anthony in the process?"

"I know she doesn't like kids" I said thoughtfully.

"But she has Mike."

"She made it clear that she doesn't exactly like him either."

Bella gave me a confused expression.

"She told me at work that she was married, but she got pregnant and fell out of love with her husband. After that all she wanted was his money. Then her husband some how died and she got stuck with Mike. She came here to find her spouses parents and give them custody Mike so she can live her party life again" I explained.

"That's fucked up" Bella muttered.

I chuckled at her choice of words. "Yes it is."

"But I still don't understand where you come in at. Does she want you to take Mike if she can't find his grandparents?"

"If I told her I would take him she would drop him in a instant, but she also wants our money. She's not fond of working, and sees me as her way out. Even if she does give up Mike, she is still going to be broke."

"So she thinks hurting our son would help with her seduction?" Bella scuffed. I was glad she was being calm about this.

"I honestly don't know. She's not right in the head" I said shaking my own.

"Should we talk to Anthony? See if he remembers anything?"

"I don't know. He's so young, I don't want to confuse or scare him."

"So what now then?" she asked stuffing another olive in her mouth.

"We stay on guard. I'm going to the office tomorrow to quit. We should just focus on the twins for now. I know Esme has got them all excited for their birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing her, she has already asked them what they want and what type of cake she should get them."

"That's all their going to be talking about when they get back" she giggled.

"Yep" I agreed stretching. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap" I yawned standing up.

Bella gave me a incredulous look.

"What?"

"We have the house to ourselves for the next few hours and you want to sleep?" she asked, shocked.

"I didn't know if you were in the mood after earlier" I mumbled sheepishly. She pulled me back to the couch and began to kiss my neck. "I guess you're in the mood" I was barely able to ground out. She moved into my lap, straddling me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and attached my lips to hers. Bella's fingers found their way to my hair and began to pull and tug. I was now impossibly hard. When Bella grinded against me, I knew I wasn't going to last long. I was going to take her right here on the couch.

I flipped us over and pinned her beneath me. She was flush against me. I trailed kisses down her jaw to her sweet spot right behind her left ear.

"Ahh" she cried out.

"Bella... if we don't move... I'm going to have to have you. Right. Here" I grinded against her to make sure she got my point.

"Then do it" she whispered huskily. Her hands went for my pants and she rubbed me through them. I buried my face in between her face and the couch, savoring the feeling coursing through me. I seemed like she stopped to soon.

"Bella" I groaned in frustration.

"Mozart is watching us" she said looking over the couch.

Sure enough, our perverted little weenie was sitting directly in front of the couch watching us. His tail was wagging a mile a minute. I knew I should have put him in his room when we came back.

"Can't you just ignore him?"

"It's awkward being watch like this. He's like one of the kids" she protested.

"He's a dog" I reminded her.

"But I think he knows what's going on."

"Fine. We'll go upstairs" I said getting up and bringing her with me. As we were walking towards the stairs, I noticed out the corner of my eye that Mozart was following us. "Stay" I ordered him. He stopped in his tracks an watched me. I started back following Bella, but he was trailing after me again.

"No. Mozart stay" I told him again. He cocked his head to the side and lifted his ear up. "Don't try to play all innocent" I chuckled leaning down to scratch behind his ear. By now Bella was already upstairs.

"I need you to stay right here" I told him walking back towards the stairs. Of course he didn't listen, so I ended up having to put him in the laundrey room with the doggie fence up. His whimpers were devastating as I walked up the stairs, but knowing that there was possibly a naked woman in my bed waiting for me urged me on.

As I walked into our room, I found Bella waiting for my in the center of our bed. I stalked towards her slowly, like a lion with a lamb.

"Why aren't you naked?" I asked huskily.

"I didn't know if you wanted to do that part" she said softly, biting her plump bottom lip. Watching her do that caused me to twitch in my pants.

I crawled onto our bed beside her and leaned down to kiss her, but I pulled away much to quickly for her benefit. I heard her whimper at the loss of contact. Instead, I kissed my down her neck, nipping at her sensitive skin. My hands roamed her body, slowly undoing the buttons to her shirt, and then unclasping her bra.

Her breast bounced out as if they were offering themselves to me. I kissed down the valley between them, ignoring them completely.

"Edward..." Bella protested.

"Shh love" I said softly as I continued my kisses down her stomach.

I kissed her there softly, lovingly. I was so fucking happy that I was going to be a daddy again. I kissed Bella all over her abdomen to make sure our unborn child knew just how much it's daddy loved him.

When I came to her jeans, I simply tugged them down. I was savoring the view of my wife in nothing but a skimpy pair of blue underwear.

"Are you ready for me love?" I teased her by tracing my fingers up and down her sides. She shivered.

"No. You won't touch me!"

"But I have been touching up" as my fingers played with the lace of her panties.

"Not the way I want you to touch me" she whimpered.

"Then show me" I said crawling back up her body. I looked straight into her eyes. "Show me how you liked to be touched."

She blushed and looked away. I gently grabbed her chin so she was looking at me again. "I can't... that's to embarrassing" she shook her head.

"Please" I said giving her my most dazzling smile. She didn't answer. "What if I do it with you?"

"O-okay" she mumbled still lost in my eyes.

I chuckled but leaned up and pulled my shirt over my head. I could feel Bella's eyes on my chest and abs. I made quick work of my pants to, throwing them on the floor surrounding us. That left us both in our underwear.

I climbed back on top of Bella and began kissing her again. Her fingers found the way in my hair and her hip bucked against mine. As good as this felt, I pulled away again.

"Stop doing that and just touch me!" she growled.

"I will, once you show me how you like to be touch" I licked the shell of her ear. She shook her head once more. She could be so stubborn when she wanted to. "You know I'm going to get what I want so you may as well stop fighting and start enjoying yourself."

She scuffed at me and I couldn't help but smile.

I thought I would stop teasing her just enough to let her guard down. My mouth found its way to her nipples, kissing and nipping them. I ripped her lacy undies off and put them to the side. I wanted to save them for another time.

"Ahh" she moaned arching her chest, her hands found their way back to my hair. That wasn't where I wanted them to be. I stroked her inner thigh until she spread her legs wide in a silent plea for my fingers. I knew exactly what she wanted and gave it to her immediately, stroking her clit slowly with my fingers. When I knew she couldn't turn back, I reached up and grabbed her hands. I placed one of them on her breast and forced her to stroke her own nipple. I placed the other hand between her legs and moved her fingers over her clit.

"I think you can handle the rest on your own" I moaned as I started to stroke my own erection through my boxers. She to far gone to protest, so was I. Watching her touch herself was a bigger turn on than I thought. I didn't want to cum before her, but I didn't think I was going to last long.

"I'm... going... to cum" Bella moaned loudly as she bucked against her fingers.

"Do it baby" I said leaning down to kiss her neck. I made sure to keep pumping my own arousal in my free hand. I watched her pleasured herself into a giant orgasm. I came too. I couldn't ever remember being so turned on. I waited for the trembles to stop before whispering in her ear, "Ready to cum again?"

She looked at me with hooded eyes but nodded.

I lifted her into my arms and she locked her legs around my waist. I somehow maneuvered us over to the wall by the window. I was so caught up in kissing my wife I didn't notice where I was going. Being on the wall gave me a idea. I shifted so Bella's wet core was now directly over my boxer clad erection. She realized what I was doing and pulled away from my lips.

"Edward I don't think we should do this" she panted.

"I won't drop you" I said nuzzling her chest.

I pushed my boxers down to my ankles and pushed my pelvis into hers. My erection was now nestled between her thighs. I could feel it brushing the wet curls of her arousal and I moaned aloud. I rubbed my face into the side of her neck. Her scent was mouth watering.

"Bella, I need you" I growled.

"Take me" she purred. I entered her in one quick thrust and we both growled in pleasure. A bead of sweat traveled down Bella's temple, I noticed her hair was sticking to her face, but she never looked more beautiful. I pulled out of her and then pushed back in. I started with a slow rhythm, easing myself back into her as she slid up and down the wall. This angle allowed me to thrust much deeper within her.

"Edward..." Bella sighed against my lips. I could feel her contracting around my member. I growled and pushed into her harder. She threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. I began to speed up. Rapidly thrusting into her wet walls, pushing her harder and harder in an effort to bring her closer to her sweet release. I shifted her legs so they were seated higher on my hips. I could go in much deeper now.

Bella lay her head back against the wall trying, unsuccessfully, to catch her breath.

I began to thrust faster and harder. Bella's thighs tightened around my waist, she was pushing her hips away from the wall, rising to meet my thrusts. My hands cupped her breasts, pressing hard on the sensitive peaks of her nipples.

"I'm so close" I groaned into her neck.

"Me... too" she screamed. I lowered one of my hands, finding her clit just above where I was buried within her. I flicked it lightly and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. I continued to pound her into the wall while pressing and kneading her sensitive clit.

"Edward" she screamed as her release took over her. My release came too, a mixture of our arousal running down both of our thighs. Bella was gasping for air. Her chest heaved rapidly in my face I slowly eased out of her. We slumped into a sweaty heap on the floor.

"Wow... that was..." Bella panted in my arms.

"I know" I panted too.

"No wonder you got me pregnant so fast" she giggled. I couldn't help but chuckle too.

I was happy to know that we were on a clean slate. No more secrets or lies. We were going to be completely honest with each other. I promise I was going to do everything in my power to make my family safe and happy.

Even if it kills me in the process...

**We been having so many thunderstorms, I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you guys sooner. BUT I gave you a lemon to make up for it. ALSO we passed the 100th mark. I never knew this story was going to do this good! You guys are the best readers ever!**

**FanFic Rec: A Rough Start- **_Overnight irresponsible Edward goes from bachelor to father of a 5 yr old. Meanwhile responsible, prepared Bella begins her first job as Kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary. When irresponsible meets the epitome of responsible, sparks will fly! **(ItzMegan73)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Rich People

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

Renesmee was in one of her moods today. Her tolerance for Anthony was at its all time low. Bella was sitting with Anthony and watch tv so he wouldn't over due himself. She was still keeping an extra close eye on him. Renesmee was taking Anthony's attention the wrong way.

In less than two hours, she spilled Bella's finger nail polish all over our bedspread, knocked over the carton of eggs we were suppose to have for breakfast, and kicked Anthony hard enough to give him a bruise. In the end she did get Bella's attention, but not in the way she was hoping for. Her loud and angry cries could be heard through out the house. Bella dragged her off to her room for a time out after the Anthony business.

"I have no clue what we are going to do with her" Bella sighed as she closed the door to Renesmee's room.

"Did you try talking to her?" I asked.

"Yes. All she did was scream at me how much she hates Anthony. I told her I would talk to her after she calmed down" Bella tried to say. The cries from Renesmee's room were getting louder and I knew if we didn't calm her down she was going to make herself sick.

"I'll go talk to her" I said opening her door.

"Good luck. I have to go pee" she replied scurrying down the hall to the bathroom.

As I walked into Renesmee's room, I saw her small form lying under her covers. I closed the door loud enough for her to hear me, but she didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Renesmee?" I said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Go away" she whimpered.

"Not until you talk to me. I want you to tell me whats wrong."

She peeked at me from under her covers. "You don't care. Go away! I hate you!" she yelled at me.

I couldn't help but wince at her comments. The fact that she though I didn't care that she was upset, really hurt.

"I do care" I said pulling her covers back. She pushed my hand away and tried to grab them back. Since I had her momentarily distracted I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Let me go" she screamed. She thrashed and kicked at me, but I wasn't giving up. I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her to my chest. She gave up fighting me and sobbed into my shirt. I was surprised at how upset she really was. Normally she went with the flow of things and rarely cried when she was in trouble.

After five more minutes of rocking her, I sat her up to look at me. Her face was red and snot was dripping down her nose, and more than likely on my shirt. Tears still rolled down her cheeks and she was desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Renesmee, listen to me" I said softly to her. "I need you to try and calm down, okay?"

She nodded slightly.

"Can you tell me why you are upset?"

"B-because mommy doesn't want m-me anymore" she whimpered.

"Yes she does" I tried to reason with her.

"No she doesn't. She only likes Anthony and the stupid new baby."

"Mommy and I both love you very much. We have to keep an extra on Anthony because he just got back from the hospital. We don't want him to get sick again" I tried to explain.

"But he's not sick. He still picks his nose, and sick people don't do that" she argued. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"How about this, why don't you and me spend the day together. We can get out the house for a little bit and have some fun."

"Like what?"

"Well first I need to stop by my work for a minute, but then we can do what ever you want."

"Like shopping?" she asked hopefully.

"I didn't know you liked shopping for clothes" I murmured, surprised.

"Not clothes shopping, birthday shopping" she corrected me.

I should have known. The twins were turning six in a few days, and Bella and I had yet to plan their party. I guess today was as good a time as ever to go out and see what we could do. I knew I was going to have to order the cakes today. Anthony and Renesmee never liked to share a cake because they each wanted a different theme. This would be like planning two parties at once.

"Okay, but first we both need to change our shirts" I told her. Looking down at mine I had a huge wet stain in the middle. Her tears had also soaked through my shirt and was sticking to my chest.

"I can do it by myself" she said climbing off my lap. I smiled, happy that she was happy and walked out to my bedroom.

Looking out the window I noticed it looked like rain, so I opted for a fitting white tee shirt and a black hoodie over it. As I peeled my wet shirt from my body, I heard Bella coming in the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"First to quit my job, then to do a couple birthday errands with Renesmee" I answered pulling on my fresh shirt.

"You're taking her out after she acted like that?"

"She was upset, love. She thought you like Anthony more than her since you've been with him so much. I think getting her out of the house and spending some quality time with her will be good."

"Don't you think Anthony's going to get upset being left out?"

"Nope. He's a mama's boy" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's true" Bella said hesitantly. "But do you think it's best to take Renesmee with to your office? I don't want her or you around Tanya."

"It'll be fine. I won't let her out of my sight, and we should only be there for a few minutes" I reassured her. "By the time we get to the office, it should be lunch time. I'll have the perfect to tell my boss everything before she gets back."

"Okay" she mumbled biting her lip.

"Has Anthony talked to you about what type of cake he wants?"

"Kinda..." she said hesitantly. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "He mentioned Hannah Montana, iCarly, and Mario."

"Mario it is" I said quickly. If we got him any of the other two, his cake would more than likely come out pink or purple. And that wasn't happening!

"I know that look."

"What look?" I asked stupidly.

"Edward, he's only five. You shouldn't worry about him" Bella said shaking her head. "Renesmee's going through the same thing."

"Renesmee can be a tomboy and grow up like a regular person. But Anthony... he will be judged for the rest of his life. The world isn't a nice place, obviously" I said referring to the whole Tanya ordeal.

"You shouldn't worry about that right now though" Bella smiled softly, stroking my cheek.

"I won't" I mumbled, just as Renesmee bounced in through the door. She stopped when she saw Bella. "I'll leave you two to talk" I said slipping through the door.

Walking down stairs I found Anthony still sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To run some errands, and do some birthday shopping" I said ruffling his hair.

"Oh" he said turning back to the tv.

"I just mentioned birthday shopping, and all you can say is 'oh'?" I chuckled.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch the tv. I figure I should just drop this conversation. So I sat on the couch with Anthony on my left and Mozart on my right, and we all watched some movie with high school students singing and dancing. I was quite relieved when Bella and Renesmee came down the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked my daughter hopefully.

"Yep!" she nodded.

"Be back by five" Bella called out as we walked to the garage.

"Why?"

"Because your mother wants to have a family dinner tonight. She wants us to tell everyone about the baby" she said excitedly.

"Ugh!" I groaned. That meant I was going to have to deal with Alice's excitement for at least three hours. She was going to be bouncing of the walls with happiness. She going to want to plan the baby showers, decorate the nursery, and go baby shopping. I wasn't going to have that kind of energy after I planned the the twins party.

We said our goodbyes and we were on the rode. For the first fifteen minute Renesmee talked none stop about all the stuff she wanted for the party. It consisted to everything from a clown -which Anthony is scared of- to a petting zoo.

"Do you already know who you want to invite?" I asked, looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Like who?" she asked confused.

"You can invite some of your friends from school."

Her brows furrowed. "I only want Tyler, and Jane, and Aro."

"What about that Mina?" I asked. Mina was a girl in Renesmee's class. Her parents worked late some nights, so Bella offered to watch her on those days.

"She doesn't like Transformers" Renesmee whined.

"So" I chuckled.

"She's weird. Kinda like Anthony. I want Uncle Jakey to come instead."

Great! If only Renesmee knew just how much I hate Jacob Black. He was a complete jackass and got away with everything because Bella would have a fit if I kicked his ass. He took pride in ruining my life. For some reason, both Anthony and Renesmee enjoyed his company when he came to visit from La Push. I on the other hand, made my presence scarce. It was the best option.

"He's not your uncle" I grumbled to myself. Like hell would I ever be in any relations with that dog!

I made sure that when we arrived at my office that it was lunch time. I got Renesmee out her car seat quickly and we walked inside. I made sure her small hand was securely in my own.

Once in front of my bosses door, I told Renesmee I needed her to stay quite while I talked. She nodded in agreement as I knocked on the door.

"Come in" came his voice. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Well, well, well. I haven't seen you in a long time" my boss laughed in a mocking tone. He looked down and noticed Renesmee eyeing the candy jar that was perched on his desk.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"My daughter, Renesmee" I answered simply.

"So this is the Renesmee I have heard so much about" he said leaning over his desk to get a better look. That confused me. I hadn't told him anything about her.

Renesmee noticed his staring and gave him an annoyed looked.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

"What have you heard about my daughter? And from who?" I asked carefully.

"From Tanya" he said leaning back in his chair. "I was told that you and Tanya were now together, and that she now had a adoptive daughter named Renesmee."

My teeth clenched together. "That's a lie!" I shouted, startling Renesmee.

My boss looked a bit shocked. "You mean you're not in a relationship with Tanya?"

"Absolutely not! I am a happily married man. I am still with my wife, Bella!" I said angrily setting him straight.

"My apologies" he replied sheepishly. "I'm sure this wasn't the conversation you came to talk about..."

"Actually, I'm here to inform you that I am resigning as of today."

My boss sighed. "I can't say I didn't see this one coming, but so suddenly! I heard about what happened to your son. Is this about him?"

"Yes and no. I'm not quitting because of what happened. He is alive and well and that is all that matters. I'm resigning because I no longer feel comfortable working at this facility, but that's not all. I told you I wanted to work alone, yet you still put me together with _that woman_. So I feel that the only way to make this work is to quit" I replied calmly.

Renesmee began to fidget.

"You do understand that if you leave, you won't be getting this job back?"

"I understand" I nodded.

"You also understand you won't find another job that pays this much around here. That is unless you become a brain surgeon" he chuckled humorlessly.

"Believe me when I say I don't need your money. I have more money in that bank than you make in a year" I shot back. He looked shocked. He wasn't use to being talk to like that. I have no idea why I kissed his ass for so long.

"Well then... I guess you can clean out your office then" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you" I smirked grabbing Renesmee's hand.

"You know I can make it where you won't get a medical job any where in the state of Washington" he threatened me.

"So can I" I said turning back around. "I'm sure corporate would love to hear about you sexual harassment towards your nurses."

"I don't know what you are talking about" he lied.

"I think you do" I smiled grabbing the candy jar from his desk and handing it to Renesmee. "See ya later Laurent" I said as Renesmee and I walked out. It felt good to be a free man.

"Is all this candy for me?" Renesmee asked staring in to the large bowl of candy.

"You have to share it with Anthony, but you can have a piece now" I said as we walked to my office. I was just believing that we were going to get through this and be done before the lunch brake hour was up, but unfortunately as I opened the door to my office, there it was sitting in _my _chair, flipping through a magazine.

She had both feet on top of the desk, legs wide open. She was wearing a skirt so her underwear was in view. It was not something I wanted to me or Renesmee to see.

"Ew! It's stinky Mike's mommy and her panties are showing" Renesmee said loudly.

"Do you mind?" I growled at her.

"I was in the privacy of my office. I can do what I want" she snapped back.

"_Your_ office?" I scuffed.

"You're here to pack up your stuff aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

She gave me a seductive smile, but didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and told Renesmee to stand right beside the door. I wanted her as far away from Tanya as possible. I grabbed a box that I found lying in the corner and I cleaned out all my stuff. Luckily all I had were a couple picture of me, Bella and the twins.

"Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom" Renesmee whined, shifting from foot to foot. I pointed to the door that was connected to my office. I always loved having a private bathroom. That was until I got a partner.

"How's Anthony?" Tanya asked still flipping through her magazine.

"Why do you care?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't, but I was taught that you should ask about people if something happens to them" she answer not looking up.

I felt rage build up in by chest. "Listen to me Tanya, if you ever come near me, my family, or my house, I will kill you myself" I growled trying my best to control myself.

"You're going to come around Edward. Your wife is nothing more than a spoiled little princess. You give her what she wants and she gives you nothing in return. I bet she only married you for your money" she ranted.

"You don't know anything about my wife! Is the love of my life and the mother of my unborn child" I seethed.

"Are you sure it's yours? I mean, she seemed to be pretty close to that Jake guy the other day. Not to mention when you were looking all sexy and working the grill, that they disappeared in the house for a little while."

"I'm not going to believe a word you say. You tried to kill my son!"

"Sure blame your sons klutziness on me" she rolled her eyes.

"Don't fucking play with me! Did you or didn't you push Anthony that day?"

She sighed. "I didn't."

"Liar!" I yelled angrily. "You heard me telling Alice how he freaks out."

"Would you listen to yourself Eddie-poo? I work with kids all day, then I have a son for myself. Now all of a sudden I'm a suspected child murderer?" she asked angrily. "I went inside to use the bathroom when all this was happening."

"I don't believe you" I said shaking my head.

"It's the truth!" she protested.

"You are sick in the head. You killed your husband."

"I've never killed or tried to kill anybody" she snapped angrily.

I stood there staring at her. For some reason a part of me wanted to believe her, but there were still pieces missing from her puzzle. If she really didn't push Anthony, then maybe she wasn't the woman I thought, she honestly didn't look like a phys co. If she wasn't responsible for her husbands death, then maybe she wasn't as dangerous as I thought she was either.

"How did your husband die?" I asked.

"The war in Iraq."

Fuck! If she was telling the truth, then this was going to make me look like the world's biggest prick. "How come you don't want Mike anymore?"

"Because he wants his father. He's supposedly suffering from post traumatic stress disorder or separation anxiety, and I can't deal with all his mental bullshit. That's why I am here looking for Eric's family. I'm not suited to be a parent."

So when you find them, you're just going to give him away?" I asked shocked.

"Yep" she answered simply.

"So why are you harassing me? Out of all the guys in Seattle you choose me as your target?"

"I have a thing for married men. Don't worry, you aren't my first or my last. Since Eric died, I've been with at least eight men." I gave her a disgusted and confused looked. "It's the thrill of being caught. I knowing that you have work around the wife's schedule. Knowing that their marriage is probably just as crappy as mine was, but you already told your wife, so it's not as fun."

"How did you know I told Bella about you?"

"You can't just quit your job with out talking her about it. I'm sure you told her why."

"Tanya you can't keep doing this. I understand that you're going through a tough time with Eric gone and having to raise Mike by yourself, but there isn't _ever_ going to be anything between us. I'm not that type of guy and deep down I don't think that you're that type of woman" I said truthfully.

"Save that bullshit Edward! You won't ever understand what I'm going through. You have the perfect life while some of us literally have nothing!" she yelled. I was horrified to see tears appeared in her eyes.

It began to dawn on me that there was more to Tanya's story than I thought.

"Will you tell me the truth?" I asked her.

She sniffled and wiped the tears out the corner of her eyes. She nodded. "Seven years ago, when I lived in Alaska, I met Eric one day when I was skipping school. He was at least five years older than me, my parents didn't approve of him. So we started to see each other in secret and a year later I found out I was pregnant with Mike. He felt that we had to get married after that, so ran away to Vancouver, but our relationship wasn't the same. He started to see other woman even before Mike was born. After we had Mike, that's all he paid attention to. I was completely forgotten."

I could see in her eyes she was telling the truth. Still something wasn't adding up.

"So four years later he comes home to tell me he enrolled in the army with out talking about it with me. Less than a month later he was deployed. I didn't hear back from him for a couple of years. I guess deep down I knew he was dead. Then one day I get the phone call... and they tell me that his body was found. I have no money, no family" she sniffles again.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked her from my spot against the wall.

"I don't know. They disowned me a long time ago. I came here in hope I would find Eric's parents so Mike could have the help he needs, but so far... no fucking luck."

"Tanya how old are you?" I asked after a minute.

"I just turned twenty-one" she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"So you were fifteen when you had Mike?" I asked shocked. That was rape! "How did you even get this job?"

"Sucking dick comes in handy sometimes" she smiled softly.

"Who takes care of Mike?"

"No one was until I met James. He lets us stay with him now, so James' mom looks after him during the day."

"So if you were to find Eric's parents... what would happen to you?"

"I don't know. I didn't finish high school. I don't even have my GED..." she muttered angrily. "I would find a way though. There's always a away to make money on the streets. Whether it's legal or not is a different story."

In my mind, even after all the crap Tanya had put me through, I felt like I had to help her. Or at least Mike. If we took Mike in, we would still be financially stable, even after the baby was born. The only problem was going to be Bella. She would want nothing to do with Tanya and unfortunately Mike.

"Tanya... I could help you with Mike if you like. I have plenty of things Mike could have. He and Anthony are around the same size." I offered. I hadn't even realized I was saying this until I was done.

"No thanks" she gave me a sad smile. "Sometimes I think if Mike and I left for a long time, things would get better. I don't think we'll be here much longer."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Where could see possibly be going? She was taking Mike with her?

Renesmee finally graced us with her presence from the bathroom. I'd completely forgotten about her.

"I'm ready to go" she said pulling on my hand.

I nodded slowly and picked up my box, but not before giving Tanya one last glance. I don't know why I felt sad. This was what I wanted. This would be the last time I would ever have to see her again, but Tanya wasn't a threat to me any more. I understood her so much better now. She was scared, alone, and jealous. I only wished Mike didn't have to suffer with her.

"Do you want to go order the cakes or gift shopping first?" I asked Renesmee as I buckled her up.

"Gift shopping" she said immediately.

"You do know we aren't gift shopping for you. Just Anthony."

"I don't get any presents?" she asked.

"You do, but I want them to be a surprise, so I'm not going to buy them while you're with me" I reassured her, kissing her on the tip of her nose. She giggled.

We drove to Toys R Us and began the big search. We started at the board games. I picked out Candy Land. I loved that game when I was little. Next were the bikes. Renesmee found a mini motor scooter and claimed that Anthony said he wanted one. That would be her gift to him. In the boys section I spotted a massive Hot Wheels race set. It had to be at least ten feet in length, but it only came with one car. It was over $80's, but it the track its self was worth it. We end up getting thirty individual cars and a monster truck case to put them all in. That would be Bella's gift.

"Is this everything?" Renesmee asked looking at out full basket.

"Almost" I answered.

I wasn't just going to buy my son a board game and say happy birthday, so I made one more stop in the electronics section and pick up a Nintendo DSi and a few games, some accessories, and protective case to go with it. I saw Renesmee eyeing the Wii, so I made a mental note to come back later and buy one.

I wasn't shocked when the cashier told me my total was over $700. But hey, your kids only turn six once.

Next stop was the bakery. It was across town, but they made the best cakes ever! What ever you asked for, they would make it.

As we walked in, our noses were complimented by the delicious smell of fresh baked cookies. I ordered and ice cream cookie sundae for us to get for lunch.

"This is best lunch ever!" Renesmee squealed between huge scoops of ice cream.

"I'm glad you like it, but we can't tell mommy" I warned her while swallowing a spoonful myself.

"Why not?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Because she'll get mad at daddy for not feeding you nutritious vegetables."

"I promise" she smiled holding out her pinkie. She never broke a pinkie promise.

After lunch we ordered the cakes. They sketched a design out and colored it to show us how it would come out. They both looked perfect.

We found a party store down the street. They were having a sale, so I told myself not to go over $100. My total was $312 plus tax. Some how Renesmee convinced me to buy every party game there was. As we was pulling out my credit card, she was the picture for the inflatables. We ordered a water slide, a obstacle course, and just a regular bouncy house. That brought my total to $734. Bella was going to flip out.

"Daddy you spend to much money" Renesmee scoled me.

"I don't usually spend this much, but I want your party to be the best one ever."

"It will be" she nodded her head. "We're going to have so much fun. And we can turn it into a sleep over and Jane can sleep in my bed with me. Aro will have to sleep with Anthony, so that means Uncle Jakey will have to sleep with you and mommy.

I think I just threw up in my mouth!

"Can we go to the mall?" Renesmee asked as she watched me try to stuff all our bags in the trunk. Ever with a hummer, there only so much space for a trunk.

"You aren't tired yet?" I groaned. I was exhausted and I still had to lug all of Anthony's presents to the attic.

"I don't wanna go home yet" she murmured. "I want to hang out with you."

Our quality time together most have meant a lot to her. I didn't want to end her fun just yet with her being in such a good mood. So twenty minutes later, we were in Kohls looking for Bella and I a new bed spread.

"You could get that one" Renesmee said pointing to a bright green comforter set with a frogs all over it.

"Let's try to find one that doesn't have animals all over it" I told her.

"Okay" she nodded. "What color are we looking for?"

"Hmmm?" I said playfully tapping my chin. "Either blue or gold."

"Let's get gold since we're rich peoples!"

Renesmee's rather innocent comment made my throat tighten. My mind went straight to Tanya and how she yelled at me. _'You have the perfect life while some of us literally have nothing!' _Her words ran through my head. My family did have everything. It was so obvious that my five year old noticed it.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Nothing... I was just thinking. Did you find one?" I asked trying to distract her.

"Yep! It's gold!" she cheered.

We bought the comforter and when the cashier told me my total, I simply pulled out my card. I didn't even have to think about how much money I was spending. I knew that we had plenty more in the bank.

Thankfully on the ride back home Renesmee fell asleep. I was left to my thoughts and my thoughts kept telling me to help Mike...

**~the dinner party~**

"You're awfully quiet tonight" Bella whispered in my ear. We'd just sat down at the dinner table. There was a mountain of food in the middle of the table. A huge plate of lamb and potatoes, with corn, green beans, and macaroni. Emmett, Tyler, and Renesmee couldn't take there eyes off of it. My mother had truly out done herself.

"I was just thinking about something. I'll tell you later" I whispered back. She gave my hand a small squeeze and returned to the converstaion that she and Rosalie were having.

The food must have been fantastic, because almost everyone got seconds. Some even thirds. I didn't taste any of the food I ate. I was trying to bring up a way for Bella and I to talk about Mike or maybe the term foster family. I was doing some calculations in my head and it turns out that we had enough money to take care of at least six children (not that we needed that many at one time), and then have enough to send each one of them to college.

That seemed like a great way to use all of or excess money, instead of spending it on the two most spoiled kids in Washington.

A clinking sounded distracted me. It was Bella.

"Edward and I have an announcement to make" she said standing up.

I'd almost forgotten why we where having this dinner to begin with! I stood up too and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"As a few of you know, and Alice predicted... I'm pregnant!" Bella said happily.

"I knew it!" Alice said jumping out of her seat and rushing over to engulf my wife in a bear hug. "Our babies are going to be only a like week or two apart. It could be destiny!"

Everyone else clapped and congratulated us, along with a cat call from Emmett.

"I told you!" I heard Anthony telling Tyler.

The rest of the dinner went in a blur. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the back patio with a a beer in my hand. Emmett, Jasper, and my dad surrounded me, deep in conversation. I wasn't even sure what they were talking about.

"You okay there?" Jasper asked me in his southern drawl.

"I'm fine" I said looking up from my beer.

"You were kinda quiet tonight."

"Yeah little bro. What gives?" came Emmett's booming voice.

"It's Tanya" I said with out thinking about it.

"Did something else happen with her?" he asked.

"What do you mean something else?" Carlisle joined in. "What have I missed?"

"Tanya pushed Anthony" Emmett answered.

"Emmett!" I snapped.

"What?" he said holding his hands up. "I'm just saying what _you_ told _me_."

"Well I was wrong!" I groaned running my fingers through my hair. "I fucked her story up."

"Huh?"

"She wasn't tryin' to seduce ya?" Jasper asked putting his beer down.

"Seduce him?" came Carlisle's horrified voice. "What in hell are you boys talking about?"

"I don't know anymore" Emmett said scratching his head.

"I-I think I blew this way out of proportion" I stuttered.

Everyone was still confused. Especially Carlisle, so I started from the _very _beginning. I told them about her becoming my partner, about how much she hated Bella for no apparent reason. I told them about the pool party and how I was almost certain that it was Tanya who pushed Anthony. Then I told them about this morning. How she denied pushing Anthony and murdering her husband. How he didn't treat her right and kind of abandoned her and Mike to be in the army, and how I had a feeling she wasn't going to be around much longer.

"I'll admit, she's had a tough life, but isn't this what you wanted Edward?" Jasper asked softly.

"I wanted her out of my life, and I still kind of do, but when I think about how bad Mike has it..." I mumbled. "She's only twenty-one! She should be out there having a good time, not worrying about how she's going to get her child's next meal.

"So what? You want her kid? Isn't that what she really wanted in the first place?" Emmett scowled.

"We're literally filthy rich, while this little boy has nothing Emmett! Excuse me if I was feeling a little remorse for him!" I snapped.

"Calm down" Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I think Edward has the right mind set. If he feels that he wants to use his money to help out a needy child, then I think he should do it."

"Thank you dad" I nodded.

"Are you out of your fucking mind. Your wife just found out she is pregnant, and you're talking about taking some other woman's child! Have you even talked to Bella about this?" Emmett argued.

"No" I grimaced. "But's it's my money, and I can do with it what I want. If I want to adopt Mike I will. If I want to become a foster dad, I will too!"

"Yeah, like I'd tell Rosalie something like that" he replied sarcastically. "I'm sure she slaps harder than I punch."

"Let's not get into domestic violence" Carlisle advised.

"Yeah. Bella might go along with this" Jasper tried to be helpful.

"You think?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Not really. I just didn't want your hopes to be destroyed."

"Gee, thanks" I muttered taking another swig of my beer.

"I think you should just talk to Bella first. You said you guys talked about always letting each know what's on your mind. This is the perfect place to start."

"Jasper is right" Carlisle nodded.

"But what about Mike? He's stays with James' mom all day. She's a bit senile now."

"I'm sure he's fine now. Tanya is there with him the minute she leaves from work."

I didn't feel assured, but I nodded anyway. We finished our beers and soon we were gathering our kids and thanking Esme for the meal. Both Renesmee and Anthony were knocked out, and didn't even stir as Bella and I buckled them up.

"Alice is so excited about our pregnancies" Bella whispered as we climbed into the front seats.

"I figured she would be. She loves babies" I agreed as I buckled my seat belt.

"It's going to be weird seeing her with a huge stomach. She's so small" my wife giggled.

"Yeah" I said absentmindedly.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little distant during the dinner" she said touching my cheek.

"I was just thinking about something that happened today" I said looking over at her. She was biting her lip.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes... but I would just prefer if we wait until we got home" I took a quick glance in her direction to see her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Okay" she said softly.

I didn't want her to just sit there and dread our upcoming conversation, so I told her about my time with Renesmee. She laughed when I told her about some of the present we picked out for Anthony.

"What?" I smiled, even though I had no idea what was funny.

"Anthony didn't want a motor scooter. Renesmee wanted that for herself."

"How do you know?"

"Because, when I took them present searching a few days ago to see what they liked. I practically had to pull Renesmee off the scooter. Anthony wanted a pogo stick."

Of course she would trick me! That just meant I would have to go back and get a pogo stick later on.

At home, Bella and I managed to get the kids bathed and in bed without really waking them up. Anthony was so tired that he said he would just sleep in his underwear tonight. I couldn't imagine what games they were playing that made them so exhausted. Tyler seemed to have plenty of energy when he left with Rosalie and Emmett.

As I walked into the master bedroom, I found Bella in her pajamas waiting for me on our bed. It was now or never.

"I'm still not sure how to tell you this" I sighed sitting down beside her.

"Why? Is it something bad?" she asked concerned. "Did Tanya do something while you were at the office?"

"Yes this is about Tanya, but no, she didn't do anything." Bella gave me a confused look. "It's kinda hard to explain..."

"Just tell me. I doubt anything that bitch did could surprise me" she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well... when I went to clean out my office she was there and we started talking about the party."

"She admitted to it didn't she?" Bella seethed.

"No. She denied it, and I actually believed her" I answered confidently.

"What the hell Edward. _You're_ the one who told me that she did it. And what about all that other crap she's been doing? You can't just believe everything she says. She's lying!"

I shook my head. "She was telling the truth. I had a very deep conversation with her Bella. I think I just blew everything out of proportion. I was to upset to think straight."

"How in the hell do you go to quit your job and end up in a 'deep' conversation, Edward?"

"It just happened, but wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about exactly" I told her. She was already in a pretty bad mood I made sure to put a little extra space between us.

"Seriously Edward, what's going on? What are you getting at?" Bella sighed rubbing her stomach.

"Today Renesmee said something, and it made realize just how well off we are. I spent over a thousand dollars today, just for the twins birthday party..."

"So? That was your fault. What does this have to do with Tanya?" she asked getting annoyed.

"I was getting there" I said getting a little ticked off by her refusal to listen. "What I'm saying is that we should be using this money to help the needy people around us. Donating to children's hospitals, homeless shelters..."

"Edward..."

I didn't stop. She wasn't going to interrupt this.

"...And I think we should start by taking in Mike" I finished.

I felt the sting of her slap before I saw it. Bella stood there teary eyed and in shock, while I sat there, looking up at her, doing the same. My hand instinctively went up to cup my right cheek. This had never happened before. We'd never had a fight like this before. My throat tightened.

"Bella..."

"Get out" she whispered avoiding my eye. Her hand dropped to her stomach.

"Excuse me?" I growled, finding my voice.

"Get out of my house" she said again.

"_Your _house? I pay the bills here, so technically it's my house!" I snapped feeling my temper rise. How dare she try made make me look like the bad guy. Bella flinched away from me like _I_ slap _her_. I came to my senses instantly. "Oh God! Bella I'm _so_ sorry!" I pleaded reaching for her. She wiggled away from me and got to her feet.

"H-how could you?...Don't talk to me right now, Edward... I-I need to be alone" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry love, but we should... at least talk about this. If we don't, yesterdays discussion pretty much means nothing!"

"We don't need anything Tanya related around here, Edward. We should be focusing on the baby and the twins" she hissed, tears still streaming down her eyes. "Lately everything is about that stupid bitch. I'm tired of hearing about her!"

"She can't take care of Mike. She's only twenty-one!" I tried to reason with her. "You always said how you wanted a big family. I don't see how this is much different."

"Because this little boy would be the son of a woman who tried to seduce my husband!" Bella roared.

"It was only a game to her Bella. I meant absolutely nothing to her. She made that clear today. She would have affairs with married men so she could have a place to stay. That's all."

"That's not helping" Bella groaned sitting back down. "I don't think I can handel this right now."

"What do you want me to say?" I pleaded, grabbing her hands in my own. She yanked her hand away, but I grabbed it right back.

"I want you to say 'Bella I love you, and all I can think about is my wonderful family.' I so sick of Tanya being in all of our conversations. I shouldn't have to hear about her every fucking hour."

"I'm always going to be there for you Bella, but I want to help Mike. He deserves a chance just like our own kids. All I want to do is give him his own bed, and feeling of being loved" I tried to reason. "It's only about Mike."

Bella sat there and took everything in... I'm assuming.

"Is he suppose to sleep in the guest room?" she mumbled.

"For now, yes."

"Alice and I were talking about turning that into the nursery."

"You're only two months along. I think that can wait awhile."

She was quite again, but only for a moment. "What about the twins. Renesmee doesn't really get along with him, and Anthony seems a little afraid of him too. Don't you think you shouls talk to them about this before you just let another kid in their life. You already don't spend enough time with Anthony as it is."

"We'll work something out" I promised. "I would spend time with all of them."

"Okay" she mumbled, but I could still see she was just saying this to end the conversation. She wasn't even making eye contact with me. "So what exactly are we suppose to be for him?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Are we adopting him, or ...what? Foster parenting?"

"I don't know. I figured we could become foster parents towards him first, and if we wants us to, we could adopt him in the future."

Bella wasn't the least bit excited about this, but I knew once she bonded with Mike she wouldn't want to let him go. Now Tanya could go do what ever the hell she needed to do with out dragging him along with her.

I gave Bella a small peck on the lips , which she didn't respond to, and promised her that everything was going to be okay. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower. By the time I got out Bella was already asleep. I crawled in bed beside her and spooned against her back.

"Edward?" she mumbled sleepily. Her voice was thick with sleep. "Can you wait to decide after the twins birthday? Let them have their day without that boy, just one more time."

Celebrating the twins was always important to her, and I knew she didn't want anything to disturb their special day. "Sure, love... I promise" I whispered kissing her behind her ear.

**First I want to thank everyine who reviewed and faved my stories. You guys are amazing, and I read every review, so you're not sending them in for nothing!**

**I know this chapter wasn't exactly what you were expecting (_it's my longest chapter ever! 8000 words_), but I'm getting tired of Tanya messing with Edward and Bella's relationship. I want to focus on their preparation for the baby. I had to redo this chapter at least 7 times, so I hope you like how it came out. Next chapter is the twins Birthday! I want to put things on the lighter side, let the Cullen family have a little fun before deciding anything big for Mike. BTW I need know what gender to make the baby. BOY or GIRL! You can also vote if you want them to take in Mike, or let him stay with Tanya. Your choice!**

**FanFic Rec: The Biology Project- **_Edward's an addict resisting treatment, Bella's a girl who just wants a boyfriend already. What happens when they get paired up for a Biology Project? Bio Lab could get interesting... **(solostintwilight)**_

_**Review Please!**_


	9. My Number One Priority

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

We got lucky. There wasn't suppose to be any rain until late tonight, so decided at the last minute to have the twins birthday party at home.

Since the twins didn't invite any of their school friends to their party, Bella and I decided to let some of the neighborhood kids come over to celebrate with us. During the last head count, which was about five minutes ago, there were fourteen hyper kids running around. We hadn't even served the cake yet. I was scared to see how they would be afterward.

Bella put me and Emmett in charge of watching the children, while she and Alice set up the food inside. Normally I wouldn't mind being on kid duty, but the fact that Jacob was inside with my wife and the fact that Bella wasn't exactly happy with me wasn't a good thing.

"Seriously man... I'm not cut out for this" Emmett complained trying to catch his breath. He was watching seven of the kids, while I watched the other half. All of the kids in his group wanted for him to chase them in a game of tag. I got lucky. Mine just wanted to jump in the bouncy house. Jane was outside too. She was there to watch Emmett and I more than the kids. Esme didn't like the thought Emmett being in charge of little kids that weren't his own. He was a big kid himself.

I stretched out in the lawn chair I was sitting and smirked. "Don't you have to do this when you play with Ty?" I asked.

"Hell no! He entertains himself" he puffed. "Where is Jasper? He needs to be here practicing for when his kid wants to play."

"Jasper's upstairs helping Mom. There were a few presents that still needed to be wrapped."

"More like he's flirting with Alice every time they walk past each other. No wonder she's preggo" Jane sighed as she looked up from her book.

"Lucky bastard" Emmett grumbled. "I wish I was inside with air conditioning."

"Uncle Emmett, chase us!" Renesmee demanded as she jogged over to us. She'd been giving her uncle a run for his money.

"I'm tired Nessie" he puffed.

My daughter scowled. "But it's my birthday! I want someone to chase me!"

"Ask your Daddy to chase you."

"You're funnier when you do it."

"I'll play with you" Jane offered taking Renesmee's hand and jogging back to the other kids. With that Emmett and I finally alone. We could have some men time.

"Hey man, have you noticed that all the woman here have been giving you the stink eye?" Emmett asked a few minutes later when he finally caught this breath.

I had noticed it, but just figured it was my imagination. Rosalie, and Alice seemed to be a little annoyed with me, though I couldn't explain why. I'd been on my best behavior around Jacob lately, so there wasn't any reason for them to be mad at me. Esme seemed like her usual self, she was never one to pick side though.

"Yeah I noticed" I sighed. "Do you know why?"

"Yep. I heard Rosalie on the phone with Alice last night" he grinned.

"And...?"

"And I'm guessing Bella told them about your little argument the other day. I heard something about undermining Bella for something. Then there was the whole women have just as much rights as men do. And then my favorite part, I'm going to break Edward's shit off" he laughed.

I blanched.

"Bella told them what I said?" I gasped.

"Apparently."

"I look like the biggest dick possible. Now everyone is going to think I'm a husband who doesn't care what his wife has to say" I groaned.

"Well that's what it seems like" Emmett shrugged.

"I told her I was sorry. What more can I do to fix this" I snapped.

"I think Bella has forgiven you for what you said to her. She's probably upset that you want someone else's child instead of your own."

"I do want my children. I told her I would be there for" I tried to reason.

Emmett sighed. "We obviously aren't getting anywhere, so we are going to look at this from a different perspective." I nodded. "What do you think is going to happen if you do adopt Mike?"

"That he will have the childhood that he deserves and everyone will live happily ever after."

"Wrong!" he said loudly. "If you take in Mike, then you are opening the doors for Tanya to come in and out of your life. Do you really think Tanya could get a job as a nurse without going to college, or even high school for that matter? Another thing you should be considering is your marriage. If you really think Bella is just going to sit around and play Mommy to another woman's kid while she's pregnant with her own then you're fucking crazy little bro."

I sat there in silence and thought about all the things Emmett just told me. I never really took Tanya into consideration. I just figure that if she didn't have Mike to look after, she would leave. But Emmett was right. What if she didn't leave. She really would be in and out of my life 24/7. When I truly thought about it, there was no way for Tanya to have a job in the medical field without going to college. I was to caught up with the thought of a helpless kid to truly think about what Tanya was telling me. Then there was the most important thing: my marriage. Did I really want to risk my marriage for a kid who may or may not except me as his father figure?

"Then there's this" Emmett added. "Both Anthony and Ty are at the age where they are going to become curious."

"They're little boys. They're always curious" I mumbled still in thought.

"Not like Ty. This is going to sound weird, but I've noticed he has started doing weird things with his pecker" Emmett whispered.

"Weird like what?" I asked.

"Well... he _always _has his hand down his pants. Me and Rose are always on to him about it, but nothing works. Then the other day we went to McDonalds. He said he wanted a apple pie to take home with him. When we got home he ran straight to his room. A few minutes later I found with the apple pie on his dick!" Emmett shuddered. "Sometimes he talks to it, and he told me he even named it."

"Him wanting to touch himself is normal, but I'm not so sure about what he's doing with the apple pie. I think you should just sit with him and give him a serious father son talk."

"I try, but it's like it goes in one ear and out the other" Emmett groaned in frustration. "Does Anthony do anything like that?"

"Not that I know of."

"There's this father son camping trip at the community center this weekend. You leave on Friday night, and come back Sunday evening. I'm thinking about taking Ty so I'll have some man time with him. You could take Anthony."

"I don't think Anthony would go if he knew where we were going. He hates the outdoors and I do know for a fact that he likes to squat to pee. If there isn't a porta-potty, then we're screwed. I guess I'm going to have to work with him on that."

"Like father like son."

"What?" I asked turning towards him.

Emmett chuckled. "You use to squat when you peed."

I blushed. "No I didn't!"

"Did too. I remember Mom asking Dad if that was normal."

My face was inflamed when Rose came outside to tell us the food was ready. She look at my flushed cheeks and gave me a mixture of a curious and annoyed looked before walking in the house. This was going to be a long day.

**~O~**

After singing Happy Birthday, both Renesmee and Anthony were ready for cake. Bella brought out Renesmee's Transformer cake, while I brought out Anthony's Mario cake. They each had six sparkler candles on top. They were both able to blow then out with a little help from their uncles. Alice was bouncing with excitement over everything. Becoming pregnant had not slowed her down. She was nothing but smiles.

All the children helped themselves to large pieces of cake, especially Renesmess and Ty. Anthony was sitting happily next to a boy named Wu. I was glad that he'd come out of his shy shell and made a friend. Bella and I were eating towards the back of the kitchen as everyone ate in the living room. I felt like this was the closest I'd been with her since our argument. "The cakes came out perfect" I whispered to Bella as she stuffed a fork full of cake in her mouth.

"Yeah, they did" she agreed focusing more on her cake than me.

I wouldn't say Bella and I weren't talking, but it felt that way lately. When ever she answered me it was always in short, simple sentences. I upset to admit she was probably only talking to me for our children's sake.

"Bella I-" I began, trying to approach her.

"Edward, not now" she cut me off. "If you do this now I won't be able to keep my emotions in check. I don't want to do anything that will distract you from your decision, so I'm giving you your space."

"So what, we can't talk at all until I've given you my answer?" I asked.

"I didn't say that" she whispered harshly picking up her plate and trying to walk past me.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" I grabbed her arm before she could get away. "Did Jacob tell you to do this?"

"Is there a problem?" Jacob came over, looking only at Bella.

"No, were fine" I clenched my jaw. He was the last person I wanted around right now. I'm sure he convinced Bella that she should ignore me until I gave her my answer.

"I wasn't talking to you" he sneered, towering over me.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to get the fuck out of my face Jacob" I warned him.

"Edward, stop!" Bella yanked my arm. "Just drop it. Let the twins have their day with out their dad getting in a fight with one of their guest!"

I could do nothing but nod as my wife walked away with the enemy. If she truly felt this was the best way, then I would respect her wishes. She was upset and she had the right to show it. I just felt so... lonely with her. Like a part of me was missing when she wasn't by my side. It hurt even worse watching her walk off with that dog. I let out a sigh and sat in the chair Bella was once occupying. I was the perfect image for miserable.

"Would you like to talk?" my father asked as he came into the kitchen.

"There's nothing more to say" I mumbled focusing on a spot on the kitchen table. "You're not angry with me for what I said to Bella?"

"No. We all say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment, but it's not my business."

I didn't answer.

I heard the sound of the chair scraping the floor as Carlisle pulled it back to sit down. "Have you at least been leaning towards you answer, Edward?"

"Kind of" I answered looking up. "Emmett made some good points while we were talking."

"Like what?"

"Like how Tanya will always have a reason to pop up in our lives, or the fact that she somehow got a job in the medical field with out finishing high school. But the main reason was Bella. Everyone was right, I can't do this to her."

"What exactly would you be doing?" my father asked. "Bella's a elementary school teacher who loves kids, so having another one around shouldn't be a problem."

"That's what I thought!" I agreed. "She feels like if we take in Mike, then she going to have to take care of him by herself. She said something about me having to spend more time with him, instead of my... own children."

Everything just clicked into place.

"Do you understand now Edward?" Carlisle shifted in his chair. "You want to do the right thing, but you haven't looked at it from every perspective. Bella wants to feel like she is your number one priority, and she is now that she's pregnant. You wouldn't be taking Mike in from the goodness of your heart, you would be taking him out of pity. That's not fair to the twins, and it's not fair to Bella. I gave each and everyone of my kids a trust fund. If you _really _want to use some of that money take in this child, then do it, but just remember how he's going to affect the your whole little family.

He was right. Everything he said was true.

"I guess I have my answer" I whispered.

"Good. I'm sure you're making the right choice. If you still want to do something to help him out, I will hire a privet investigator to look into Mike's family history.

"Thank you dad" I stood up.

"Thank me by taking care of Bella and my unborn grandchild" he smiled as he left.

**~O~**

The party was a great success. After the conversation with my father, I apologized to Bella. Even though I had my answer I wanted to wait until we were by ourselves to tell her, so I spent the rest of the party hanging out with my kids. We had a ton of fun playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey (and Uncle Jasper), and opening all the presents. I was glad Esme bought and extra cake because Renesmee and Ty had eatten more than their body weight.

"Daddy I'm sleepy" Anthony complained as he stood in front of me rubbing his eyes.

All of the children left already. The only people who were still here was Charlie, and my parents. They were helping us clean up. Renesmee fell asleep while watching a movie that Rosalie had gotten her. Anthony had fallen asleep in the kitchen in Charlies lap.

"I'll help you put them to bed" Charlie offered.

"It might be easier if you take Renesmee. She's a lot more cooperative when she's tired than Anthony" I warned.

"Got it" he answered as he picked up her small body. I picked up Anthony and got him upstairs. As I walked in the bathroom he began to protest.

"Noo, I don't wanna take a bath!" he struggled to be put down.

"You have to. You smell like the outdoor and you have cake in your hair" I tried to hold onto him and somehow get his bathwater going.

"But I'm sweepy" he began to cry. Since it was his birthday, and it was late, I didn't try to fight with him. I got him to at least sit in the tub while I tried to wash the chocolate cake out of his hair. He fell asleep as I was drying him off and didn't wake up as I dressed him in his pajamas. I got his tucked him in his bed and couldn't help but marvel at how much he looked like me. I noticed his hair was growing longer than we would normally have kept it, and that he would be needing a hair cut soon. It made me sad as I realized how much time I hadn't spent with him. He was usually with Bella, while Renesmee usually stuck with me. Before the school year started, I wanted to spend some quality time with my boy.

I kissed his forehead and he stirred. Once I was sure he was asleep, I slipped out of his room and into Renesmee's. Just like her brother, she was fast asleep. I kissed her forehead too before heading downstairs.

I found my mom and Bella in the kitchen laughing, while my father and chair were in the den watching a game.

"Are both of them asleep?" Bella asked looking over at me.

"Yep. I don't think they'll be waking up in the middle of the night" I joked.

"Well then. I guess your father and I are going to leave to then. He has to work a double shift tomorrow morning. I don't know why he insisted on staying so late" my mother said looking up at the clock on the wall. It was already 9:30.

"You're right. I better tell Charlie to go home before he gets to tired" Bella agreed.

As everybody left, I could see Bella's body becoming tense. We both knew it was time. She walked ahead of me to the bedroom, while I put Mozart in for the night. He'd stuck by Jane the majority of the day. She'd probably been slipping him some of the hot dogs we grilled.

In our room Bella was already dressed for bed. She wore only a pair of lime green boyshorts and one of my tee shirts. She was standing at the window watching the light mist that was now falling from the sky. She was waiting for me.

"Edward... if you need more time... I'm not rushing you" she said, still looking out the window.

"No. I've made up my mind. I have my answer" I walked towards her. In her reflection I could see her biting her lip.

"So?" she asked nervously.

"I think that it's best... if we _don't _take in Mike" I answered. Her body visibly relaxed and she left out a sigh of relief, finally turning toward me. She came into my arms and held me close.

"Thank you Edward" she said happily against my chest.

"I don't know why I even had to think about my answer. I couldn't ever do something you're not comfortable with" I whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I let Tanya even happen."

"You don't have to apologize" she said looking up to me. I was lost in her eyes. "You're the type of person who likes to help those in need."

"It wasn't need, it was pity" I felt foolish for not thinking about all the facts Tanya gave me. "I won't let this happen again. From now on you and the kids are my priority."

She smiled and then her lips were on mine. We fell backwards onto our bed, our lips never parting even though we both knew nothing sexual was going to happen tonight. Just being close to each other was enough for now.

After a few minutes, I pulled away to get changed to. I decided to just wear the boxers I was wearing. I was to tired to search for anything else. Crawling back to bed, I spooned myself behind Bella and let out a lazy yawn.

"Bella?" I called softly, hoping she wasn't asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna take Anthony camping this weekend."

"Camping?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah. I haven't spent as much time with him as I should."

"I haven't spent a lot of time with Renesmee either" she frowned turning to face me. "How long will you be gone?"

"Emmett said they leave Friday night and return Sunday afternoon. Do you think he will enjoy it?"

"Honestly?" she said trying to hide the smile on her lips.

"Honestly" I nodded.

"Not a bit."

"I figure" I chuckled pulling her closer and drifting off to sleep...

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Thank you for all the people who checked up on me to see if I was okay. I have just been SUPER busy.**

**OMG! The last chapter got 60 reviews! I could not believe how opinionated people were about Edward's behavior, and the the idea of adopting Mike. Do you think I could get that many again? They are a HUGE encouragement to me.**

**FanFic Rec: The Learning Curve- **_AU and AH. Short chapters with daily updates. When Bella's boyfriend brings up the issue of her virginity with his ex, she decides to take charge of her own fate. Now complete with occasional snippets to come. **(Amethyst Jackson)**_

_Review please!_


	10. Camping

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

Emmett and I made sure that we filled out all the paper work for the camping trip. They gave us a whole packet full of questions that needed to be answered about us and our sons. We filled out the last page two days before the trip. Normally I would have gone to turn them in except that Renesmee came down with a stomach virus and my doctor/father instincts took over to take care of her. Emmett was free and said that he would take care of everything and turn in both of our paper work.

He forgot.

I'd already told Anthony about the trip. He actually seemed to be excited about it. The day of our adventure I had both of us ready and dressed. We were just waiting for Emmett to come by and pick us up. When I answered the door, he stood before me like a child waiting to be sent into the principles office.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I answered the door.

"Um... this morning I was cleaning out my jeep, getting ready for the trip..." he began.

"And?" I said. I wasn't liking where our conversation was going.

"AndIfoundourtripforms" he spit out. He smiled. "I'm glad I got that off my chest!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "Emmett! You told me you had everything taken care of" I snapped. "Anthony was actually excited about the trip. Do you have any idea hold crushed he's going to be when he finds out we're not going?" I looked behind me at Anthony who was sitting on one of the stairs playing his Nintendo DSi.

"Rose already yelled at me, but don't worry, I talked to dad about and he said we can have a camp out in the backyard tonight, plus he said he wants to come, Jasper too. Ty's already there."

Our parents estate was enormous. They lived outside of the Forks city limits. Their backyard was one hundred and five acres of pure forest, the next best place to have a camping trip. Complete with a stream, three ponds, and a meadow, it was one of the most beautiful places in all of Forks. It was fun growing up with a yard that big. I remember Carlisle would play hide and seek with us for hours out there.

"Fine" I said. "Just let me tell Bella."

I moved aside and Emmett came barreling in, scratching Mozart behind the ear as he came. I left him downstairs with Anthony and Mozart. They chattered about the game Anthony was playing a I walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

Bella was propped up against two pillows watching tv. Renesmee was laying against her. Her small head was in Bella's lap as Bella stroked her hair. Even though Renesmee was feeling better, she always had an excuse to get in our bed.

Bella looked up as I approached. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yep, but not to the camping grounds."

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Emmett forgot to turn in our paper work, so we're not aloud to go. So Carlisle and Esme offered to let us camp out in their backyard for tonight" I explained.

"That sucks. I know Anthony was really excited about going on a real camping trip. Have you told him yet?"

"No, but Emmett's downstairs with him now. He might have told him already" I sighed. "But my parents yard might as well be a camping ground so I think we'll still have a lot of fun. Plus I feel a little but better knowing I'm going to be closer to you and Renesmee." Our daughter was half asleep and didn't even acknowledge me when I spoke her name. I'd given her some benadryl earlier and it had been making her sleepy.

"We'll be fine. Alice said she be by later to help plan the nursery. She want a baby blue color, and clouds."

"Isn't earlier for that. Neither one of you are even four months yet. We don't even know what we are having" We hadn't talked about the nursery yet. I thought it was still to earlier, thought Bella thought we should plan ahead and try to get the twins use to everything.

Before Bella could answer, Emmett came stomping in, waking up Renesmee as he did.

"Come on lil' bro. We got's to go" he said playfully punching me on the shoulder.

"We can talk about this later" Bella called as Emmett practically dragged me out the door.

"Are you ready dad?" Anthony asked me excitedly as we packed the things in Emmett's jeep.

"I am, but you do know that we are going camping at Grandpa Carlisle's right?"

"Yep! That just makes it even more fun!" he said happily as he climbed into the backseat on the jeep.

**~O~**

Esme greeted us at the door with a loving smile and a plate of cookies. "I know my boys must be hungry" she said warmly.

"Hi Nana!" Anthony said enveloping her in a hug. "We're camping at your house."

"I know" she nodded. "Your grandfather is already out back setting up the tents. I think Ty and Jasper are out there too."

"I'll go help him" Emmett offered after kissing our mother on the cheek. Anthony followed.

"So Edward" my mom began after we were alone. "How's everything going? I heard Renesmee was sick."

"Yeah, she's got some type of stomach virus. I gave her some medicine and it seems to be helping. She's been clinging to Bella a lot lately. I don't think Bella minds that much because usually it's the exact opposite. Anthony sticks to her and Renesmee sticks to me."

"You and Alice were like that. You were and still are a mama's boy all the way. I wouldn't worry to much about it though. Once they become teenagers, they won't want anything to do with you" she chuckled as she walked towards the kitchen. I smiled and followed her. "How about you and Bella?"

"We're fine. We have been talking a lot more since our big argument. Neither one of us want to sink that low again" I answered quietly.

"Good. I don't want you to either" my mother answered as she busied herself by slicing up some fruit. "I really think this pregnancy is going to be different for the both of you. With you being a full time daddy now and already having two kids who crave attention, you and Bella are going to have to work together. I don't want you upsetting Bella by saying something disrespectful and unnecessary."

"Yes ma'am" I agreed.

"Have you picked out any names?" she changed the subject to something lighter.

"Yep. Masen if it's a boy, and Carlie if it's a girl" I answered proudly as I leaned against the counter.

"I like them" my mom smiled. "Alice has already picked out names too. Either Sophia or Connor. I think both Alice and Jasper are really hoping to have a girl."

"Well, I don't mind what we have as long as it has ten finger and ten toes" I smiled.

"Good for you Edward."

"Uncle Edward, come on!" Ty came running into the kitchen. "Everything is set up and we were waiting for you!"

"Okay. I'm coming" I said as I pushed myself away from the counter. I kissed my mother on the cheek and walked out the side door to the patio.

"Well, nice of you to join us Edward" my dad greeted as I walked towards the four tents he had set up. They were the same tents we used when we were younger.

"Yeah, we've just been waiting since forever" Emmett let out an overly exaggerated sigh. "I thought I was going to start menopause."

"Whatever Emmett. You were just talking about how how hungry you were not ten seconds ago" Jasper shot at him. "Not to mention that you didn't help set up anything."

"I handed you the hammered when you were setting up the tent, so ha!" my older brother stuck his tongue out. I seriously didn't think that he would ever grow up.

"Enough you two. It's time to get started" Carlisle hushed them. "I thought we would start out with-"

"A game of hide and seek!" Emmett interuppted him eagerly.

"I like that idea" Anthony agreed, nodding his head.

"Well" my father began. "I was going to say we could have taken the four wheelers out for a spin, _but_ if hide and seek is what everyone wants to do then it's fine with me."

"NO!" we all screamed in unison.

There were three four wheelers. Each one could seat two people, so naturally Emmett and I paired up with our sons and Jasper rode with Carlisle. Jasper didn't mind though, he wanted some parenting tips. Jasper and Rose's father died when they were two. He was an alcoholic and was in a drunk driving accident. Growing up Carlisle was their father figure.

"We'll meet back here in an hour. That will give us all plenty of time to see everything" Carlisle instructed over the roar of his engine before he and Jasper sped off. After Emmett finished helping Ty with his helmet, they went off in the opposite direction leaving Anthony and I at the tents.

"Why aren't we going daddy?" Anthony looked over at me. The helmet looked huge on top of his small head. He was to cute for words.

"Because I didn't want the others to follow us. I want to show you a special place I found when I was about your age" I smiled looking down at him. He nodded and tried to get comfortable in his seat belt.

When I was sure neither my dad nor Emmett was around, Anthony and I sped north through the wooded area. I was sure that we were going to end up walking part of the way there. I wasn't completely sure of how far we could go to get to the place on a four wheeler.

As Anthony and I rode, I pointed out all the different types of trees we passed. He watched in fascination at all of the animals we passed. Some of the more bold dear ran beside the four wheel, following us in our journey. My son giggled at them and I couldn't help but join in.

We were about half a mile away when the trees began to get to thick for me to drive through.

"Are we there already?" Anthony asked as we came to a stop.

"Not quite" I said unsnapping his helmet before unsnapping my own.

"Oh, well I have to pee."

"There are plenty of trees around" I answer as we climbed out of the four wheeler.

"You mean I have to pee outside?" he asked in horror.

"It's okay, we're men. We don't always need to have a bathroom to pee."

Anthony made no attempt on moving. "I'd rather pee in my pants" he said crossing his arms.

"That's what you're going to be doing if you don't go" I warned him. We stood there, just looking at each other for a moment. I sighed knowing that Anthony was just as stubborn as his mother. "If you're nervous, I will do it with you" I offered.

"Okay" he said hesitantly.

We walked over to the nearest tree. Anthony watched me, waiting for me to make the first move. I unzipped my pants and pulled my manhood though. Anthony was wearing sweat pants, so he pulled his pants all the way down to his ankles. "We don't need to pull our pants down that far. We just need enough space for our penis' to have room" I informed him. He nodded. I started first, and I guess it gave him the courage to do it too.

I really didn't need to go because I went before we left the house. Anthony was done within a few minutes after me. He smiled at me when he was done. "I feel better now" he sighed happily rubbing his abdomen. I pulled out some hand sanitizers from my pocket and squirted some on both of our hands. When we were done, we started off in the direction of my secret place.

"Anthony" I said as we walked. "I want to talk to you about the baby."

His brow furrowed. "What about it? Is there something wrong with him?"

"No" I assured him. "I just want to know how you feel about being an older brother."

"I'm think I'm going to like it" he smiled but he seemed sad "But that means you won't be around any more."

"Why do you think that?" I asked him as I helped him over a over turned log.

"Because all you and mommy are going to think about is the baby. You might play with Nessie some days, but you aren't going to have any time for me" he said softly. Anthony and I never had the father son bond that I had with my dad. Renesmee was always stuck to my hip at home, but Anthony was always stuck on Bella's. It never dawned on me that Anthony felt left out even though I always tried to include him. Starting today that was all going to change.

I stopped him and kneeled down so that I was eye level with him. "Anthony, I am your father. I want you to feel safe and loved at all time when you're with me. When ever you feel like you want to talk, you can come to me. I'm going to be around a lot more now, and I want to spend more time with you too." I hugged him. "When the baby comes somethings might be a little different. Your mother and I might not be available at all time, but we will both always love you and Renesmee."

I held my son tight, hoping I could send him all my love though our hug.

"I love you daddy" Anthony murmured against my chest.

"I love you too buddy" I smiled.

Anthony seemed to open up with me more after our conversation. In fact he didn't stop talking the entire walk to our destination. He told me his favorite color: Brown. His favorite animal: Snow leopard, and all of his favorite cartoons: Mario, Spongebob, Bob the Builder, and Hey Arnold. By the time we finished our walk, I had to have known about sixty new facts about him. I was glad he was opening up to me. The only thing that did stop him from chattering is the view he saw when I pulled back a branch revealing my meadow.

I was lucky that Emmett was to lazy to follow the stream until it ended, because when it did, it feel down a beautiful waterfall. The soft sound of tricking water was very relaxing to me. I'd only shown two other person this place and that was my mother and Bella. I'd proposed to her here right after our freshman year of college. I was going to have to bring Renesmee here one day when she was feeling better.

"What is this place?" Anthony asked as near gently stroked the petal to one of the flowers growing beside him.

"This is my meadow. It's a special place to me, but it is also a secret" I told him.

"I like it here."

"I do too. This is where I asked your mother to marry me" I told him.

"And she said yes?"

"Well not at first. She thought that we were to young to truly be in love."

"I believe young people can be in love, just like I believe in Santa and the tooth fairy" Anthony smiled.

Anthony and I stayed at the meadow for until the shy began to darken. We watched the small frogs and fish swimming in the stream and climbed some of the trees whose branches were low enough and watched the sunset. It was an enjoyable evening. It was exactly type of bonding time I wanted to spend with my son.

I was laying on my back with my arms behind my head. Anthony lay beside me, resting his head on my chest. We were watching the stars in the sky. It wasn't until I felt my pants vibrating that I remembered the time.

I pulled my phone out of my left pocket and opened it to see that I had missed seven calls, along with an unread text. Thankfully none of them were from Bella, I didn't want her to be in trouble, or panicking trying to reach me. They were all from Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. I opened my message.

_U were suppose to be back two hours ago! If I dont hear back from you within the next 30mins Im going to assume something is wrong and we r going to come look for you  
-Dad_

Shit! I had completely forgotten. Luckily the message had only been sent ten minutes ago. I quickly text back.

_Sorry. Lost track of time. On our way now  
-E_

"Come on Anthony" I said sitting up. "We have to go. Everyone is waiting on us."

He groaned. "I'm to tired to walk" he complained as he stood up.

"I'll carry you" I said as I lift him into my arms. I was glad that he was a little lighter than average, or else carrying him half a mile would have been difficult. I walked swiftly and all that could be heard were my foot steps and the chirping crickets. Suddenly an incredible howl filled the air. From the sound of it, it wasn't any where close by, but since Anthony and had been sitting in silence for the past few hours it scared us both.

"What was that?" Anthony shot up.

"A wolf" I answered walking fast.

"Uncle Jacob says that his tribe came from wolves. Some of the elders can even change into them. Maybe it's one of them trying to say hello to us!" he said trying to look around the darkening forest.

"I don't think anyone from his tribe will want to say hello to me" I scuffed.

"Why not?"

"Because we just don't get along" I told. I didn't want to get into to much detail about this, because no matter how much I despised Jacob Black, he meant something to my children. As much as I hated it, he was like an uncle to them. Jacob had been best friends with Bella since they were practically born. When we had the twins he never held a grudge or mistreated them. I couldn't let our past mess up my kids relationship with him.

We arrived at the four wheeler minutes later. I fix Anthony's helmet on and strapped him into his seat belt. I got my helmet on too and we drove off. If was a was twenty minute drive back and it was dark by the time we got back to the clear part of my parents yard. I could see the lights from the house on as we approached.

"Where on earth were you two?" Carlisle asked anxiously as he came from the house. I could see the worry wrinkles across his forehead. They were his only signs of ageing. Anthony stayed quite, not wanting to reveal the secret of the meadow.

"We were sight seeing and we lost track of time" I lied. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"Moms freaking out" Emmett said as he too came out of the kitchens back door. "You might want to go tell her you and Anthony are okay. Jasper's inside trying to calm her down."

"I will" I nodded.

I left Anthony with his grandfather and uncle and came inside. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table fiddling with her fingers. Jasper was sitting beside her, reassuring her that Anthony and I would be here any minute. Ty wasn't paying them any attention. Instead he was making it his goal to eat as many cookies as he could before he got caught.

"Mom."

"Oh Edward!" my mother rushed over to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. "You had me so worried. You know how much I hate you anyone going into that amazon. Don't you ever do that to me again!"

I'd gotten lost out there for two days when I was six. I was just being a curious little and was following a baby rabbit when I realized that I had no idea where I was. Esme was the one who found me in the meadow, but she now had hated anybody else going out there ever since. The only reason she didn't cut all the trees down was because of all the animals who would lose their homes.

"I'm sorry mom. I just lost track of time" I apologized.

"What in the hell were you going that would make you late by two hours Edward?" she snapped.

"I was showing Anthony something" I mumbled.

"You went to that place didn't you?" she looked up knowingly. "I knew it."

"What place?" Jasper asked as he stood up from his seat.

" It's just a little waterfall that takes some time to find" I lied once again. My mother knew I was lying and my eyes begged her not to call me out.

"Oh" he said bored as he turned to Ty. "Come on cookie monster. If you eat anymore of those, you won't have any room for the hot-dogs we're suppose to be roast outside."

As they left my attention was turned back to my mom.

"I really am sorry, but Anthony and I were perfectly safe."

She sighed deeply. "I'll never understand you Edward" she said walking over to the oven and pulling out a casserole.

"I thought we were eating hot-dogs?" I said as I watched her. The smell of her food was mouth watering.

"You are. This is for me. You boys don't expect me to eat hot-dogs for dinner now do you?"

I chuckled. "I guess not" I said as I joined the other out side.

**~O~**

We roasted two packages of hot-dogs and three whole bags of marshmallows. Anthony had no problem eating junk food. After both Ty and and Anthony had finished their third s'more, they were having miniature sugar rushes. Ty couldn't stay still for the life of him. We let the kids run around and play tag with Jasper while we cleaned everything up.

"How about some ghost stories?" Carlisle offered. Our father was a pro at telling ghost stories. I remembered being terrified of staying in my own sleeping bag when we went camping and always sneaking into his.

"Nothing to scary... for the kids" Emmett said nervously.

"Sure thing" Carlisle smiled.

After cleaning up and a bathroom break, everyone was seated around the portable fire pit. Soon after we began. "Okay" Carlisle began. "This story is about the Bear Lake Monster."

"This isn't going to be too scary is it?" Anthony asked his grandfather, holding on tightly to my arm.

"It shouldn't be" Carlisle assured him. "But if you travel to Bear Lake in Utah on a quiet day, you just might catch a glimpse of the Bear Lake Monster. The monster looks like a huge brown snake and is nearly 90 feet long. It has ears that stick out from the side of its skinny head and a mouth big enough to eat a man. According to some, it has small legs and it kind of scurries when it ventures out on land. But in the water - watch out! It can swim faster than a horse can gallop - makes a mile a minute on a good day. Sometimes the monster likes to sneak up on unwary swimmers and blow water at them. The ones it doesn't carry off to eat, that is."

"I don't wanna hear this" Anthony said getting up and scurrying over to out tent. I followed suit, not wanting him to be alone and scared.

"We hadn't even gotten to the good part yet Anthony" I said as I climbed into the tent beside him.

"I don't like scary things. I would rather you tell me a bedtime story."

"Umm... what type of bedtime story?" I didn't think to bring any of his books with us to read, and I could never remember which character went with which story. I always got everything mixed up.

"Just tell me one" Anthony rolled his eyes as he snuggled into his sleeping bag.

"Okay..." I began trying to think of how these stories began. "Once upon a time a little girl named Goldie Locks was walking in the forest. She found a hole in the ground and fell in. Inside the hole was a rabbit who told her she was in Wonderland."

"Daddy that Alice in Wonderland, not Goldie Locks!"

"Just go along with it. I might end up making a cooler bed time story than all of the other one you've heard."

"Whatever" he mumbled.

"So in Wonderland there was this really tall man named Paul Bunyan. Paul and Goldie Locks met the Three Little Pigs and went out to and had a picnic. They fell asleep in Rapunzel's castle, but there was a tomato under the frogs mattress so he couldn't sleep. The End" I smiled proudly.

Thankfully Anthony was already pretty tried and didn't fight me when I tucked him into his sleeping bag. I kissed him goodnight and told him again how much I loved him again before I too decided to call it a night. It was already ten thirty. I contemplated calling Bella and checking up on everything at home, but I knew she was probably already asleep. I didn't want to wake up either of my girls.

I crawled into my sleeping bag which was right next Anthony's. As I lay there half asleep my mind was at ease. My family was alive and well, and money wasn't an issue for us. I now had more free time to spend with my kids and my marriage was on the right track again . I felt as if everything was exactly the way it was suppose to be.

**I know I haven't updated lately, and I'm sorry. I want to get this up before Christmas and was determined to get it up today. **

**I'm trying to move this story along, so next chapter Bella will be either 5 or 6 months along. The twins will be back in school and Edward will be experiencing what it feels like to be a full time dad. I still need more votes for the gender of the baby. I'm pretty much tied. **

**FanFic Rec: How to Paint a House-** _Bella Swan is a naive fifteen year old, set to spend another kiss-less summer alone. Edward is new to town, and doesn't know a soul. Watch an unlikely friendship blossom over the simple task of painting a house. But for these two, nothing is simple. **(Maggie's Gutter)**_

**Happy Holidays**


	11. Bored With Routines

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

**~4 Months Later~**  
**~Bella is 6½ Months Along~**

The school year had started back, and my kids were officially first graders. Anthony was excited about going back to school and being in a homeroom right next to his mother, but Renesmee wasn't quite ready to give up sleeping in. Bella was glad school was in too. She missed being with all the little kids and helping them to understand this big blue ball that we call Earth. Since our baby was conceived in May, Bella would only get to teach for about three more weeks before she began her maternity leave. I was glad, because after spending the last two and a half months at home day, I was extremely bored!

I didn't want Bella to over do herself, so every morning I would wake up an hour earlier than usual to start breakfast. While that was cooking, I would drag my sleepy ass up the stairs to wake up Bella and the twins. My wife would thank me each morning with an extra steamy good morning kiss before smiling devilishly and leaving me with an almost painful erection. Luckily, hearing one of the twins calling for me in the next room would help deflate it so Bella could go take a shower.

By the time I had both of the twins dressed, Bella would be downstairs finishing whatever I was cooking. I would then take Mozart on his morning walk and try my best not to scream 'Fuck you!' to all my neighbors who were complaining because of all the barking my weenie made.

I would arrive back home and some what relax and enjoy a cup of coffee as everyone ate breakfast.

Both of the twins had lost their two front teeth within the last couple of months. They liked to drink their juice through straws that could fit in their gaps. It distracted them enough for Bella an I to have a somewhat serious conversation about our day or just anything that we felt like discussing.

"So I was thinking" Bella said to me one Monday morning as we ate. "I know we have been putting off the sex of the baby, but I think that we should go ahead and find out at my next check up. I can't take the anticipation any longer."

"Okay" I agreed as I chew on my bacon. "I've been thinking about it too."

"You have?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah. Alice calls over here every day to tell me new nursery ideas. She has everything laid out except the color schemes. It's driving her crazy" I chuckled.

"Aunt Alice looks like she swallowed two watermelons" Renesmee said though a mouthful of food. "Why doesn't mommy look like that?"

With Alice being so small in stature, she was showing _way_ more than Bella was. Alice already looked about ready to pop, while Bella only looked to have half a basketball under her shirt.

"Because Aunt Alice isn't as tall as I am" Bella tried to explain.

"She looks like an Opa Lumpa" Anthony giggled.

"That's not nice" Bella scolded our son. Anthony stopped laughing and focused on eating the rest of his eggs. He'd started eating a lot more lately. I was thinking that he was probably going through a growth spurt because he was always sleepy too.

When everyone was done, we'd all load into my Hummer (Mozart too) and I would drop everyone off at school. Once Bella and the kids were gone all that would be left was me and Mozart. He would whimper and lay with his head on top of his paws.

"Come on" I scratched the back of his head. "Being with me isn't all that horrible, is it?"

After arriving home I would have nothing to do. I would flip through all four hundred of the channel on the tv and never find anything to watch. I decided to do laundry. I washed all of he twins clothes they had in their dirty clothes hamper. When that was done, I would do mine and Bella's. I went through the house trying to find things to straighten, and then decided to order a pizza for lunch but as I was dialing the number, I lost interest and made myself a turkey sandwich instead. I was going to go crazy with boredom and no amount of Anthony's video games or Renesmee's candy stash was helping me. At time like this, I wish I had James with me. We hadn't talked since the pool party. I figured that I could call him. I had nothing to lose, or _do_ for that matter.

I sat down on the couch and dialed James' number. He answered on the fifth ring, his voice sounding irritated.

"Hello?"

"James?"

"Who is this?" he asked accusingly. His voice sounded slurred.

_Had he seriously forgotten my phone number?_ "It's me... Edward."

"Oh" he said softly, his tone changing only slightly.

"So, um... how have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"Fine since I quit my job" he started to laugh.

"You stopped working at the clinic too?" I was a little surprised. James didn't have a trust fund like I did, and our clinic job paid us _very_ well.

"Unlike you, I actually needed my job. I was fucking fired from there... Tanya too" he answered way to casually. "I was talking about my job at the cinema. Would it kill people to pick up their shit when the movie is over?"

"The cinema? James' what the hell happened to you?" I croaked.

"I should have listened to you" he moaned.

"James are you drunk?" I asked him cautiously.

"Fuck yeah I am! Let me tell you Eddie, it feels fucking great too" he laughed before he went into a coughing fit. "You should come over here and have a drink with me. We could do shots!"

"No James" I said seriously. "Tell me what happened. Why were you fired?"

"Someone snitched about me and Tanya. They found those little notes she'd been sending me in my cubby" he scuffed. "The boss said it wasn't 'appropriate' and fired us both. He was just jealous that Tanya was sleeping with me now instead of him. The stupid fucker."

_So she was telling the truth... I think_

"Doesn't matter now though. Tanya's gone and I'm broke" he coughed again. "I'm leaving this fucked up place too. I'm moving in back to with my grandma in Iowa."

"I'm so sorry-" I tried to say.

"I don't want you're pity" he sounded upset. "I wasn't meant to live the good life anyway. You tried to warn me. All I deserve is a great big bowl of I told you so!"

"I'm not going to say that."

"But you want to!"

"No, I don't." I was being serious. I felt sorry of what had become of James. His whole life was over from the sound of it. He wasn't going to be able to get another pediatric job. That wouldn't be to bad if that hadn't been what he majored in. "Can you tell me what happened to Tanya? Do you know if Mike is going to be okay?"

"Who cares about that bitch or her little bastard. She's the reason I lost my job in the first place. She wanted you all along Edward" James screamed into the phone. "She told me so right before she left."

_Fuck!_

"James, I'm truly sorry."

"Stop saying that! You being sorry isn't going to fix anything!"

"James-"

"I don't ever want to hear you or that whores voice again!" he said slamming the phone down.

With that the call was ended. There was no point in me trying to call him back, at least not in the condition he was in right now. Tanya was just bullshit in the form of an attractive woman. I still couldn't tell if what she told me was true or not. It was obvious from the beginning that she'd been playing James. All I could say was at least she had left me and my family alone, though I hated it had to end this way for Mike and James.

Instead of sitting there and thinking about it, I got up and began to cook. I would have to pick up Bella and the kids in about an hour, so I busied myself like my mother by making them all healthy snacks to eat when they got home. All of them were usually super hungry, especially Bella when I picked them up.

I sliced up four different types of fruits. Oranges for Anthony, apples for Renesmee, and pears and pineapples for Bella. Everyones favorite. I put them in different colored plastic cups and labeled them. When that was done, I put the cups back in the refrigerator and sighed. I honestly wasn't fit for being a stay at home dad. I my mind had been thinking about just sitting on the couch and staring into space, that is until my cell phone vibrated.

_I was thinking a soft green color if u have a boy or purple if a girl though Ive already predicted you r goin 2 have a girl :P_  
_-A_

I couldn't just ignore my sister. She would keep at this until I answered.

_Whateva u say Ali_  
_-E_

_Whats wrong with u?_  
_-A_

_Besides be'n bored out of my mind?_  
_-E_

_MayB u should start back working again. U r not 1 to stay n 1 spot 4 long_  
_-A_

I'd thought about that, but there was no way in hell I would be getting my job back from my recent employer.

_Where wood I go?_  
_-E_

_U could work wth dad except u wood have 2 move back to Forks_  
_-A_

_That wood b a last resort_  
_-E_

_U never agree on anything i come up wth. I dont no y i bother wth u sometimes. Yes or no 2 my colors?_  
_-A_

_:)_  
_-E_

Alice was right. I wasn't one to just stay at home like this. I knew how much Bella really appreciated me helping her out, but this really wasn't working out on my part. I could handle waking up early and getting the twins ready, but just staying here day after day and doing what the stereotypical house wife did was nauseating for me.

My phone vibrated again.

_Just wondering if u could bring some pickles with u wen u came 2 pick us up :) Luv ya_  
_-B_

Bella's pregnancy craving was pickles. She would eat them with everything. I remembered her telling me that she kept some in her mini fridge at school. When she was pregnant with the twins she never had any cravings. The only thing different about her eating was that she would eat more than me whenever we ate together. That took some getting use to.

When we had the twins, Bella and I had just turned twenty. We hadn't planned on having children just yet, we'd only been married a few hours. We had a small wedding with a few of our close friends and relatives, then I swept Bella away to our hotel room in California. We were both virgin and Bella didn't want to use protection our first time. She told me that she had just gotten off of her period so we wouldn't have to worry. A few weeks later Bella became ill, or so we thought. I'd just thought that she'd come down with the flu. When she didn't get any better within the next couple of weeks I began to worry and I took her to the hospital. It was there that Dr. Fisher informed us that we were going to be parents. I didn't know how to react at first, Bella began to cry. We immediately agreed that we were going to keep it. The following month we found out we were going to have twins. I couldn't think of a happier day until the day my kids were born.

Mozart's barking pulled me out of my thought. I checked my watching, seeing that it was time to pick up Bella and the kids. I grabbed Mozart, a jar of pickles, and the fruit cups and made my way back to my car. I was at their school not fifteen minutes later.

"Hi daddy!" Anthony said as he climbed in the backseat followed by his sister. She looked upset.

"Hi to you to Renesmee" I said through the rear view mirror to my daughter when she didn't acknowledge me.

"She's mad because she gotten in trouble in class today" Anthony told me as he dug into his fruit cup. "She has a 'U' in conduct now."

"Shut up Anthony" she snapped at him, grabbing her fruit cup and turning away from us to glare out the window.

_So that's is what was taking Bella so long... I won't push the subject now_

Bella arrived only a few minutes late but didn't look as annoyed as I thought she would be. She looked... excited?

"You'll never guess what just happened to me!" she said happily as she got in the car.

"What?" Anthony and l asked.

"As I was walking down that hall, I felt the baby kicking!" She grabbed my hand and gently pressed it to her swollen stomach. I held it there for a second before I felt it too. I was now sporting my infamous crooked smile.

"I wanna feel" Anthony replaced my hand with his own. He held it there for over a minute. His face fell. "I don't feel anything."

"The baby may have moved into a different position" Bella comforted him. "The next time it happens, I will come get you, even if you're in class."

"Okay" Anthony agreed.

Bella relaxed her seat and grabbed for her jar of pickles.

"So, what have you been up to all day?" she asked casually.

"I play some of Anthony's video games, but other than that I was bored and lonely" I told her truthfully as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"You have Mozart with you" she teased.

"Mozart does his own thing when everyone else is gone" I smiled.

"Well, did Alice call you today?"

"She text me. She wants the walls either a soft green or purple hue."

"Not green! How about blue and brown or something" my wife complained.

"You tell her that. My sister has a temper when it comes to me."

"Fine" Bella agreed. "Is that all you did?"

"I talked to James..."

"Oh... how's he doing?" she asked uncomfortably. She knew I'd stopped talking to James since he'd hooked up with Tanya.

"He was fired from the clinic and recently quit his job at the cinema" I mumbled. "He's moving away to Iowa."

"The cinema! What happened to him?" Bella asked sounding sincerely concerned.

"Tanya happened to him" I said angrily, my grip on the steering wheel tightening. My knuckles were turning white from the lack of blood to my fingers.

**~O~**

When we would get home, I would usually hang out with my kids. I'd help them with their homework, and then we'd either watch a movie or play a game. Today they wanted to play hide-and-seek. They were both learning their new spelling words and I could tell that they were getting bored with just sitting there. Anthony was getting the hang of it better than Renesmee was. She was fed up with homework, so I agreed taking a break and playing a game would be fun. We played for an hour or so before Anthony pushed Renesmee causing her to scrape her knee. I decided that play time was over after that and that they should get back to their homework while I fixed dinner. Bella was already in the kitchen seasoning some chicken to put in the oven but didn't resist when I offered to help out.

After both of the twins were fed, washed, and asleep, Bella and I would finally have time to fool around if we wanted to. Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, we wanted to.

"So I was talking to Renesmee's teacher today. She said that Renesmee has a very bad attitude problem" Bella sighed as she snuggled into my side. "But she said that Anthony is the perfect little gentleman."

"Well that's good about Anthony" I mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "I have no idea what to do about Renesmee. She's just so quick tempered. Sometimes I wonder if it's because we're having another baby."

"Maybe. She wasn't like this last year, all though she was in trouble a lot."

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked.

"Yeah" Bella nodded.

"I'll talk to her too then. Maybe she will open up to me like Anthony has these past few months."

We lay in silence, enjoying the warmth from each others bodies.

"I've been thinking" Bella said as she lazily drew circles on my stomach as she lay beside me. "Maybe you should start working again Edward."

"What's making you say that?" I asked looking over at her. She was only wearing one of my tee shirts.

"Well, everyday when you picks us up, you always have snacks for us to eat."

"So?" I wasn't getting the message.

"You've never been that type of man to cook on whim. And then we come home, you make dinner too. You don't seem happy" she watched me carefully. "I've watched you. You almost seemed depressed as soon as you're alone... like nothing is going right for you."

"I don't mind cooking" I reassured her, brushing one of her chocolate curls from her face. "I just can't stand not having anything to do all day. My minds starts to wonder and I end up thinking about things that might make you or other people upset."

"What do you think about Edward?" she whispered. "You can tell me. I won't be upset."

"Renesmee's behavior problem, or why Alice has to bug us twenty-four about _our_ baby, and... Mike.

"I knew it with the last one" she said softly, though she didn't sound upset. "You're always trying to be the hero. You've never been the one to just watch a child when they were in need."

"I know. That's the main reason why I became a pediatrician" I said pulling her closer to me. "I couldn't imagine growing up with a mother like Tanya."

We lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"You should go back to work Edward" Bella said again. "You'll be happy, so I'll be happy."

"But I am happy" I protested. "I have my sexy wife and beautiful children with me everyday. We have enough money to put food on the table and clothes on our back, not to mention I have another little bundle of joy on the way. I just wish there was someone I could stay with during the day while you're gone. Just to keep me busy."

Bella placed her hand on her stomach. "I just want you to do whatever makes you happy. You don't have to worry about_ me _so much. I'm not so fragile that I will break."

I smiled. "I know" I said leaning down and capturing her lips against mine. I slowly changed our positions so that I was now some what on top of her, supporting my weight on my hands. She opened her legs, allowing me to have more room. I grinded myself to her damp center. My hands waisted no time slipping under Bella's shirt and caressing every inch of naked skin it came in contact with. My hand slid between Bella's leg and cupped her wet center in my hands. She was already dripping. I teased her engorged clit, wanting to hear her moan for me. Instead she placed her hands firmly on my shoulder and pushed me away.

"Let's let tonight be about you" she said kissing my chest and coaxing me to flip us over. I obeyed and got us situated so that Bell now stradled my right thigh. She removed the shirt she had been wearing and was now completelt bare. Her finger wove their way though my hair, scratching lightly at my scalp.

"Hmm..." I moaned in gratitude.

Bella pulled away from my lips to kiss now my neck, nipping lightly at my sensitive spots. She made a trail from my adams apple to my chest, dragging her tongue gracefully against my overheated skin.

"Lie back" she instructed me.

I did as I was told.

Her fingers slipped under the waistband of my boxer and rubbed my erection. I was already hard and felt as if I hadn't climaxed in ages. I was surprised that I wasn't already oozing with my precum. My sexual frustration level was higher than usual tonight.

Bella pushed the thin material of my boxers aside and I sprang free, bobbing slightly. Bella licked her lips and engulfed me in her mouth.

"Ahhh!" I moaned, not bothering to try and stay quite. My hands found their way into Bella's hair. I had to reminded myself to be careful and not pull to hard or be to rough with her. I carefully guided her back and forth with my hand. Her tongue swirled lightly on the head of my erection.

Bella relaxed her muscles and I could feel myself brushing the back of her throat. At this rate I was not going to last very only. When I felt her warm hands began to play with my sack I knew I was about to cum. Her fingers slipped even lower and pressed on the area just below my testicle. A wave of pleasure shot through me and I threw my head back as I moaned. She took this as a good sign and pressed ever harder. I could feel her hitting my g-spot. All of her simulations were just to much. I came, though for once not wanting her to swallow my seed, I pushed her back gently and came _hard_ in my hand.

She looked at me with flushed cheeks and confused eyes.

"One of the things I was thinking about the other day was that when ever you swallow, it goes right down to the baby's stomach. It just seems weird" I answered her unspoken question.

She giggled. "I never thought about it that way."

"I don't want to think anymore" I flipped us back over. "I just want you." And with that, I plunged myself into her center. We both moaned aloud. Bella grabbed one of my hands and laced our fingers together, while her other scratched roughly up and down my back.

"Harder baby" she begged, lifting her hips up to meet my thrust. I sprinkled kisses up and down her throat and increased my thrust. She squealed and tried wrapping her legs around my waist. It was kind of hard with her stomach in the way. I decided try a different position. I pulled out of her and turned her on her left side. "What are you doing" she gasped.

"Trust me" I said as I spooned myself behind her. I lift her right leg up and propped on top of mine, opening her up to me before sliding back into her. A light sheet of sweat was already covering both of our bodies.

"Fuck" she groaned. This position allowed me to go much deeper inside of my wife. I set a quick, fast pace that we both enjoyed. Bella continued to let out her moans of pleasure and I could feel her walls contracting around me. "I'm close Edward."

"Cum for me love" I stroked her clit and peppered kisses across her shoulder. I angled my hips to hit her sweet spot every time I thrust into her. Her walls spasmed around me and withing seconds she was cuming around my cock. Her orgasm triggered mine and I spilled my seed within her.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck and tried to regulate my breathing. My free hand moved over our bodies and rubbed soothing circles on Bella's stomach. Not a minute later, I felt our baby kicking.

"I think we woke up the baby" Bella murmured sleepily placing her hand on top of mine.

"Rest my love" I encourage her as I slipped from within her.

"I can't" she groaned sitting up. "I'm all gross and icky. I think I'm going to take a shower."

That was probably best for both of us just in case Anthony or Renesmee decided they wanted to sleep in our bed in the middle of the night.

I let her go and pulled on the boxers I'd thrown aimlessly across the room. I was going to have to change the sheets before we went to bed. I stripped the bed and tip-toed silently down the hall to the stairs. I made sure to check on both of my children before continuing my journey to the laundry room.

I dumped the sheets in a pile in front of the washer, knowing that I was going to wash them tomorrow.

I was able to put the new sheets on the bed way sooner than I knew Bella would be out of the shower. I still had time to take one with her.

I stripped off my boxer and slipped into the master bathroom. Steam had already filled the room, but I could see the silhouette off Bella through the glass of the shower. From the looks of it, she seemed to be shaving. I didn't think she could see past her stomach, and I didn't want her to cut herself.

"What are you doing love?" I asked sneaking up behind her.

She yelped and dropped the razor she'd been holding. Her hand coming up to rest over her heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" she snapped turning around to face me.

"Why are you shaving?" I asked her again.

Her scowl turned into a blushed. "I feel to hairy down there. If it's bothering me so I'm sure it's bothering you."

"Nonsense" I whispered grabbing her hips and pulling her as close as her stomach would let me. "I love you just the way you are."

"Baby" she groaned as I trailed kisses up and down her neck. "I want you so bad, but I'm honestly to tired right now."

"Fine" I sighed. "But I want to wash you."

And so I did. I rubbed her favorite shampoo in her hand and massaged her scalp. She moaned and closed her eyes, resting her head against my chest. I cleaned every inch of her, making sure I took plenty of time cleaning over my favorite areas such as her breast and bottom, though they didn't compare to her stomach. I gathered some lavender body wash on my hand and rub over her stomach, hoping the baby would kick. He did. I assumed that he was asleep, which is what Bella and I should have been doing at the moment.

I washed myself quickly, then found two big plush towels for us to dry off with. We left the bathroom and got dressed in comfortable silence. Not ten minutes later we were both dead to the world.

**~O~**

"Daddy" I felt the all to familiar poking against my forehead. I cracked open my left eye to see both of my children standing beside the bed looking down at me.

"What is it?" I rasped out. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Anthony answered shrugging his shoulder. "But I'm hungry. Renemsee too."

I groaned. A chill had filled our bedroom and I really didn't want to move from my position spooning against Bella. She was so warm and by the time on the clock, we'd just fed the twins a little over three hours ago.

"Can't you wait until breakfast?" I begged them.

Renesmee's stomach growled in response. "Nope" she said popping the p.

I sighed and heaved myself out of bed. I stumbled down the stair, stubbing my toe against something in the darkness. I grabbed two bowls out the dishwasher and a box of Cheerios out of the cupboard. When I opened the fridge for some milk, I silently cursed a how bright the light seemed to be.

"All we get is cereal?" Renesmee asked in disgust when I sat the bowl in front of her.

"Yes" I said rubbing my eyes. "Now please it eat so I can go back to bed."

"I don't want it" she snapped pushing the bowl away, spilling some of the milk on the table.

"I'll eat it!" Anthony grabbed for her bowl and started to devour it. His bowl was already empty. You would have thought we never fed him.

"I want real food" Renesmee complained slamming her tiny fist against the table.

"Well now you have no food" I answered getting pissed off by her ungrateful tone.

"I'm not moving til' up make me some meat" she replied stubbornly.

She sat there watching. Anthony finished his second bowl of cereal and went off to bed with no problem. I wanted to follow him but I knew if I left my daughter I would find her in the exact same spot when I came down to make breakfast later this morning.

"Do you want to talk?" I sat down beside her.

"No" she yawned sleepily. "I'm hungry."

"I'm not making you anything else" I told her firmly. "You had a chance to eat and you didn't take it."

"You're being mean" she whispered, her lip quivering.

"No I'm not" I said gently. I was trying to keep a straight face but I didn't think I could handle her crying. "I'm being a parent and setting up some rules."

"I have to listen to rules at school. I don't like them."

"We are going to face some things we don't like but that's just life, and I'll always be there for you when things get to hard" I told her.

"Promise?" she asked sticking out her pinkie. Even though she was probably half asleep, I knew she was being serious.

"Promise" I smiled looping my pinkie with her and kissing it.

She yawned again. "Since life is hard right now, will you carry me."

I chuckled. "Sure" I scooped up her tiny body and carried her back up the stairs. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. "Goodnight baby girl. I will always love you..."

**I got a new computer for Christmas and it makes updating a lot easier :)**

**Next chapter Bella will be 8 months along. I will also be revealing the sex of the baby so this is your last time to vote. The baby will be here by chapter 13 or 14! Another thing, do you guys think Edward should get a new job or just be super dad when the baby comes? I think things will pick up for him once the baby comes and now that Tanya is permenatly out of his life. I know that I kinda just threw the James' thing right our of the window, but I think Edward needs someone better in his life as a friend. He will be getting one later on in the story.**

**FanFic Rec: Major Misconduct-**_ Edward Cullen - hot high school hockey player. Bella Swan - shy high school student. They've admired each other from afar, so what happens when they finally meet? Will they be strong enough to handle a threat from his past? No good deed goes unpunished... **(m7707)**_

_**Review Please**_


	12. Changes

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

I was glad when Bella finally joined me at home due to her maternity leave. All we had to do was fix the twins breakfast and drop them off at school, and then we had the day all to ourselves. Lucky for me that one of Bella's favorite activities as of late including jumping my bones whenever she could. I was taking whatever she gave me, knowing that once the baby was born, I would have to wait six weeks until I could be truly intimate with my wife again, not to mention having a newborn constantly needing me.

"I'm so glad my morning sickness is over" Bella sighed contently. We were enjoying a warn bubble bath with each other after one of our sex fest. She was sitting in between my legs, resting with her back against my chest. She was had been having a hard time getting comfortable while we were having sex and while she tried to go to sleep these past few days, so I was happy that she was able to relax with me now.

"I am too" I said, rubbing my hand over her swollen stomach and breathing in her sweet scent. "I feel so helpless."

She giggled and peeked one of her eyes at me. "You shouldn't. You're a great help to me with everything else.

"I try. It's only going to get harder for us after Carlie is born. At least Renesmee and Anthony are excited about it."

Alice had given birth to Connor last week. When we took the twins to the hospital to see him, they both were surprised at how little his hands and feet were. Anthony loved how strong a grip Connor had when would hold onto his finger and Renesmee found it funny that Connor was born with his two front teeth. Everyone was perplexed by it. Alice had wanted to breast feed him, but after seeing the teeth she decided to stick to formula. She told Jasper that she wasn't going to have another male in her house that liked to nip at her boobs.

"I can't believe we are going to have another child already" Bella hummed as I began to wash her. "It seems like everything is happening so fast. Next things you know, the baby will be here, I will be back at work, and the twins will be second graders.

"Speaking of work, I was talking to Carlisle this morning while I dropped the twins off at school. He offered me the pediatric job at the hospital" I told her as I soaped her stomach.

"That was nice of him" she said softly. "But that's in Forks."

"I know..."

"Do you want to?"

"I told him to let me think about it" I told her truthfully. I was tired of being a stay home dad. I wanted to be doing something a little more productive with my day. Bella and I hadn't discusses where the baby would be when she start back working. I had no problem staying home with with the baby. I just...

"I think you should take it."

"I wanna take it..."

"Then do it!" Bella snapped harshly. "Edward you've sacrificed so much for this family already. I know this is what you want; I can see it in your eyes how bad you want this. So take it."

And I did. The very next day I called my dad to tell him the news. He was a bit surprised at how fast I was able to get back to him.

"_Your mother and sister are going to be so excited when they find out_" Carlisle chuckled.

"I know. Alice has been dropping hints about me becoming a doctor again. I think she wants me to be Connor's pediatrician" I said remembering how many times both Alice and Jasper had called me whenever Connor pretty much made a sound. They were going through the worry from being first time parents.

"_That sounds like Alice. Only wanting the very best. __You kind of scared her with the whole Tanya ordeal. Have you heard from her_?"

"No and I don't plan on hearing from her" I said seriously. "She's caused enough problems in life."

"_You're going to have to move on son_" My father's wise voice spoke. "_Forks with be a fresh page for everyone. Have you told the twins yet_?"

"No. Not yet. Bella and I were going to tell them tonight when they get out of school today" I explained. "We decided not to move until the end of the school year. We don't want to overwhelm them or the baby."

"_Good thinking_."

"Edward" I heard Bella calling me from upstairs.

"I gotta go dad. Bella wants me. I'll call you back later" I said hanging up the phone.

I walked up the stairs to find Bella with her back to me in the room that was supposed to be the nursery. Emmett and I had painted the walls last month to be sure that there weren't any fumes for our baby to breathe in. We had a small bookshelf pushed against one wall, already full of colorful picture books. In the crib there were about twenty different fluffy stuffed animals. To top it off, one oversized rocking chair. I had to admit that the room was quite adorable, though you would never hear me say this out loud.

"Edward" Bella said in a shaky voice, turning around. Her eyes were puffy and her bottom lip was trembling. My first thought was that she'd some how hurt herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

"Y-y-you painted and d-decorated this whole r-room and i-it's s-so pretty" she sobbed into my shirt.

I chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "If you like the room so much, then why are you crying?"

"Because y-you did all this work and the b-baby will only be using it for a f-few months" she sniffled.

"That's okay. We redecorate the nursery in Forks just like this" I assured her.

"Okay" she agreed looking up at me. "I feel kind of stupid now. My emotions are all over this place. I'm probably driving you crazy."

"No. You're perfect" I leaned down to capture her lips with my own. It was harder to reach her mouth with her stomach pushing me away, but I'd been craving her all morning.

"Hmm" she hummed against my lips. I tangled my fingers in her hair and placed her hand on my hard on. "Edward I don't want to do this in here. Let's do this somewhere else."

I pulled away from her long enough for her to drag us to our bedroom. She didn't waste any time tugging my shirt off and running her hands up and down my chest.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked in between the kisses I'd been peppering along her throat.

"I want you be on top" she moaned as I pulled off her tee shirt and began to work on her shorts.

"We can't love" I pressed my palm against her heat. She was already wet.

"I don't know then" she growled. "I'm tired of being on top."

I had an idea. I sat Bella down on the bed pull her boy shorts down her legs. She leaned back against her elbows. I press kisses to the inside of her thigh, making my way to her center. Goosebumps began to appear along her legs and she groaned when I pressed a wet kiss to her folds. I carefully turned her on her side and yanked my pants down. I moved in to spoon beside and slide into her.

"Fuck!" she bit her lip. This angle didn't allow me to go in very far, but it did let me brush against her g-spot every time I moved.

I started a brisk pace and buried my face in the crook of her neck. I knew for a fact I wasn't going to last long. I also knew if I came before Bella was able to she was going to be beyond pissed off at me.

I lift her leg back and put in on top of my hip. My right hand slid between us and rubbed rough circles on her clit. I felt her contract around me.

"I'm so close" I groaned in her hair. "Come with me."

She scream and her walls locked me in place as she rode out her orgasm. Her climax triggered my own. Seconds later we were a nothing more than a pile of sweaty, limbs. Bella cuddled into my side and sighed contently. I knew she was going to go to sleep. Normally I would join her, but the fact that it was already 1:30 meant that I still had to pick the kids up from school.

I after Bella had dozed off; I slipped out of our bed to our bathroom to take a quick shower before going to pick up the twins.

"Hi daddy!" my daughter said happily attaching herself to my leg as I picked my kid's up from school.

"Hey Squirt" I said kissing her forehead. "Someone's in a good mood today."

"Yep! I got a sticker in class today for being a good leader when we had a fire drill" she explained.

"That's great" I congratulated her. "What about you Anthony?" I asked looking down at my son. We was getting so tall.

"I got a paper cut and then I tripped over my shoe laces and skinned my knee" he frowned. "I wanna go home. Where's mommy?"

"She's at home taking nap."

"Grown up aren't suppose to have naps."

"Well some of them do" I explained as I helped them put on their rain coats. Anthony's coat was fitting him a little snug now a days and I knew we going to have to go shopping for him soon.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" he asked as we drove out of the parking lot.

"You've already had McDonald's twice this week" I looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"But I'm hungry" he whined. "My lunch was to small."

"I'll make you and Renesmee a snack when we get home."

"Can we watch a movie while we eat it?" Renesmee's eyes lit up. Bella and I got her Lilo & Stitch as a surprise. She's been on her best behavior lately and we decided to reward her. Anthony was still a sweet kid, but lately he'd developed a habit of ignoring you when he didn't want to do something. Bella and I weren't pleased.

"Sure you can, and when mommy wakes up, the both of us have something to tell you."

"Is it a surprise?" they asked in unison.

I smiled. "It may be, but we aren't going to talk about it until later." They agreed and talked to each after that and when we got home, I made them a healthy snack, and turn on Renesmee's movie. With a few extra minutes on my hand I decided to check on Bella. She was still asleep, but now she was cuddling my pillow. Mozart was also snoozing on the bed. He looked like he was dead with both his hands and his feet sticking strait up in the air and I didn't have the heart to wake them. Instead I went back downstairs and watch a Disney movie with my kid.

**~O~**

"We're moving?" Anthony asked carefully for the second time tonight. Bella and I decided to break the news to them after dinner.

"Yes we are. Your daddy is going to work in the hospital with your grandpa" Bella explained again.

"Are we taking the baby with us?" Renesmee asked. Though we knew the sex of the baby, we decided to surprise the twins.

"Yes. We going to redecorate the nursery in the new house." I assured her.

"So we won't be going to the same school or have the same friends anymore?"

"You'll make new friends" I ruffled her hair. "Forks Elementary is a great school and all of the teachers are very nice."

"Is Forks where Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Jacob live?" Anthony asked. I bit my tongue at the Jacob comment.

"Yep" Bella answered. "You'll be closer to both your grandpa's and to your uncle."

"To close." I mumbled under my breath. Bella still caught it and rolled her eyes at me.

"When are we leaving?" Anthony asked softly.

"In about three months so the both of you won't have to miss some of your school year" I answered as I gathered the dishes from the table.

"Oh" he answered. His voice was void of emotion. "I'm going to go play upstairs." He was out of his seat and up the stairs before either me nor Bella could say anything.

"I'm going too! Anthony wait up!" Renesmee said scrambling after him. Bella and I were left to look at one another.

"I can't tell if this went well or not" I said as I placed the dishes into the sink.

"There were no tears so I guess it went somewhat okay" Bella said skeptically. "Renesmee seems fine, but Anthony has never liked change. So much is happening around him. I wonder if we are doing to much to soon?"

"I doubt it" I mumbled as I came back to sit beside her. "He loves it when we go down to visit our folks in Forks. He will be happy when the big day comes."

"You're probably, but I still think one of us should try and talk to him again" Bella sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"I'll do it. I need some father son time with him" I kissed her as I got up. Anthony was in his room playing his DSi. He didn't look up as I came in. "Is something wrong Anthony?"

"No" came his simply reply.

"You seemed upset while we were talking downstairs."

"Maybe I was a little bit, but anymore."

"Do you not want to move?" I asked him. "Is that what's bother you."

"I wanna be closer to Grandma Esme."

"So you do want to move?" he was confusing me.

"Yes" he smiled. "Daddy you worry to much."

I sat beside him. "That's what us 'grown ups' do."

"I worry and I'm not a grown up" he put his game down.

"What do you worry about?"

"If we move to Forks, you and Uncle Jacob will fight all the time. I don't like it when you do that. It makes me sad," he said seriously. I knew my kid's minds were like sponges, but I never realized how observant they were.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm-" I was lost for words, that's what I was. "I will try to be on best behavior around 'Uncle' Jacob."

"You got three months to practice that" he held out his little pinky.

"I'll do my best" I pinky promised my son, kissing him on the top of his head.

The next few weeks went by _really_ fast. Before we knew it, it was time for the baby to be born. Everything was a blur as I sped Bella to the hospital.

**~O~**

Things were finally falling back into rhythm. For the past few days since Carlie Elizabeth Cullen had been born, we had to adjust everyone's schedules around her. Both of the twins were in awe of her. Renesmee shocked us. She didn't show any signs of jealously toward her new little sister.

Our daughter was born five pound, seven ounces. After thirteen hours of labor, and a lot of pushing and profanities from Bella, she was born. We were both filled with pride and joy when we heard her soft baby cry, and neither one of us could keep the amazed look off our faces as the doctor brought the squirming bundle over to us and gently placed it in Bella's arms. It was pretty safe to say that Carlie looked exactly like Bella. She was born with a tuff of brown curls and chocolate doe eyes. Her nose, cheeks, and face shape all resembled Bella as well. The only thing she had of me was her lips. She was so adorable.

"She already has you wrapped around her little finger" Bella teased as she dressed for bed. I was holding Carlie as she slept against my chest.

"How can I resist such a cute face" I said.

Bella came over and climbed into bed with us, reaching for our daughter. "I hate to wake her, but if I don't feed her now, as soon as we go to sleep she's going to be hungry" she said as she rubbed Carlie's tummy. Our baby stirred, but otherwise did not wake up. She's going to be a heavy sleeper just like you" Bella said as she grabbed the diaper bag.

"Let's hope not" I said seriously. I could sleep through a earthquake though strangely all it took was a poke to my forehead for my kids to wake me up.

She began to change Carlie, which did wake her up. Her beautiful brown eyes looked around as her chin begins to quiver. Bella and I both know what's coming next. When our daughter begins to cry and shake her tiny fist, I'm already prepared. I hold out her soft stuffed bear and dance him around in front if her face. I had this bear custom made to play a lullaby I'd composed for her. It manages to distract her long enough for Bella to finish changing her diaper.

"Shh, that's better isn't it?" Bella coos as she cradles Carlie in her arm. "Mommy didn't want to wake you."

Bella cuddles into my side and adjust her shirt so she can begin to nurse. We sit there in awe, just watching out newest bundle of joy.

"She's so perfect" I whisper, running my fingers through Carlie's soft curls.

"She is" Bella whispers back. "I get the feeling that she's going to be exactly like Renesmee when she's a little older."

"You mean a tomboy?"

"No. I get the feeling she's going to a girlie girl, but she's going to have Renesmee's stubborn streak."

"You mean your stubborn streak?" I tease.

Bella playfully slaps my arm. "Watch it bub or you'll be the one to sleep in the nursery."

We were having trouble getting Carlie to sleep in her nursery. She would have a fit if you put her in her crib. We tried playing soft classical music while she was in there, and even filling her crib up with stuffed animals, but nothing seem to work. For the past few days since we'd brought her home she'd been sleeping in the bed in between us. Right now we weren't really bothered by it. When she woke up in the middle of the night, it was better for her to all ready be with us. It _is_ going to be a problem when Bella's gynecologist finally gives us the okay to be intimate again.

When Bella was giving birth to Carlie, there was a lot of tearing so we had to wait twelve weeks instead of six. Right now with the twins being as active as they were, we didn't have time at night to be even somewhat intimate. They were glad that their mommy was back in a form where she could play with them, and for now I was just happy with quiet nights like this one just holding my perfect wife and child.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. For some reason my account hasn't been working up to speed. I've had to rewrite this chapter at least five times, but alls well now. Tell me what you thought :D**

**FanFic Rec: Resident Geek- **_Geeky Edward thinks he has absolutely no shot with the popular, beautiful Bella. Is he right, or will she be one of the many girls who thinks geeks make for better lovers? M for language, sexuality, and some underage drinking. A little OOC...ok, a lot OOC **(cdunbar)**_

_**Review Please!**_


	13. Tension

**Disclaimer**: _SM owns everything_

My mother called us around the middle of the summer to tell us that she had found us a house. It was a cottage that she'd been renting out for the past three years. She said the previous owner decided to move out at the last minute because he wanted to explore the world. The cottage was still in perfect condition.

It was a ten acres property with a stream flowing through the backyard. There were four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a playroom. There was no pool, but Charlie and Carlisle were working together to surprise the twins with a custom-built play set castle. The best part was that there was a lake about half a mile from our property with a beautiful deck and a great spot for fishing. My mom guaranteed that Bella and I were going to love it... that's if we all didn't go crazy with excitement before then.

The twins were super excited about moving closer to their grandparents. Every other day they asked when they could  
start packing. I was relieved that they were excited about moving, but them asking me a million questions all day was getting to be annoying. Even so, I was glad they were sticking to me instead of harassing their mother for attention.

Neither one of them was necessarily jealous of the attention Carlie got; they just couldn't understand why they weren't the center of everyone's attention. Thankfully they were eager to help us out with the baby most days, though there were still a few things they weren't use to, like Carlie crying. Carlie didn't like it when there was a lot of noise -which the twin caused constantly- or if you changed her diaper. Bella tried talking to them about being a little more considerate about the things they did when Carlie was in the room.

"So we can't watch tv anymore?" Renesmee whined from her place on top of the counter.

"That's not what I said" Bella answered as she continued to stir the pasta for tonight's dinner. "All I said was that you didn't have to put the volume on fifty."

"But I can't hear if it's not that loud."

"Well then maybe daddy needs to take you to the doctors office to get your ears checked. If not he's going to have to take you anyway when fall down from climbing on top of the counter." Bella knew fully well that Renesmee despised going to the doctors, even though I use to be her primary care physician.

She frowned and hopped to the floor. "Fine. I won't watch tv so loud and I won't climb."

"Mommy, Carlie smiled at me!" Anthony yelled as he came running into the kitchen.

I'd been changing Carlies diaper in the living room and I'd asked Anthony to distract her so she wouldn't get so upset. He was telling her about the time he tripped over Mozart when it looked like Carlie was giving him a smile. Carlie was infamous for tricking you into thinking she was smiling only for you to find out it was nothing more than a gas bubble.

"Sorry bud, I think that was just gas" I said following him into the kitchen. Carlie was snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"No it wasn't!" he insisted. "She smiled because I was telling her a funny story. You believe me, right mommy?"

"I sure do" Bella said leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of his head. Anthony beamed.

"This means I'm the bestest big brother in the whole world!"

"And the most boring little brother ever" Renesmee taunted him.

"Am not" he scowled.

"Are too!"

"You two, take this discussion upstairs" I told them. I knew arguments like these would go on forever, and they were beginning to bother Carlie.

"Come on Nessie" Anthony tugged his sister's hand and practically dragged her up the stairs. "I'm going to show you how much fun I can be!"

With both of our noisemakers gone, the kitchen was filled with comfortable silence. I was content to sit in the kitchen and cuddle my baby, but Carlie had other ideas. She rubbed her head from side to side against my chest, searching for some  
food.

"Looks like someone wants their mama" I said as Carlie began to whine. Bella looked over at us and laughed. Carlie was trying to suckle me through my shirt. Bella washed her hand before scooping our now crying baby into her arms.

"Did daddy trick you?" she cooed at our daughter.

"Daddy didn't do anything" I chuckled. I was going to finish making dinner so Bella wouldn't have to rush with Carlie.

"Did too. You tricked her with you're man boobs" Bella teased as Carlie began to suckle her. She knew I worked hard to keep my nice physique.

_Now I know where Renesmee gets it from_

"I guess since I'm so out of shape I need to go on a diet" I humored her.

"Good idea."

"Tomorrow I will make everyone a extra delicious breakfast of protein shake and vitamins."

"Gross" her nose scrunched up. "If you make that, then I'm going to IHOP."

"You're the one who said I needed to go on a diet" I said giving her a playful glare. "If that's not good enough for you, then what do you consider a healthy breakfast?"

"Waffles, scrambled eggs, and extra crispy bacon."

"Maybe if we make it turkey bacon and switch out the regular eggs for egg whites, then I suppose that would be okay."

"At least with this we know the twins will actually eat it."

"True" I said as I began to set up the table. Anthony's appetite was now bigger than his sisters since he'd started his growth spurt. During dinner he always had seconds and sometimes even thirds. During the night he'd wake me up at least three times a week asking if he could have a bowl of cereal. Some nights Renesmee and I would join him, but most of the time I would just sit by him and try not to fall asleep at the table. Between him and his sisters, it seemed like Bella and I were awake more and more during the night, but we didn't mind. Our family was safe and happy.

"Dinner is ready" I said, popping my head in Anthony's room. Him and Renesmee were playing a game of Candyland. Anthony dropped his card and sprinted out the door.

"Hey!" his sister yelled after him. "We didn't finish the game yet!"

"You can finish after you eat" I told her. She crossed her arms and made no attempt to move. "What if I give you a piggyback ride downstairs?"

"Okay" she said, nearly launching herself into my arms. Once at the table her carefree mood was back again.

**~O~**

Bella was in the shower and I was just finishing getting all the kids asleep. Carlie put up the biggest fight. She spit up on Bella after dinner and it got all over and under both of their clothes. While Bella showered I got the twins to go to bed early and fixed Carlie a bath. She was sleepy and wasn't happy with me when I gave her her bath. She was furious with me by the time I was putting her on a new diaper. I rocked her in my arms and hummed a lullaby I composed for her. She tried to fight off her sleepiness but clonked out after about twenty minutes.

I put her in her crib tonight; knowing when she woke later tonight she wasn't going to be happy she was there, but I had other plans had her ten-week check up a few days ago. Her doctor said she was free to have sex again. I was ecstatic and after checking to see if both the twins were still asleep, I walked back to the master bedroom.

Bella was out of the shower, but still in the bathroom. I pulled of my shirt and waited for her on the bed. When she finally came out of the bathroom I couldn't help but notice she was wearing too many clothes. One of my T-shirts and some sweat pants. I still couldn't keep the grin off of my face. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Like what?" I asked feigning innocents.

"Like Emmett. It's creepy how much you look like him right now."

"Well I am his brother, so I should have a slight resemblance to him."

"Where's Carlie?" she asked as she climbed into bed.

"Asleep in her room."

"Why? She just going to scream her little lungs out until we bring her back here" Bella said knowingly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" I said pulling her into my arms and pressing kisses down her neck. My hands wandered under her shirt and caressed every inch of skin I came in contact with.

"Edward" she wiggled in my arms. "Edward" she said again, this time pushing me away.

"What" I whined at the lack of contact.

"I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Bella if you're kidding around it's not funny right now. You have no idea how badly I want you." I picked up her hand and placed on painfully hard erection to prove my point. She snapped her hand back.

"I'm not kidding Edward" she said with a serious face. "I'm just not up for it tonight."

My brow furrowed. "Why not?" I asked, pushing the subject.

She frowned. "Let's see, maybe because I've been changing diapers all day, my boobs leak and been thrown up on twice today. I'm tired."

"I've been changing diapers too."

"That's not the point Edward" she scowled. "The point is that I don't want to right now."

Her rejection hurt, but I wasn't about to let her see it."Fine" I growled, turning away from her to turn off the lamp and burying my face in my pillow. I heard her frustrated sigh before her lamp cut off too and our room was filled with darkness.

I watched the hours tick away on my nightstands clock. I knew there was no way I was going to get any sleep when I had the empire state building in my shorts. After another thirty minutes I carefully slipped out of bed and took a cold shower to relieve myself. When I was done, I decided to go head and bring Carlie back to the other room before she woke up. When I got to the nursery I found her awake and watching the stuffed animals that hung above her head.

"If only you were always this content in here" I whispered.

I checked her diaper without making her too upset before picking her up and cradling her in my arms. She watched me, seeming to know I was feeling a bit dejected. She gave me a gummy smile and curled into the crook of my shoulder and sucking her thumb.

I was positive that her smile wasn't caused by gas, and I couldn't help but smile with her.

**~O~**

Bella was beyond frustrated and for some reason she decided to take it out on me. At night all of our kids slept inbetween us. I either had Carlie curled against my chest or Anthony's foot kicking me in the nuts. It drove me crazy! But it was I who told the twins they could sleep with us. My sexual frustration was at a all time high and I found myself getting frustrated with Bella just as easily as she was with me.

The problem... I had a thing for angry make up sex. This was the best way at preventing it...

**~O~**

Two weeks later and the Cullen house was super busy. We were moving in three days and my siblings had come over to help with some of the packing.

"I'm so excited about your new house! Just think about all the redecorating you get to do" Alice said excitedly. Pregnancy hadn't slowed her down in the least. She was wearing a baby harness, which had a bouncy Connor inside. He was turning out to be just like his mother. He had her dark whispy hair and her energy.

"Slow down Alice. We haven't even moved yet. We might not have to redecorate" Bella said trying to avoid anything that meant spending more money.

"Why wouldn't you?" Alice put her hands on her hips. "I could give each room of your house a theme."

"That sounds cool" Rosalie gave a sly smile. "You could do our house. Emmett could get his own playroom to put all of his toys."

"I don't play with toys" Emmett mumbled sheepishly.

"So that was Ty's stuffed Scooby Doo I found under the bed?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." He couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'll go ask him. If it was under our bed he doesn't play with anymore. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving it away" she said walking out the room to find Ty.

Emmett hesitated for a moment before going after her. "Wait Rosie, don't give Scooby away!"

"That goof" Bella rolled her eyes. "He has the label gun for the boxes in his pocket."

"I'll go get him" I offered before Alice could. I was trying my best not to be alone with Bella. Since the night she rejected me things between us had been awkward and tense. My need for her was always the big elephant in room. I felt like if I got too close to her I might not be able to restrain myself and just have my way with her.

I found Emmett outside with Rose and Ty. Jasper and the twins were suppose to be picking up the toys that were left outside but had now stopped to watch the Emmett and Rose show.

"Okay, I admit the Scooby Doo is mine" Emmett said sheepishly. Rose had her hands on her hips.

"I already knew that."

"Can I please keep him? I've had so many good memories with him over the years." Emmett begged and stuck out his bottom lip.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

"Thank you!" Emmett jumped up and down. He placed wet sloppy kisses all over Rosalie's face. He was still such a child.

"Gross, I don't know them!" Ty blushed and hid his face behind his hands. I didn't blame him. Anthony and Renesmee did the same, but they were all peaking out through their fingers. Jasper covered their hands with his.

"Nothin' to see here kiddies" he said as he led them away.

Not wanting the children's minds to be permantly scarred, I intervened.

"Can you stop sucking Roses' face long enough to hand me the label gun" I held my hand out. They didn't stop kissing and Emmett fumbled in his pocket and dropped the gun in my hand. "You do know that your son can see you?"

"He should know where he came from" Emmett pulled away.

"That's fucked up" I muttered in disgust.

"To each their own."

I was more than a little uncomfortable watching my brother and sister-in-law make out like they were teenagers again, yet I was jealous of how free they were able to be. Emmett needed sex, football, and gummy bears to keep his cheerful and childish demeanor strong. I'd yet to see Emmett have a bad day since he married Rose, so I assumed she was able to meet all of his needs. Lucky bastard.

I sulked back into the house. I could hear Bella and Alice talking.

"So what's up with Edward?"

"What do you mean?" I heard Bella ask. I could tell she was biting her lip. She always did that when she lied.

"Oh cut the crap! You two won't even look each other in the eye, not to mention he's brooding like some type of misunderstood vampire."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Totally!"

Bella sighed."He's upset that we haven't been...you know."

I could practically hear her blush.

"Why not? After the doctor told me I was okay, I haven't been able to keep my hands off Jasper. He's so damn sexy. Even the simplest thing he does, like tying his shoes, turns me on."

"It's the exact opposite with me."

"Huh?"

I quietly creeped up a few stairs so I wouldn't miss anything.

"I just haven't been in the mood lately. I don't know why, but my body doesn't get that tingly feeling I usually get when I'm turned on. I'm so exhausted after chasing around the kids all day and when Edward wants to... you know, I just don't wanna be bothered with it" my wife confessed. "Plus trying to keep up with Carlie's feeding schedule is making my boobs uncomfortable and they leak and I feel gross and the thought having sex is the last thing on my mind."

"That sucks for Edward. No wonder he's all tensed up. Sexual frustration is a killer."

"I think I hurt his feeling because he hasn't been trying anything with me lately" Bella sighed.

"Let me see if I have all of this together" Alice said, assuming she was trying to piece everything together so she could be the love doctor. "If you had someone to watch the kids for a little while do you think you would be more willing at night?"

"I honestly don't know Ali. I just feel overwhelmed. An orgasm sounds fantastic, but I'm just to tired to do anything to have one. I'm to tired to even lay there."

"Tell me this, have you tried getting yourself in the mood."

"You mean like masturbating?"

"Duh" Alice huffed impatiently.

"No" my wife mumbled softly."Here's an idea for you. Go out and buy yourself a vibrator. Trust me when I said it will get you in the mood."

I frowned. I didn't like the thought of Bella using a vibrator when she had me there. I was suppose to me able to make her feel good, not some colorful piece of plastic.

"I don't know Ali. Edward would flip out if he found out."

"In the end it's up to you, but I know how Edward gets when he's jealous" Alice answered as Connor began to cry. The conversation was changed to things about the babies. I felt like it was safe for me to come in.

"Took you long enough" Alice said as she bounced Connor in one arm and tried to fold clothes with another.

"Sorry" I grumbled and handed her the labeling gun. "Rose had Emmett distracted when I found them."

"Oh..." Alice answered knowingly. "That's gross. Tell me the kids didn't see."

"Yep."

A sly smile spread across her face. "I have an idea. Jasper and I will take the kids out for an ice cream break so they won't see anything the shouldn't. That should give Emmett all the time he needs. Edward you can take my place in here."

"Wait-!" Bella and I both blurted out at the same time. She ignored us and adjusted Connor back into the harness. She then picked up Carlie and walked towards the door.

"Do guys want us to bring you anything back? Ok!" she answered for us before we could say anything. She closed the door with a thud and left Bella and I with our mouths hanging open.

She knew I'd been listening.

I stood there watching the door for a few moments. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't trust myself right now.

"I guess she wants us to work this out" I heard Bella grumbled and dropped the box of clothes onto the floor. I didn't move. The sound of her voice was really turning me on. Many times a day I found myself salivating at the sight of her breastfeeding Carlie. It was now or never.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?"

I turned around and pounced...

**Sorry this took so long. I'm fixing mistakes in previous chapter & changing a few things here and there, nothing drastic or plot changing.**

FanFic Rec: The Trip Home- _When Bella takes a long overdue trip back to Forks, an unexpected detour helps her find her way home. AU/AH ExBxJ M for adult themes and lemons. **(mskathy)**_

_**Review!**_


	14. What You'll Do For Love

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

_I stood there watching the door for a few moments. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't trust myself right now._

_"I guess she wants us to work this out" I heard Bella grumbled and dropped the box of clothes onto the floor. I didn't move. The sound of her voice was really turning me on. Many times a day I found myself salivating at the sight of her breastfeeding Carlie. It was now or never._

_"Edward, are you even listening to me?"_

_I turned around and pounced..._

At this point in time, I knew I was only thinking about myself. My desire for my wife was clouding my mind. Her shocked gasp as I pulled her against me only added fuel to my fire.

I buried my face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. The smell of strawberries and fabric softener assaulted my senses. I let out a soft groan and tugged her closer.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" Bella breathed into my shirt.

Instead of answering her, I dipped my head low and captured her lips in a desperate kiss. My fingers found their way into the hair on the back of her neck as I poured all of my frustration and anger into our embrace. I hoped Bella felt a least a fraction of what I was feeling.

I could feel her fingers digging into my shirt, but I only pulled away when it was necessary for us to breathe. Bella pulled away, panting and flushed. Her bottom lip was slightly swollen and her hair was now even messier. She couldn't look more beautiful.

Her fingers were still grasping tightly at my shirt, but she wasn't looking at me.

"I want you Bella" I growled softly into her ear. "You keep pushing me away and there's only so much I can take."

I ground my hips against hers. Letting her feel just how hard she made me. How hot my body was just from her lips touching mine.

She tried to wiggle out of my reach. I gripped her tighter.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me?" I demanded. I was trying to stay calm, but being constantly rejected without an explanation was seriously beginning to piss me off. Not to mention my ego was at its all time low.

"Why can't I just not be in the mood" she lashed out.

"Because I know that's not the only reason."

"Things always have to go exactly like Prince Edward wants them. Nobody can have a say in anything! It's not all about you!"

She roughly yanked herself out of my grip and began to storm away. I quickly snatched her forearm and pulled her back to me. I was beyond furious now.

"Don't fucking walk away from me" I seethed.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want Edward" she yelled back. "I know you heard me and Alice. You know how I feel, but I don't see you caring about anything but your dick!"

"Maybe I wouldn't worry about my dick so much if I had a wife who actually paid me some fucking attention."

"Oh bullshit!" she snapped and tried to pull away again. "I'm busy with the kids all day and all night. I'm exhausted and instead of being the supportive husband, you're the asshole whose always forcing himself on me."

"I've never forced myself on you!" I yelled.

_Believe me, I've want to..._

"I'm with our kids just as much as you are. They need me just as much as they need you."

"Whatever" she grumbled.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I finally get it now" I chuckled humorlessly. "You only wanted me to have another baby. Now that you've got what you wanted, you don't need me anymore, right?"

"You know that's not true" she looked hurt.

"Do I Bella?" I challenged her. "I know that last few weeks have been nothing but me being ignored. The one person who was suppose to be there for me has completely shut me out. I have no friends anymore. All I am is Daddy Edward."

I took a step toward her.

She took one back.

"You and Jacob are as 'close' as can be, but as soon as I even mentioned Tanya's name or any other female, everyone and their mother thinks I'm having an affair."

"N-no one thought that" she tried to assure me. She was trembling.

"Just shut up and listen" I snarled as I pinned her against the wall. "I'm not dumb. I knew what you and everyone thought from the beginning. I make sure you and our kids have the best of everything. I quit my job for you. Just so you would feel more comfortable. To make you happy."

"I was happy" she answered in a small voice.

"Well I wasn't and I'm not" I moved away from her to walk to the opposite side of the room. I punched the wall in frustration before leaning against the windowsill.

"What are you saying? Do you not want to move to Forks?"

"It's more than that Bella" I let out a sigh.

"What more could it be? You can't seriously be this angry because I'm not putting out" Bella said angrily. She was gaining back some of her courage.

"You're right. The sex is only a portion of it" I tugged at the ends of my hair. "The lack of communication is another."

"This isn't the end of our sex life, and we can work on communicating."

Her voice sounded closer. Almost like she was right behind me.

"Can we Bella? We've had this conversation many times before" I could feel myself choking up.

"Yes Edward. I can. I believe in us" she answered and I felt her wrap her arms around my waist. Hugging me from behind. My whole body was tense. "We can start right now. Tell me how I can make this better for you. Tell me what you're thinking. Just let me in."

"It's just going to upset you."

"I don't care baby" she hugged me tighter. "I wanna be there for you no matter what."

We stood there for a while. It was probably just a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity before I finally spoke.

"I've been thinking this a lot lately..." I paused, unsure if I really wanted to tell my wife this, but she said she wanted to know. "Do you ever feel like we got married to young and had too many kids too soon?"

This time I felt her tense.

"I-I'm perfectly happy with m-my life" she mumbled against my back.

I turned to face her. "Are you Bella. You and I never truly got to experience life. We married and then you got pregnant in the prime of our youth. We never got to explore different things or see different people."

"I didn't want to see different people. I only want you!" she shook her head and pressed her face harder against my chest. I could feel her tears. "Are you saying you regret marrying me? You wish hadn't married me and fathered my children?"

"No. I love you and our kids more than you could ever imagine." I answered as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm just saying that maybe we did it to soon and part of the reason we're always fighting or avoiding the other is because we didn't get the space we need when we got out of high school."

"Stop Edward!" she pleaded.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Bella" I said lifting her chin up to face me. "I'm trying to do what's best for us and this family. We're only confusing the twins. They can tell things aren't the way they use to be."

"Of course things aren't the same. We have another baby in the house and we're moving to another city. Things are going to feel different to them until they adjust to it."

"But do you want them to adjust to us constantly fighting?"

"We're not constantly fighting" she shook her head.

"Because we've been avoiding each other. They can feel the tension in the room just as much as we can."

She began to cry harder. "Are you s-saying you w-want a divorce?"

I swallowed.

"No. I trying to fix us before we're at that point and I know me pressuring you into sex isn't helping anything. I can't help myself Bella. I want you so bad lately" I hugged her tighter. "I need that connection to you."

"We don't have to be intimate to have that connection."

"I know... its just hard Bella. Temptations are everywhere. The last things I want is to be completely ignored by my wife. Do you even think we would have been having this conversation if it hadn't been forAlice?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"No" she mumbled faintly. "But sex isn't going to fix us, you know?"

"I know." I answered honestly. "That was just my own selfish need."

We were quiet once again. I was content to just hold my wife. I felt like I'd just had a huge weight life off my shoulders. I need to collect my thoughts be back with the kids soon.

I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her over to the bed. I sat with her on my lap and held her close. The contact I'd wanted so badly was finally happening for me, even if it was just hold my wife.

"I love you so much Bella. I don't want what we have to end because of stuff like this" I whispered into her ear.

"Neither do I" she snuggled closer to me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did."

"And I should have been so persistent about having sex. It's not all about getting laid with me" I kissed the top of her head. "I want us to be the happiest we can when we leave here. I don't want Carlie to grow up with us arguing in front of her. We have problems and I think we should fix them now."

"I don't want a divorce" she began to sob again.

"I don't want one either, but if my separating myself from you will help you out... then I would do it."

"It's not what I want. I'm happy with you here" she protested.

"So am I, but I still think we should do it" I sighed sadly.

"To separate?" Bella seemed horrified.

"Not legally" I answered slowly. I didn't want to say this the wrong way. "After we get moved in, I just think that maybe I should stay with my parents for a week or two."

"What!" she almost jerked out of my arms.

It hurt me to say this but I kept going. "I'll keep the kids and you can stay with your dad or at the new house if you want to. We'll get a break and then we'll switch."

"This is _not_ what I want! Or need!" she fought against my hold. I held her tighter.

"You're saying you don't want a break?" I tried to reason with her. "Think how much better you would feel having fourteen blissed out days to do what only Bella wanted. You need to take this time for yourself."

"What type of mother would I be, abandoning her children for two weeks? Carlie's still needs me!" she screeched.

"You're not abandoning them. You'd be coming back" I tried to make light of the situation. "You can pump for Carlie, or I'll start her on formula."

"That would just confuse the kids even more. What would they think if I just left them like that?"

"All they would think is that they're visiting their grandparents for a little while. My parents will have them so preoccupied, they won't even notice much else. Plus you can see them whenever you want, you'll just be able to stay or go whenever you please."

She was quiet for a moment.

"And then after the two weeks I would get them and you would leave?" she asked quietly.

"If you wanted more space from me I would. We can hire someone to help out around the house while I'm away. I wouldn't leave all the kids with you at once."

"And you think this is for the best?"

"I do" I answered truthfully.

"Ok then... I guess that settles it" Bella mumbled sadly. "You'll go stay with your parents for two weeks and I'll stay with my dad."

"Okay."

"But I want Carlie back after the first week" she said sternly. "My father is going to want to see her too."

"I'm trying to intentionally keep you away from our kids. I just wanted you have the time you need to collect all of your thoughts."

"I understand" she replied slowly. "I just don't want us to do anything we'll regret."

"The only thing I'll be doing is missing my beautiful wife. If you want me to come home earlier, I will. No questions asked."

"What if I ask to you to come back after the first day?"

I chuckled. "You need at least three days off baby" I kissed her forehead. "Once you feel how nice and relaxed you are, you'll know what I've been talking about."

"Yeah because my dad is just the most relaxing person to be with" she giggled.

"Go visit Jacob. I know you miss him" I said seriously. In all honesty he was the last fucker I wanted my wife hanging out with. But he made her smile. He understood her in some childish way that I didn't. He was her best friend and he made her happy. I wanted her happy for as long as she lived. I would swallow my pride for her and my kids.

"I don't have to" she began to shake off the idea.

"Just go hang out with him" I encouraged. "Hopefully after an hour of hanging out with him you'll see just how much better your man is" I teased.

She laughed.

I laughed with her.

"Whatever you say Mr. Cullen."

She leaned forward and kissed me. It was simple and sweet and everything I'd been missing from her lately. This was what I needed. Just her. Being my Bella.

Forever.

"I love you Edward. I don't need to hang out with Jacob to realize that" she breathed before kissing me again.

"I know you don't" I pulled her so she was straddling me. "No matter what happens to us in the future, I want you to know how happy you've made me right now-"

"But what about what you said. About us getting married to soon. And having our kids before we were really ready?" she seemed to panic.

"That's what the two weeks are for" I looked her in her beautiful brown eyes. "We'll have time to sort through our feelings. If we feel like we need to take more time off or even... separate for that matter, we'll be able to make a plan."

"But the twins and Carlie-"

"We may not even need to cross that bridge Bella. Try not to worry about it too much. That will be our last resort, ok?" I brushed away a single tear that had trickled down her cheek. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"And that's all that matters" I hugged her close to me. I could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. "Just trust me..."

**Yes I'm alive and I know I haven't updated in months. I'm sorry but Fanfiction doesn't cooperate with my computer that well anymore. I can't really go to a library and type this up in fear of some nosy librarian peeping over my shoulders at the lemons that I write. Honestly I'd given up on this site but for whatever reason I decided to give it another chance and see how it works. So here we are :)**

**This chapter is a bit short but I wanted it to help move the story along for when the Cullen's move to Forks. I needed somewhere to start after their move. It's a bit bitter sweet and I know a lot of people where looking for a juicy lemon because of the pouncing but if this was to happen in real life, I can't see a couple having mad, wild sex a few minutes afterward.**

**I hope to get the next chapter out soon. MUCH SOON THAN 6 MONTHS! Thanks to all my readers who are still reading and putting up with me 3**

**FanFic Rec: The Red Line-**_ Edward is an exotic male dancer. Bella is a college student studying psychology and needs a subject to do her thesis on. Bella pays Edward to belong to her for 2 weeks so she can study him. Things soon get very interesting between them.** (WinndSinger)**_

_**Review!**_


	15. Settling In

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

Getting moved into the new house went smoothly. Bella worked with the movers, telling them where to put all the furniture. My help wasn't need so I was put on baby duty. Carlie napped in a baby carrier I had strapped to my chest while I stood outside with the twins.

Both Anthony and Renemsee seemed a little reluctant to officially say goodbye to the old house this morning, but after seeing the new play set that was set up in the backyard, their moods change almost instantly. Yet, I knew they were going to be upset when they found out that they would have to leave their new playground to stay with their grandparents for the next couple of weeks. Bella decided to stay at the house the first week of our 'separation'.

We were keeping things on the DL. No one knew except for my parents and her dad. Charlie upset but accepted our decision. Esme was horrified when she found out that I wasn't coming over for just a friendly visit. My dad ended up taking the phone from her after she burst into tears. I felt like shit for making her cry.

_"You better not fuck this up Edward Cullen. Bella is the one of the best things that happened to you!"_

In all of my twenty-seven years, I've only heard my mother cuss twice. The first time was when Emmett and I were younger and accidentally drove her new car through the garage wall, and the other time was now. Bella has always been a big deal to my mother. She was like a calmer daughter to both my parents.

My father expressed his concern about how our separation could take a turn for the worse if we weren't careful. Two weeks could become four, then six, then permanent. I was also told how important it was for all of our kids to have both of their parents with them. If this was to take a turn for the worse, I'm not sure how custody would work.

Our kids need their mother in different ways than they need me right now. Even though I'd been home full time, it was Bella they ran to when they got hurt, or were hungry most of the time. Bella still breastfed Carlie. She didn't want her drinking formula unless she absolutely had to. She pumped for hours this past week to make sure I had enough to make it through the week.

I felt Carlie begin to squirm in her carrier. I look down and was met with her big brown eyes staring back at me.

"Hey pretty girl" I lifted her up and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "You decided to wake up for daddy?"

She let out a yawn. Her mouth making an adorable 'O' shape before she snuggled into the crook of my neck. She seemed content and even though she'd been asleep for the last hour, I hoped she would fall back asleep while I got the twins ready to go. When I felt the first few drops of rain come down, I quickly got to the awning so Carlie wouldn't get wet.

"Let's go inside" I called out to the twins. They seemed to be completely obvious to the light sprinkle that was now falling. Anthony came to me willingly, while Renesmee decided to be stubborn and ignore me. "Come Renesmee. It's raining and we're going to be leaving soon."

"Are we going somewhere that has food?" Anthony tugged on my pants leg.

"We're going to go visit Nana and Pop for little while" I answered him as we walked into the house. The movers were just about finished working downstairs. I found Bella in the kitchen with them as she showed them where to put a table. "Can you hold Carlie for a bit? I have to go get Renesmee" I offered our baby to her.

"Where is Renesmee?" Bella asked as she got Carlie situated in her arms.

"Outside being difficult."

"She's gonna get all wet and have muddy shoes and mess up the carpet!" Anthony chimed in from his spot on top of the kitchen counter.

"Get down from there and stop being a instigator" Bella scolded him as I walked back outside.

The rain was coming down heavier now. I pulled the hood over my head as I approached the play set. "Renemsee I'm going to give you a chance to come down yourself. You're a big girl. I shouldn't have to come up and get you" I warned her. I wanted her to see that she didn't have to rebel against everything I said. I was going to give her the option to make her own choices.

"I don't want to come down" she whined as she hung on to the monkey bars.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to, I'm telling you it's time to go inside. It's raining and now we are both soaking wet."

"It's just water" she grumbled. "Uncle Jacob wouldn't care" she went to move to a different bar and her hands slipped. I was quick to catch her before she hit the ground.

"See what happens when you don't listen to your parents?" I was angry and waiting for my heart beat to go back to normal. I had to remember to put a safety mat under the monkey bars.

"Noooo!" she cried and tried to get out of my grip.

"Renesmee I'm serious. Stop act like a baby or I'll start treating you like one!" I raised my voice at her as I stormed into the house. That shut her up. The first thing I did was take us into the laundry room to get rid of our muddy shoes and out of our wet jackets. Bella had Mozart in here to keep him from being stepped on by the movers. He went nuts when we came inside.

"I'm cold" she shivered after she took off her coat.

"Come on."

I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. We let Alice redecorate the kids rooms. Renesmee's room was now decorated with a Transformers theme.

I found a box that was labeled clothes, pulling out a long sleeve shirt and some sweat pants before handing them to her.

"Change into these, then after that pick out a few toys to take with you." She nodded. For once she decided to listen to me and put in her two cent.

I met up with Bella in the hall. She was directing a mover on which room to put Carlie's crib.

"I'm just about done" she said when she saw me. "Do you know what time you're going to be leaving?" She seemed a bit upset.

"I just have to change and I'll be ready- unless you want me to stick around for a little longer" I frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she fanned herself. "I'm just not use to being away from them" she snuggled Carlie closer.

"Bella if you don't want to me to go then-"

"No" she cut me off. "You were right. A brake might do me some...good."

"I'll come back as soon as you ask me to." I so desperately wanted to go gather her in my arms. She wouldn't mind me being cold and wet, but Carlie would. "Did you plan anything for when we're away?"

"Yeah, I um... Alice is going to come over and stay with me for a little while. Jasper is giving her a... vacation? Then I'm going to visit my dad and some of my old friends on the res- you know like Leah and Emily."

"And Jacob."

She looked down. "Him too."

"If you wanna see him don't feel back because of me. You can't help that he's a dickhead."

"Edward not now. Please" she whispered the last part.

I felt bad for making her feel bad. "I'm sorry. I'll go get ready" I mumbled and made my way to walk past her.

"Edward" she grabbed my hand. I turned. "Don't worry. I'm only yours. I love you" she kissed my cheek and left to go help arrange the nursery.

**I know this is short, but it's easier for me to drabble this story. I could probably update twice a week if I continue to write this way.**

**FanFic Rec: Anticipation- **_Bella & Edward...circa "Twilight". The highs, lows, and firsts of their love... love, anger, angst, romance, sex...all the good stuff!...but lots of sex. **(bella c'ella luna)**_

_**Love you guys! Review please!**_


	16. One the Road

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

"How long are we going to be at Nana's house?" Anthony asked from his car seat.

I looked at him through the rear view mirrow. "Maybe a couple of weeks. Aren't you excited to see your grandparents?" I asked him, hoping to distract him a bit.

"I guess, but what about Mommy? Is she coming later?"

"Mommy is going on a vacation while we go see Nana and Pop."

"Mommy's going to Disneyland without us!" Renesmee shrieked.

I chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not that type of vacation. Mommy wouldn't go to Disney without you."

"Why does Mommy need a vacation?" Anthony grumbled. "School is out."

"Because she needs some time to herself to do the things that she wants to do."

"What type of things?"

"Grown up things."

"How come you didn't go with her?" Renesmee frowned. "You're a grown up."

I sighed. Sometimes I think my kids know what's going on, but like to bust my balls about it. "You know how Daddy's been at home when you guys came home from school?" They nodded. "Well that was my vacation. I was home all day relaxing."

"Why didn't you go to work? Who helped all the sick kids or gave them shots?"

"The nurses give the shots and there are other doctors who work, not just me." I assured her.

"So you're not a doctor anymore?" Anthony asked. "You're a vacation man?"

"No. I have a new job here at the hospital with your Pop. I'll be going to work soon and you and Renesmee will be going to the school here" I explained to them. Bella and I have told them about their new school countless times, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"Who's gonna feed Carlie while were with Nana?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as my brow furrowed. "Me, or Nana, or your Pop can feed Carlie."

"But you don't have boobies!" Anthony giggled. "Mommy said she can feed Carlie milk to keep her strong, but only mommies can do it, not daddies."

"Eww, boobies" Renesmee grumbled while Anthony continued to laugh. I could feel a headache beginning to come on. I wasn't planning on having this conversation with my six year olds.

"Anthony calm down. Carlie is still asleep" I tried to quiet him and snuck a peek at my youngest daughter. She was still out cold. "Yes, your Mommy was right. She can feed Carlie in ways I can't, but we can also feed Carlie food through bottle."

"Did you feed us with a bottle?"

"Yep" I answered Renesmee. "You liked to eat more than your Mommy could feed you, so sometimes at night I would feed you maybe twice in one night."

She laughed. "I was a hungry baby."

"Yes you were" I laughed with her.

"I'm hungry now" Anthony whined as he kicked his feet against the back of my seat.

"Don't do that and we'll be at the house in about five minutes. What happened to the goldfish Mommy gave you?"

"Renesmee stoled them and ate them!" he complained. Renesmee threw her head back and laughed her signature evil laugh.

"I did eat them and they were yummy!" she squealed.

"That wasn't nice" I tried to sound stern, but I was focusing the majority of my attention to the intersection we were crossing. "You don't touch other people's food without their permission. Tell him you're sorry."

"But I'm not sorry. I'm hungry."

"You're gonna become fat and no one at school is gonna be your friend because you're ugly" Anthony smacked her arm. She smacked him back just as hard.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road and turn to them. I caught Anthony's arm just as he was about to really punch Renesmee. "Anthony Cullen you do _not_ hit girls! I don't know how many times I've told you this. Even if a girl hits you first, you go find a grown up to help you. Hitting girls has big consequences. You could go to jail for it when you're older" I shouted in a whisper. "And you" I said, turning to Renesmee, "Leave your brother alone and his things. If you two can't get a long, then don't talk to each other. Do something productive."

Anthony's face scrunched up and soon he began to full on sob. "I'm s-s-sorry Daddy!" he wailed loudly. "I don't w-want to g-g-go to jail! Tell grandpa Charlie I-I won't hit them n-n-no more!"

Of course his loud cries woke up Carlie, who decided it was time to cry as well. I sighed and pinched the brige of my nose.

"Are you going to join them" I asked Renesmee sarcastically.

"Nope. I'm no pansy" she smiled sweetly.

I groaned.

My kids were trying to make me go prematurely gray! Especially Renesmee.

**I know this is short but this story will now be drabbled. I hope to update again in a few days :) Also I can't decide if I should submit outtakes from one of my stories or write a one shot for the Fandom For Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. Any suggestions? **

**FanFic Rec: Unexpected Circumstances- **_When a knight from another kingdom wins his choice of bride, he claims the handmaid instead of the princess. Isabella finds herself married and tossed into the middle of political schemes. What happens when she can't give him the one thing he must have?** (Savage7289)**_

_**Review please!**_


	17. Guidance

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

Somehow I managed to get everyone calmed down. It took a little longer with Anthony than it did Carlie. I had to promise him that his grandpa Charlie wasn't going to send someone to arrest him.

I let out a relieved sigh when I pulled up to my parents house. It was still raining so I pulled into the garage beside my father's Mercedes. My father was just coming out the door to greet us.

"Yay, Pop!" Anthony cheered as he tugged on his seat belt.

"Be careful" I said just as I heard a heard a loud clunking sound. I turned around to see the dent that was now engraved into my fathers car. "Shit" I whispered. I could see Carlisle's eye twitch, but he kept the smile on his face.

"Sorry Pop. I was an accident. I didn't mean to" Anthony whispered as he slammed his door closed in Renesmee's face. She scowled and slid out the opposite door.

"That's okay. I never like this car anyway" Carlisle answered as scooped Anthony into his arms and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry about that Dad. I'll pay for it" I said as I walked around to him with Carlie's car seat and diaperbag in my hands.

"Don't worry about. It's not a big deal" he shrugged his shoulder. "Where's Renesmee?" he asked looking around.

"Most like already in the house looking for food."

He smiled. "She has an appetite like yours."

"I smell cookies!" Anthony wiggled his way out of his grandfather's arms to run into the house.

"You look tired" my dad took the diaper bag off my shoulder and onto his. "Was there any trouble with the moving? I don't know how many times I had to stop your mother from coming over to make sure everything was alright."

I nodded as we walked into the house. "Everything went well. When I left they had the majority of our stuff already in the house and Bella was just directing them around. It was chaotic so I let the kids play outside. They love the playset- which it great, I needed them to be distracted for a while."

I sighed and put down Carlie's car seat.

"I hope just this helps us out."

"Just between the two of us, I've noticed with the Cullen women that's it easier if you just admit that you're wrong even if you're not. But you didn't hear it from me, understand?" my dad said as he unbuckled Carlie and carefully picked her up. She seemed to be in a better mood since we arrived and even gave her Pop a smile.

"I gotcha" I chuckled.

"Good" he handed me Carlie. "She left you a present in her diaper."

"Seriously Dad" I deadpanned.

"Seriously nothin'" he shook his head. "I was the same way with you and Alice. It seemed that every time your mother left you or your sister alone with me, you guys would leave atomic bombs in your diapers. It obviously passed down to your children." He chuckled. "With Emmett, as soon as his diaper came off he decided it was time to go. I've been scarred ever since."

I could understand that. When the twins were born, Bella and I dreaded changing their diapers. Up until they were almost three we would find little things that they'd eaten throughout the day along with the food we'd given them in their diapers. When Anthony was born he peed upwards for a few months, always making a mess for anyone changing him.

"Just let me go say hello to mom and I'll get to it" I cradled Carlie to my shoulder.

"She should be in the kitchen. She was making a snack for the kids earlier."

I nodded and wandered into the kitchen. It smelled heavenly. Like fresh dough and chocolate. It reminded me of a time when I was younger. The twins were already seated at the counter with a plate of cookies between them and cups of milk. My mom had her back to me as she put another tray into the oven.

Carlie cooed. My mother turn around, a bright smile on her face.

"There you are! I was wondering when you were going to come in" she said happily, pulling me down to place a kiss on my cheek and then to take Carlie from my arms.

"Careful, she needs a diaper change" I warned her. She smiled and pulled her closer. Although my mother seemed happy, in her eyes I could see her sadness. My mother did not want me here under these circumstances. "I'm sorry. I know how upset you are right now" I whispered lower enough for only her to hear.

She blinked a few times to ward off the tears.

"Not now Edward" she brushed me off. "If you would like us to talk about this, then I would rather you did it when we didn't have an audience" she gave pointed glances to the twins. They were eavesdropping and weren't trying to hide it.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Nana" Renesmee waved when they realized they'd been caught.

"Are you okay to watch them for a few minutes? I still need to bring in the suitcases."

"We're fine, aren't we?" she held up Carlie and managed to get a small giggled out of her. "When you're done, go hang out with your father for a while. Just keep him out the kitchen."

"Everything okay with you two?"

"We're fine. More than fine actually, but I'm going to start on dinner soon and I would like to be able to cook it with out him popping in to sample everything before it's ready."

**~O~**

Carlisle and I stayed in his office. We talked about my arrangement while we sipped some brandy. Just like Esme, he didn't agree with what Bella and I were doing. He admitted that he thought it was somewhat irresponsible. That the people who were going to suffer the most from this were the kids.

"I know you think that giving Bella a break will help mend things, but taking two weeks off of your marriage is bullshit, Edward" he shook his head and took another sip of his drink. "Honestly, I would expect this from Em and Rose, but not you. You and Bella were always more levelheaded. This just seems impulsive."

"Maybe it was, but it's the only thing I could think off" I pulled my hair. "We haven't been getting along like we use to since Carlie's been born." I let out a humorless laugh. "It's been so fucking long since we've had sex- or any type of physical contact. It's like she was avoiding me..."

"And maybe she was, but Edward... depression after having a baby- the baby blues is normal. You just added more weight to your load, but you just have to be patient and wait it out."

"She seemed fine when it came to the kids, but with me-" I blew out an angry breath. "Tanya was right about one thing... Bella is spoiled."

"All of our wives are spoiled, but it's us that spoil them" Carlisle poured himself another glass. "I make sure your mother wants for nothing. I didn't even want her to work when we first got married. And Emmett, I went with him a few weeks ago to find Rosalie something for their anniversary. He spent almost fifteen thousand dollars on jewelry at Tiffany's. But Alice" he chuckled darkly as he stood up. "Alice has got to be the worse. I could never say no to her."

"So I'm the only child that wouldn't be considered spoiled" I said smugly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Carlisle came over to pat my shoulder. "You're to young to remember this, but we had this house remodeled after you were born. Your mother insisted we have a room to put a piano in. She just knew you were going to be a pianist after she saw your fingers."

"I never knew."

"Or your old piano teacher Mrs. Dolston. She was said to be the best in the world to work with young children, but she lived in New York." I nodded, not really knowing where he was going with this. "Every week I would pay for her to fly out here just to teach you for a couple of hours."

"Shit. That's a lot of money" I mumbled.

"But we did these things because your mother and I love you and we wanted the best for you" he paused. "You can blame Bella and call her spoiled all you want, but it was your own doing. She never asked for anything growing up, but when you got hands on your bank account you went crazy."

I felt like such a child. Being told things I already knew, but I didn't want to believe. I try to spoil my kids as much as my wife. Now Renesmee is just a brat and Anthony whines when he doesn't get his way.

"I should call and apologize."

"If you want to."

"But what do I say." I suddenly felt nervous. I still wanted Bella to have a few days to herself, but I wanted to be home with her too.

"Just say what you feel in your heart. Once you hear her voice you'll know what to say. If you need me again I'll be in the kitchen" he answered as he walked out the door.

**I drabbled a little longer here. I hope you enjoyed Edward's time with Carlisle. I plan to update soon. **

**FanFic Rec: Let's Get Physical- **The Goal: Lose 70lbs. The Prize:_One steamy night with her personal trainer. When overweight Bella is left by her husband, she is determined to lose weight with the help of Edward Masen. What starts off as payback ends up as so much more.** (Lalina)**_

**Please review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	18. Stay

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

I was having an internal battle. I wanted to call Bella and tell her that I was sorry and that I was coming home, but I didn't want her to feel like she wasn't getting the free time she need. If I came home now, things would go back to the way they were- with the kids at least.

But my father was right. What we were doing was dumb. Being away from each other isn't going to help us face our problems; it will just put a bigger strain on our relationship and confuse our children. I knew what I had to do. I called.

_"Hello...?" _She seemed to be laughing.

"Bella?"

"_Hey, how are things? The kids okay_?"

She sounded so carefree over the phone. I was shocked by her tone. "Everything is fine. I was calling because I needed to talk to you." I heard murmuring in the background. "Are you and Alice having a nice time?"

_"The best! Rose surprised me by showing up a little while ago"_ she giggled. _"We're sorting through a few of the boxes... but Rose also brought margaritas so we're all on the way to getting tipsy right now!"_

"Before you do I really want and need to talk to you."

She must have heard the urgency in my voice because she became serious._ "Okay... hold on a second."_ I heard more murmuring and shuffling. _"I'm here and alone... is this a good talk or a bad talk?"_

I walked over to the window and took in the view. You could see the river rushing by. It was soothing to me. "A good talk. I spoke to Carlisle earlier and he helped me see the light."

_"Meaning?"_

"I'm coming home Bella. We were both wrong to agree to this. We aren't fixing our problems, we're just avoiding them."

_"Technically you're the only one who agreed to this. I wasn't quite sure about it from the get go. And I hope you realize that I practically said the exact same thing to you back in Seattle, but no. You didn't listen to me. I wanted you to be happy so I went along with you"_ she snapped.

"Whoa" I growled defensively. "Don't blame this all on me. You should have spoken up if you didn't want to do this."

_"I did!"_ she shrieked. _"I tried."_

"So you don't want me home?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. This wasn't going the way I'd planned. If she said no, I had no idea what to do.

_"What type of person would that make me look like"_ she sniffled. Was she crying? She didn't give me time to ask. _"Just come home. I'll tell everyone to leave."_

My heart broke. "No, don't. I'll stay here."

_"Do what you want, but I want you to know something first."_ I was silent. _"These last few hours I've had the most fun in months. I did what you wanted and I relaxed. Just as I'm truly beginning to enjoy myself you take it all away. Sure I miss you and the kids, but you have no idea how nice it feels to have five minutes or more to yourself without someone screaming Mommy this or Mommy that."_

"We're parents now. We won't have free time like we use to anymore. When we had Carlie it only got worse."

_"I'm not blaming the kids for being born. I love them all to death... I just wish I had some help at home. I feel like a single parent sometimes."_

_"I'm always home"_ I answered defensively.

_"Just because you're home doesn't mean you're helping me"_ she shot back. _"Once in a blue moon you may give them a bath or change a diaper, but there's so much more. These few hours have helped me see that."_

"You're acting so bipolar Bella. I have so many mixed signals coming from you right now... At first you didn't want me to go and now you're upset about me trying to come back." I began to pace.

_"You've been gone for three hours, Edward. You couldn't deal with all three of them for three measly hours."_

"I've handled them just fine."

_"No, your parents handle them just fine. I'm sure they've been with Esme this entire time."_

"So what, now I'm a bad father?" I yelled. "I put food on the table and clothes on their backs, but I don't care about them?

_"You don't engage with them. You don't know your children like you should, Edward"_ she answered harshly._ "Just admit that you don't like to deal with them and you put them all off on me."_

"Fuck that! I've done nothing but give them the best."

_"You spoiled them."_

"And you, but look where that has gotten me." I was defeated. I had no more to offer. My wife wanted time to herself.

_"This is still my choice and I want you to stay"_ she sounds like she was crying again. _"Call me spoiled all you want. I'm not a bad mother. I just need a break. You had your turn and... now it's mine."_

"Fine" I replied for lack of better words.

_"Goodbye Edward. I'll call later to tell the twins goodnight"_ she hung up.

I sat down in the chair my father recently abandoned. I am a slefish asshole to my wife but for some reason she still loved me. Right now she didn't want me around. I could understand that. She didn't think I spent enough time with our kids. That I pushed them off on her.

That wasn't true. They migrated to her.

I was going to give Bella the time that _I_ did force on her. She wanted her space and for me to be a better father.

I was going to give her her wish.

**Not quite the phone call some of you were expecting :( You can't really blame Bella for wanting some alone time can you? If I had a kid like Renesmee I'd be for a mental breakdown.** **Don't lose faith them! or Edward (selfish sexy bastard)**

**FanFic Rec: Bella Swan: Kidnapper- **_Um. Hi. I don't really know how to say this, but I have your kids with me, and I was thinking maybe you would like them back. So yeah… call me. _**_(Kambria Rain)_**


	19. Doing The Best With What You Have

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

All of the my kids woke up earlier than usual. My guess it was because they were in a different place, but they were anxious to get out. The twins immediately stated that they were hungry and Carlie was already gumming my shoulder.

"I have a idea," I told them as I changed Carlie's diaper. "How would you two like to eat breakfast at the dinner in town?"

"Do they have pancakes?" Anthony asked as he shook one of Carlie's toys in her face to distract her.

"Of course! Any type you want, or..." I said turning to Renesmee, "They have a full menu all day, so if a certain little girl wanted chicken tenders for breakfast..."

"I wanna go!" she screamed. "Are we going now? Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

Carlie started to whimper, so I cradled her to my chest. She tried suckling me and I knew if I didn't feed her soon it would throw her off schedule.

"We'll go as soon as I feed Carlie."

**~o~**

The twins were impatient, but I managed to feed Carlie her bottle and change my shirt after she spit up on me. She was content to sit in her car seat as I loaded the twins in the car.

I found a post-it and a pen and scribbled a note to tell my parents that I was taking the kids out. After putting the note in the kitchen I was ready to go.

The twins got along and chattered with each other. Halfway to the diner it began to rain. The mixture of the car ride and the steady beat of the rain against the car put Carlie to sleep. This was one of the few peaceful moments I was granted when I had all three of my kids together in one spot. It was bittersweet and it made me miss Bella. The whole separation mess was my fault, but I was going to make the best out of a bad situation.

In the diner the twins wanted to sit at the counters, but there was no way I could eat and hold Carlie on one of the high seat so I politely asked for the hostess for a booth. There was one left towards the back and as we passed all of the other booths, we came across the one person I was hoping to not to see through out this.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," came the gruff voice.

"Grandpa Charlie!" Renesmee jumped into his arms.

"I guess you all will be sitting here," the hostess started putting the menus and silverware down before I could stop her. Renesmee and Anthony were already climbing in the booth on either side of Charlie. I had no choice but to sit in the seat across from them.

I ordered the food for everyone as Anthony talked Charlie's ear off.

"We got a new house. And there's a playground in out backyard, but we're staying with Nana and Pop at their house. It's fun but I miss Mommy now."

Charlie shot me a look.

"She's not with you? Where is Bella, Edward?"

I choked on the coffee I was drinking. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're, um, kinda taking time... off," I whispered the last part so the twins wouldn't pick up what we were talking about.

"What?" Charlie snarled quietly. I could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "What did you do?"

"Hold on a minute," I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wallet. "Anthony, Renesmee, go play the claw game while you wait for your food." They agreed all too easily and when they were a safe distance away I turned back to Charlie.

"I asked you a question," he hissed.

"Give me a chance to answer," I snapped back. I took a few calming breaths. "My _plan_ was to give Bella some time to herself since she's been so stressed out lately. So I have the kids and she's off doing who-knows-what with Alice."

"So you and the kids just spent the night with your parents for last night?"

"Not exactly...," I trailed off. Charlie was trying to follow along, but he never did have much patience. "Ok," I sighed. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Bella and I are taking some time off. We haven't been on the best of terms these past few weeks and I thought it would be best if we had some time to collect our thoughts."

"And she agreed to it," he said more to himself.

"Yes she did, but I might have forced the idea on her."

"Don't try and take all the blame for this, Edward. Even though I hate it, Bella's not a little girl anymore. She can make her own decisions and no one can make her do anything she doesn't want to." This was not what I was expecting from Charlie. Screaming, cursing, maybe him pulling out his gun on me, but not regular talking. "You know this could end up disastrously?"

"I know."

He took a long sip from his coffee. "Edward, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told you before."

"Ok," I squirmed uncomfortably in against the booth.

"When I found out that you and Bella got engaged, I didn't have much faith that your marriage would last. I remember thinking to myself that you were crazy for proposing and Bella was even crazier for agreeing. You were both fresh out of high school, had yet to even experience the world and you go and do something as permanent as getting married."

"We were and still are happy," I defended my marriage.

"I'm not saying you aren't," he agreed. "Bella looked so happy on her wedding day and I only wanted what was best for her, but in my heart I knew you weren't marrying 'Bella the woman'. She was still just a girl blinded by young love just like Renee was when she agreed to marry me."

"Do you think our age is one of our biggest problems?"

"One of them," he answered and gave let Carlie try to grab his fingers. "I'm not around you two a lot, but I have noticed you two don't communicate with each other."

_We were that obvious! _

"We're working on that," I mumbled.

"Not to mention Renesmee is quite the handful," he chuckled softly. "The few times I have kept the twins it seemed like her whole goal was to try to the opposite of everything I said."

I laughed too. "It does seem like that on some days."

Charlie leaned in close. "Have you tried spanking?"

"I don't hit my children," I looked away, immediately offended by his suggestion.

"I didn't say beat them. A tap on the behind can do some children a lot of good," he took another sip from his mug. "Renee spoiled Bella to death when she was younger and when she would come to visit me she was a pain in the ass 24/7. All it took was a couple taps to get the point through and she became a dream child."

"Because she was afraid of you," I disagreed.

"I think it was because she finally saw that I wasn't going to put up with anymore of her bullshit."

I looked over at Renesmee. She was playing nicely with Anthony right now, but who knows how she would be by the end of the day. It would be nice if she was more compliant. Bella and I could get more things done in the day without the having to deal with her attitude.

"Don't over think what I said. It was just a suggestion and every parent has their own opinion," Charlie said as bounced Carlie in his arms. I hadn't even realized he'd gotten her out.

I gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement, but remained quiet while we wait for the food. It came a few minutes later and Anthony devoured his pancakes like he hadn't eaten in days. Renesmee entertain Carlie while Charlie and I talked about sports. It was an enjoyable breakfast.

Charlie helped me load all the kids in the car.

Before I got into my car he caught my arm. "I feel like I may have been a bit harsh on you earlier." I opened my mouth to tell him it was no big deal but her stopped me. "I support your marriage, Edward. I think you and Bella have done a damn good job raising my grandkids. I don't want whatever petty problems the two of you are dealing with to affect them."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are," he agreed. "I know how Bella can be, but I know how you can be too. Don't let her stubbornness stop you from her trying to fix this."

"I won't," I promised. And I was serious. I was going to fight for my marriage and nothing was going to stop me.

**~o~**

After breakfast the sun came out. There were only a few little clouds in the sky and you could tell it was going to be raining again in the next few minutes. I decided to take the kids to the park. The twins were ecstatic while Carlie seemed to have found new found joy by discovering her toes.

While sat on of the benches holding Carlie outward so she could see all the kids, I looked around at all the other parents with their kids. I was surprised to see a couple familiar faces. Lauren Mallory was one of them and it was obvious that she remember me too because when she caught my eye a big smile came across her face and she came over to sit by me.

"Edward! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years," she said excitedly. "It's me, Lauren!"

I remember her alright. Her and her posse were a total bitch to Bella in high school. Not to mention that Lauren was the high school slut.

"Hey Lauren," I had to fake enthusiasm.

"Is this your daughter? She's so cute," Lauren was so loud and when she reached for Carlie it startled her and she began to wail.

"She's tired," I explained to Lauren's hurt expression.

"So you're married now?" Lauren tried to change the subject.

"Yes I am."

"You married Bella didn't you?"

"Yep" I smiled.

"I always envied her," Lauren laughed to herself. "She had the perfect relationship with you. You were the perfect gentleman in high school while all us other girls were dealing with boys still coming out of puberty. Now you two probably have a dream life with the cutest little girl."

"Carlie's my youngest," I spoke up. "See that little boy over there being pushed off the swing," I pointed to Anthony, "That's my son and that his twins sister who just pushed him."

"Wow," Lauren laughed. "You have your hands full."

"I do, but I wouldn't trade my life in for anything."

"Good for you" she smiled. "Is Bella here?"

"No, she's at home unpacking," I lied. "We just moved back yesterday and I agreed to keep the kids out of the house until it was set up."

"Sounds fun," she answered distractedly. "I got to go. My son is eating mud," she said as she hurried off.

I was grateful I was alone again and Carlie had fallen back asleep. About fifteen minutes later I gather the kids back into the car and we headed back to my parents. Luckily the twins fell asleep in front of the tv and my parents offered to watch them while I ran and 'errand.'

I drove to our new house as fast as I could without getting a ticket. I saw my sister's car in our driveway, but it didn't stop me from marching in. I found her in the kitchen, sitting alone at the table. She'd been unpacking the box with the family pictures and had been staring at the family portrait for a few minutes while I just watched her.

"Bella," I called to her softly.

She jumped but relaxed when she saw it was me, but then she started to cry. I went to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed.

"Don't be" I rubbed her tears away with my thumbs. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

**I know that this chapter doesn't qualify as a drabble, but everyone was upset about the separation so I wanted to try and fix it as best as I could without it being spread out in so many chapters. Plus I think this story is in need of some lemon! The next one might be a little long too. Sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks to all who review and follow my story :)**

**********FanFic Rec: __****Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words - **_When womanizer, foul-mouthed Edward's life takes an unexpected turn, he's left with a baby to raise. With the help of a friendly neighbor, he learns sometimes the unexpected could be the best thing that's ever happened. All Human **(anhanninen)**_


	20. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

I meant what I said. I wasn't going anywhere.

I called Carlisle to ask him if he could watch the kids for the night when Bella excused herself to the bathroom. He easily agreed and even offered to take the twins out for a fun day tomorrow.

With the kids taken care of, I went in search of Bella. She'd been in the bathroom for a while a now and I was beginning to get worried.

"Bella?" I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute," I heard her mumble. She appeared a few moments later. Her face was flushed, her eyes were red and puffy, and her shirt was now wrinkled. To me she was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. "I know I look like crap right now," she wrapped her arm around herself when she saw me watching her so intently.

"You're the image of perfection," I disagreed with her.

"Bullshit." I smiled, leaning down to capture her lips with my own. She seemed shocked at first, but I could sense her eagerness. I pulled her close and deepened the kiss, my tongue playing softly with hers. When she moaned against my lips I knew I had to have her and slipped my hand under her shirt to rub the soft skin there. I was surprised when I felt her trying to pull away.

"What is it?" I rested my forehead against hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I feel gross right now," she explained as she tried to catch her breath. I was ready to pout if I couldn't convince her to kiss me again, but an idea popped into my head again.

"Have you had the chance to test out our new shower?" I smiled mischievously.

Five minutes later we were both undressed and standing under the hot water from our double headed shower head. Even though there was room for about five people, I held Bella close.

"Let me wash you?" I asked as I peppered kisses up and down her collarbone. She nodded and I reached for her body wash. I was too lazy to search for her loofah so instead I lathered my hands.

I started on her shoulders, working my fingers against her tense muscles. She sighed gratefully and leaned into my touch. I continued to rub my hands up and down her shoulders, soon moving down her back to her sides. She squirmed in my arms.

"That tickles," she giggled and I smiled.

"I've missed hearing you laugh," I whispered in her ear.

"I've missed _you_," she whispered back. She turned to face me and my hands found their way to her waist. My erection was now pressed snuggly against the soft skin of her stomach. She bit her lip and peered down at it. She was aroused. I could tell just by the look in her eyes.

"I want you Bella," I growled into her ear. Her blush was spreading across her chest. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. She couldn't deny me anymore. "Tell me you want me."

"I-I," she panted.

I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips moved hungrily against mine. Her fingers tangled in my hair and her tongue slipped into my mouth.

This felt amazing. Having my wife wet and naked, grinding her hips into my ever growing erection. But I pulled away and she pouted.

"Edward," she whined and I smiled.

"You never said it," I teased her.

"I just shoved my tongue down your throat! Isn't that enough of an answer?"

"No," I kissed down her neck. "Say it... Out loud... Say it," I nipped at her collarbone.

She panted softly in my arms for a moment. "I want you Edward. I want to feel you against me, inside me. I want you to make me feel whole again," she looked me directly in the eyes. "I want you to make love to me."

And that was all I needed to hear. I gathered her into my arms and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist so that I was able to pressed her back against the tile of the shower. My hand slipped between us. My fingers playing with the soft curls above my wife's heat.

My need for Bella was so strong right now. Too strong. It'd been so long since we were together like this. Its been almost three months. Maybe more, seeing as how we didn't fool around the last few weeks before Carlie was born. This would be Bella's first time since having our daughter. I didn't want to hurt her or rush and she not be able to come.

I rubbed my fingers against her clit and she mewed into my ear. It was the sexiest fucking sound I've heard in a long ass time.

"You're so fucking wet for, baby," I groaned into her neck. "I want you so bad," I slipped two fingers into her heat.

"Ahh..." she moaned aloud. Her nails scratched down my back. I pumped my fingers in a steady rhythm. I could feel her adjusting to me so I added another. Her moans and groans were the only things I could concentrate on. I was so drunk on her that I didn't even notice her hand sliding down between us until it was firmly wrapped around my erection.

"Oh, Bella" I buried my face in her neck.

"See?" she panted. "You don't like being teased either," she pumped me in her hand. My whole body felt hot and I knew I wasn't going to last long if she kept this up.

"I don't want to take you here," I swallowed loudly. "Please tell me the bed is at least set up?"

"Yes!" she hissed as I pumped harder. "It is, but there are boxes all over the floor."

"Fuck the boxes," I pulled her closer to me. I don't know how, but I managed to turn the water off and haul our dripping bodies to our new bedroom. I don't think Bella knew just how much she was clouding my mind. I was trying best to avoid the boxes and make it to the bed, but with Bella's lips attached to my neck and her hand still pumping me, I was having the hardest of times concentrating on the task at hand.

I dropped her onto our bed and crawled up her body. As I settled my body in between my wife's legs, I couldn't help but feel like I was home. Where I belonged.

I posistioned myself at her entrance, moving up and down to her glistening folds. Coating myself with her arousal. Bella's eyes were closed and she was letting out soft moans. She was ready for me.

I pushed the tip of my erection into her opening, pressing through the resistance I felt. When she cried out I stopped and looked down at her. She was so tight!

"Are you ok?" I kissed her neck.

She licked her lips. "Just go slow," she answered and wrapped her legs around my hips. As gently as I could, I advanced and retreated inside of her. After a few thrust she began to lift her hips to meet my thrust. I could feel her walls tightening around me.

"Fuck, baby," I moaned and kissed her. "I won't be able to last much longer."

"Come for me," she licked the shell of my ear, her fingers moving to grasp my ass. I groaned and thrust harder, reaching between us to rub her swollen and slippery clit. Our bodies were now making a loud slapping noise and it was music to my ears. I could feel Bella's breast moving against my chest and it pushed me over the edge.

"Fuck!" I roared into the crook of her neck. My orgasm triggered Bella's and soon her screams joined in with mine.

Exhausted, I layed my head down against her breast, still trying to catch my breath. Bella sighed contently and softly ran her fingers through my sweaty hair.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered to her.

"I love you too," she answer and pressed a kiss against my head. And that's how we fell asleep. Damp, tired, and happy.

**Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy and then I went to visit my friend in Louisiana. We lost power with hurricane Isacc, not to mention she has kids running around and it wasn't the easiest place to write a mature fanfic. I'm glad Edward and Bella are back together and have solved their problem. Now it's timw to see what adventures Forks holds for the Cullen crew.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**


End file.
